Hollywood Boulevard
by The Black Dhalia
Summary: Es simplemente la triste historia de una prostituta en Hollywood Boulevard,una noche conoce a cierto cliente, ¿su suerte cambiara, o el amor lo arruinara?.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso sus personajes para esta historia.

* * *

Hollywood Boulevard¡¡

Mi nombre...  
creo que ya lo olvide  
solían llamarme Bella... Bella Swan  
pero hoy día, me dicen como quieren  
Cherry, Susan, Marie, Puta... es el termino mas usado...  
según el diccionario...  
"persona que ejerce la prostitución"  
Cuando uno piensa en "Hollywood" piensa en glamour,  
Modas, riqueza, fama, no sueña, con vivir o  
Visitar "Hollywood Boulevard" y será mejor  
Que nadie nunca lo visite si ese es su plan…  
En cada esquina, hay una prostituta, con rimel de un dólar,  
Vestidos y zapatos de barata, eso sin contar  
La colonia vulgar que usan….  
Yo era lo que se dice… "una novata"  
mi trabajo... no es nada honorable y no es algo  
de lo que me enorgullezca. Las memorias de una prostituta  
no deberían ser contadas…  
Vivo cerca, de Holywood Boulevard, unas calles  
menos unas calles mas...  
Holywood Boulevard, es el lugar donde trabajo...  
¿que, como llegue aquí?  
vaya¡¡¡ eso si que lo recuerdo, yo era de Forks, un poblado de Washington  
en ese lugar, no es nada común ver a una prostituta, como yo lo so soy  
mis padres se morirían si me vieran¡¡¡  
pero no tengo cara para regresar, tanto me dieron y yo todo lo tire.  
Mis razones... fueron muchos mis "amores"  
"me entregue por amor", solía pensar años atrás…  
Torpe excusa… ahora se bien que lo que sentía no era amor…  
Ni hablar, ni recordar es bueno… me entregue en la  
Adolescencia a un par de gandules … que idiota fui…  
Del primer tío del que me enamore. Era un inútil total  
mi madre me llamaba imán de gandules si había un vago en un radio de  
80 km yo me sentía atraída hacia el.  
Por eso termine así... el segundo gandul...  
Fue aun peor... un patético perdedor... algunos hasta llegaron a golpearme  
me enamoraba, lo daba todo, en cuerpo y alma  
y me votaban.  
Seguí al gandul numero 3, y quede aquí...  
el idiota se desapareció, dejándome votada en un Wal-mart¡¡  
no volví a saber mas de el...  
trabaje en un par de hamburgueserías... de ballet parking.... mesera... y el dinero no me llegaba estaba desesperada, hasta que conocí a Kate, ella era puta  
y hablaba maravillas¡¡  
asi empecé trabajando en un esquina, con la falda corta, y botas de cuero hasta los muslos, el primer día...  
llore... llore toda la noche, yo no quería ser lo que soy, pero no había de otra, dinero no tenia... y empecé a tener cliente fijos, todas las noches lo mismo... me tocaban... yo fingía excitación, hacia lo que ellos me pedían...  
posiciones, caricias, besos y orgasmos fingidos¡¡  
las fantasías mas retorcidas y enfermas¡¡  
fingir al principio no fue nada fácil, gemir de placer, cuando sentía asco  
sus manos tocándome por doquier¡¡, al principio fue cruel…  
Hoy en día, ya no siento nada, lo hago mecánicamente, no siento nada por esos tíos, ni placer, ni dolor, nada, lo hago, me pagan y me largo.  
Mi "regla de oro" nunca beses a nadie en la boca, por que eso  
Implica sentimientos y yo no quiero eso… No quiero  
Volver a sentir nada, por nadie.  
Pero eso cambio cuando conocí a …  
Edward Cullen... alto, guapísimo por supuesto y muy rico...  
lo que cualquier mujer quiere... pero... ¿acaso una prostituta como yo... lo merecía?....  
El tan educado, rico, guapo, perfecto, merecía alguien como yo?

* * *

**__**

Hola¡¡ este es mi primer fic por aqui, dejen reviews no sean duros... nos vemos en el proximo cap!


	2. Orgasmos

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de S.M yo solo uso sus personajes para esta historia.

Capitulo 2

-Orgasmo-  
A los 18 Salí de Forks, con sueños, tontos y ese idiota de quien suponía "estaba enamorada" recuerdo que tenia un par de amigas, Alice y Rose, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellas?, pensé melancólicamente, mientras estaba acostada en mi cama, el despertador sonó, a las 9:30pm, "mi hora para trabajar" así era mi vida… dormía de día y vivía de noche, como una mariposa, que se posa de flor en flor…me levante de mi cama, me mire en el espejo, y mire las viejas fotografías que colgaban de el, Alice, Rose y yo, montadas en un trineo, y al lado, 3 de los gandules con quien Salía, solo que les había recortado la cabeza, me puse mis típicas botas, de cuero hasta los muslos, un top, blanco y una minifalda negra, me puse un peluca rubia en forma de melena era algo extravagante … como mi trabajo claro, me maquille, delineador, rimel, sombras, rubor,  
quien diría… en mi adolescencia jamás use maquillaje y ahora… lo uso en exceso.

Yo vivía en el edificio con mi amiga, la verdad… había dormido en sitios peores que este… no era muy grande, ni limpio por que casi nunca estábamos, pero al menos  
teníamos donde dormir, teníamos varias semanas debiendo el alquiler, Kate y yo no habíamos tenido dinero para pagar al consorte, nos espiaba y acosaba, para que le pagáramos, pero el dinero no nos alcanzaba, seguido teníamos que salir a hurtadillas del edificio. Y esta noche no seria diferente a las otras, me escabullí por la salida de emergencia.  
Cuando llegue a Hollywood Boulevard, estaba Kate, en una esquina, fumado un cigarro, esperando a su próximo cliente.  
-Hola Kate¡¡-  
-Hola¡¡ Bella¡¡-  
-Hoy no hay clientes… ¿verdad?- Dije preocupada.  
-No… no hay nada el día de hoy- Dijo dando una chupada a su cigarrillo  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer…? no tenemos dinero ni para el alquiler-  
-Lo se… a este paso tendremos que bailar, en algún bar.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-No¡¡ sabes bien, que eso no, es peor que ser prostitutas- Le dije enojada.  
-Pues si… pero no nos cae, nada, tu si la harías… tienes bonito cuerpo y podrías…-  
-Nada¡¡ mira ahí viene, un Volvo plateado¡¡-  
-De esos no se ven muy a menudo…- Dijo ella. De pronto el coche se detuvo.  
-Corre¡¡ Bella es tu cliente¡¡, ve¡¡ salva nuestros culos¡¡ animo¡¡- Dijo Kate me despedí de ella y fui hacia el coche, camine lentamente y le dije al conductor.  
-Necesitas ayuda…- El volteo, y me miro directo a los ojos.  
-Si… estoy perdido no se como llegar a mi hotel.-  
-Por 10 dólares, te llevo a cada uno de los hoteles de Hollywood- Le dije perspicazmente.  
-¡¡Que 10 dólares¡¡-  
-Si no quieres no…- Le dije yo, con falso tono de indignación- Busca quien te ayude… es una zona peligrosa sabes…- y dicho esto camine lentamente hacia la acera, el salio del coche y dijo.  
-Espera¡¡, espera¡¡ te pagare pero por favor ayúdame.-  
-Tranquilo… esta bien, no necesitas rogarme cariño- Le dije riendo, me subí en el auto y le dije:  
-Tienes un excelente coche, nada mas he visto los volvo en las revistas de los puestos… debe correr fascinante¡¡- Le dije yo sorprendida.  
-Si… veo que sabes de coches…- Dijo el.  
-Algo…- Le dije con simpleza.  
-¿Cuánto cobras?- Dijo el, en un tono profesional, no como si fuese, a requerir de mis servicios.  
-100 dólares por hora- El puso los ojos como plato y dijo:  
-¿Qué…? Por que tanto… no parece que te vaya muy bien… cobrando eso… tus botas están pegadas con silicona.- Hice un mohín y le dije.  
-Con el dinero no juego.- Le dije yo.  
-Entiendo…- Dijo el con una enigmática sonrisa… ¿Qué pensaría en estos momentos? Pensé… que idiota como si me importara¡¡.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- Lo mire a la cara, y entonces le pude ver bien, tenia los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto jamás, era fuerte y musculoso, y tenia una tez blanca y un cabello alborotado con tonalidades doras y cobre, me quede callada mirándole como una boba, como una chiquilla, su voz de despertó.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- Volvió a decir. Entonces reaccione aparte mis ojos, de los suyos y lo trate como a un cliente.  
-Como tu quieras cariño…- Le dije yo. El me miro enojado y dijo:  
-No me hagas perder la paciencia- Me miro fijamente con esos ojos suyos penetrantes.  
-Bella- Le dije estirando mi mano. El oscilo los ojos a mi escote y después a mis piernas.  
-No tienes nombre de prostituta.- Yo le sonreí y le dije:  
-Nadie lo tiene…- Me dijo el nombre del hotel, y lo conduje hasta la zona residencial de Beverly Hills, cuando llegamos saco un billete y dijo:  
-No tengo cambio ¿tu tienes…?- Dijo estirando un billete de 20 dólares.  
-No así estamos bien, chato, hasta luego- y dicho esto me baje del auto.  
-Espera… ¿Cómo te vas a ir?-  
-En un taxi-  
-De acuerdo, ¡¡hasta luego¡¡- Dijo el.  
-Adiós- y dicho esto el empezó a entrar en el hotel, y yo me senté en una banca a esperar a un taxi o un autobús, o lo que fuese… de pronto el llego por detrás y dijo:  
-¿100 dólares?-  
-Si- Le dije yo con una sonrisa.  
-Esta bien, pasa a mi hotel.- me baje de la banca y nos dirigimos a su hotel.  
-No me haz dicho como te llamas- le dije yo.  
-Edward Cullen- Dijo el.  
- Edward¡¡ Oh¡¡ es un nombre que me vuelve loca¡¡ es muy sexy¡¡- Le dije yo.  
-No.- Dijo el sonriente, entramos a un lujoso hotel, con candelabros de cristal, gente muy maja, todo se veía carísimo, hasta el recepcionista. La gente se me quedaba viendo raro, me desdeñaban con la mirada pero a mi no me importa, de echo mientras estuvimos en recepción, le coquetee a un par de ancianos, ellos rápidamente apartaron la mirada y se fueron indignados, yo me reí por lo bajo.  
Llegamos a una hermosa suite, en mi vida había estado en un hotel así, tenia una terraza enorme.  
-Es hermoso¡¡- Dije sorprendida.  
-Apuesto que nunca habías visto uno así- Dijo Edward.  
-La verdad no¡¡- Dije sonriendo y brincando en la cama, el me miro, por unos segundos  
y después se fue a la sala donde se sentó, al parecer estaba trabajando.  
-¿Y vienes a Hollywood de vacaciones?- Le pregunte yo.  
-No me temo que no…- Dijo el.  
-Eres un abogado cierto¡¡-  
-¿Por qué piensas que soy abogado?- Dijo el con el ceño fruncido.  
-Por que conozco a muchos… abogados, nunca paran de trabajar- Le dije yo.  
-Pues si… acertaste soy un abogado.- Me senté en frente de el y de mi sostén, saque todo un abanico de protecciones.  
-¿Cuál quieres?- Le pregunte yo – Tengo de sabores y de todos los colores, tan bien tengo los… Premium que son para sementales, nunca fallan créeme…- Le dije sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.  
-Eh… después… después… ¿quieres Champagne?-  
-Claro, pero guapo… recuerda que solo tienes una hora, entre mas te tardes…- Le dije sugiriéndole, ya que si en vez de hacerlo… se ponía a platicar, se le iban a ir sus 100 dólares, nadie, nunca jamás me contrataban para platicar… mas bien para actuar.  
-Pues quédate toda la noche- Dijo el. Me reí de su ocurrencia y le dije:  
-Nunca podrías pagar¡¡-  
-¿Cuánto…?- Pregunto el.  
-Mmmm… veamos… unos 800 dólares- Le dije, sonriente, estaba segura, que querría un par de horas mas, jamás me contrataría toda la noche.  
-Acepto- Dijo el.  
-¿Qué? Enserio¡¡- Le dije sorprendida y algo asustada.  
-Si… ¿Por qué tienes cosas que hacer o que?- Dijo el.  
-No… No…- Le dije distraída, pensando ¿¡¡que iba a ser toda la noche con este tipo¡¡? Para que me quería tanto tiempo… estaba loco o que¡¡ Me sirvió en una copa Champagne y bebimos los dos.  
Hablamos… sobre el, y sobre mi, hasta las 12, me contó que era soltero, nunca se caso, no tenia novia, tenia la misma edad que yo, evita hablar sobre mi, no quería intimidar con aquel muchacho extraño,  
-¿Qué edad tienes?- Pregunto el.  
-20 y tu?-  
-También-  
-¿De donde eres?- Pregunto el de nuevo.  
-De Forks- Fueron las únicas preguntas que respondí, las demás, fueron producto de mi imaginación, el tampoco fue muy abierto que digamos.  
Después le pedí que si me dejaba usar, la bañera, quería bañarme en ella, era muy grande y blanca, mientras el trabajaba, en el solfa, después de bañarme me puse la misma ropa, y Sali del baño después el me miro, de arriba a bajo, entonces supe que era hora de actuar, me puse entre sus piernas y comencé a besarle el cuello.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Le pregunte yo.  
-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto el.  
-Lo que quieras guapo… menos besos en la boca, no van con mi profesión- Le dije yo, el me miro perspicazmente, después miro a la cama y dijo:  
-Baila.- Me le quede viendo raro y le dije:  
-¿Qué… bailar?- Le dije nerviosa.  
-Si baila, haces lo que quiera no… baila… te quiero ver bailar-Este tío, resulto mas enfermo que todos los demás. Suspire y le dije:  
-¿En donde?-  
-Si vez la cama…- Dijo el, mire hacia donde el miraba, y la cama tenia un toldo, y al lado, había dos soportes. Aspire profundamente y me dirige hacia la cama, agarre uno de los soportes, el apago la luz, de toda la habitación dejando solo la lámpara de la cama prendida, así que no podía verle.  
-¿Sin música?- Pregunte yo, pero el no contesto, del fondo se escucho, una melodía, muy lenta, empecé a mover mis caderas, nerviosamente al ritmo de la canción, bajándolas al suelo de vez en cuando, del fondo de la habitación dijo:  
-Quítate la ropa- Empecé por el top, después por la falda quedando en ropa interior.  
Bajaba y abría mis piernas al ritmo de la canción, esperando que se acabara.  
-Quítate lo demás- Dijo el. Me puse algo nerviosa, nunca había hecho eso. Me sentía atrapada. Empecé por el sostén, cayo al suelo y seguí moviendo mis caderas y piernas, lentamente, estaba absorta bailando que no me di cuenta, de donde, ni como apareció. Sentí una de sus manos en mi cintura, me agarro fuertemente y después me echo a la cama, se quito la camisa y cayo sobre mi, generalmente, yo lo hacia todo, pero este tipo, me manejaba y me controlaba, yo intentaba imponérmele, pero sostenía mis manos fuertemente,  
-Tranquila…- Me decía el, y bajaba sus labios hasta mi mandíbula, me trataba fuertemente pero al mismo tiempo con ternura, bajaba sus manos por mis muslos, mi cintura, mis senos, por todo mi cuerpo, como si yo le perteneciera, me quito las bragas… y sentí algo que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido… un orgasmo, mis gritos y jadeos, no eran fingidos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí mujer.  
Apretaba las sabanas fuertemente, mientras el, hacia conmigo lo que quería.

Hola… este es mi primer f.f aquí… seguiré subiendo la historia, dejen reviews…bye¡¡


	3. Baile

_Hola¡¡ les dejo el capitulo 3¡¡¡ espero les guste gracias por sus reviews... bye¡¡¡_

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso sus personajes para esta historia.

"Baile"

Edward POV:  
Mi nombre… Edward Cullen, era un respetable abogado, preocupado, estresado, no hacia otra cosa que trabajar, no sabia que era vivir, y ni siquiera tenia tiempo para el amor… hasta que ella lo cambio.…Había ido a Hollywood por asuntos de trabajo, yo era de Chicago, tenia 20 años, y lo que menos esperaba, era enamorarme de una prostituta.  
Mi socio Mike, me había invitado a una reunión… me había dado la dirección, pero mientras iba conduciendo, con las ventanas abiertas, el papel voló¡¡ y no supe siquiera en donde me encontraba, anduve sin rumbo fijo, por las calles de Hollywood sin éxito, llego el ocaso y por consiguiente la noche… las calles se ponían peor, vagos, delincuentes, prostitutas, por doquier, de vez en cuando me acercaba a alguien para preguntarle done se encontraba Beverly Hills, generalmente vagos o prostituías… solo había personas como esas en un radio de 80 Km… por lo general se reían en mi cara o decían cosas como:  
-¿Qué… tengo cara de Britney Spears ?- O como...  
-¡¡Claro¡¡ yo soy Robert Redford¡¡ y esta es mi mansión- no entendía su actitud pueril, desesperado aparque el coche, cerca de una acera, donde por cierto… también había prostituidas, una de ellas, se acerco al coche y dijo:  
-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Yo estaba reclinado contra el volante, volví la cara y le mire, tenia una melena falsa, top y minifalda, algo, había en ella que me dio confianza y le dije:  
-Si… estoy perdido no se como llegar a mi hotel.- Dije sinceramente. Ya no me importaba ir a esa reunión, además ni siquiera me gustaban, yo estaba desesperado por salir de los burdeles, bulevares y suburbios, y dirigirme a Beverly Hills  
- Por 10 dólares, te llevo a cada uno de los hoteles de Hollywood-Dijo aquella chica, coquetamente, pero estaba muy asustado, y perdido en una ciudad que no conocía¡¡ y que al parecer estaba llena de locos¡¡, para poder, ser tolerante y coquetearle a la chica. Y encima¡¡ quería 10 dólares¡¡ si que estaba tocada.  
-¡¡Que 10 dólares¡¡- Dije yo sin tolerancia.  
-Si no quieres no…-Dijo ella orgullosamente-Busca quien te ayude… es una zona peligrosa sabes…- y dicho esto empezó a retirase… me inundo el pánico, ¡¡quedarme, solo¡¡, aquí¡¡ con estos criminales¡¡  
ella se veía respetable… así que Salí del coche y le dije:  
-Espera¡¡, espera¡¡ te pagare pero por favor ayúdame.- La chica volteo, me sonrió y dijo:  
-Tranquilo… esta bien, no necesitas rogarme cariño- Dijo coquetamente, esa chica comenzaba a caerme bien, tenia algo común conmigo, ella vivía de las apariencias y tenia que hacer lo que fuese para conseguir dinero, igual que yo.  
-Tienes un excelente coche, nada mas he visto los volvo en las revistas de los puestos… debe correr fascinante¡¡- Dijo aquella chica examinando mi coche, con sus ojos curiosos.  
-Si… veo que sabes de coches…- Le dije yo, queriendo sacarle mas información  
-Algo…- Dijo ella simplemente, quería saber mas de esa extraña mujer.  
-¿Cuánto cobras?- Le dije yo en un tono profesional.  
-100 dólares por hora- Me quede sorprendido, eso era mucho dinero, y solo por sexo, debía de hacerlo fabuloso¡¡ para cobrar esa cantidad… aunque no se veía que le fuera tan bien.  
-¿Qué…? Por que tanto… no parece que te vaya muy bien… cobrando eso… tus botas están pegadas con silicona.- Le dije yo, y era la verdad, para cobrar eso…  
-Con el dinero no juego.- Dijo esa chiquilla profesionalmente, se parecía mucho a mi. No tendría mas de 20 años… que demonios hacia trabajando de prostituta, no hablaba siquiera como prostituta.  
-Entiendo…- Dije con una sonrisa, solía decir lo mismo a los clientes…  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- Tenia bastante curiosidad, ¿Cómo se llamara esa chiquilla? Ella me miro fijamente tenia unos ojos color chocolate, pero no me miro como las veces anteriores estaba vez… no me miraba como a un cliente si no como un hombre, no decia su nombre así que insistí.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le volví a preguntar, ella aparto su mirada de mi nerviosamente y me hablo fríamente, otra vez como a un cliente.  
-Como tu quieras cariño…- Esa no era la respuesta que quería… la mire enojado, quería mas que eso de ella… no quería ser un cliente, no lo era… aun.  
-No me hagas perder la paciencia- Le dije enojado, la mire fijamente y ella a mi, al parecer eso le había asustado y dijo:  
-Bella- Dijo en un tono de voz muy dulce y temeroso a la vez, me ofreció su mano tímidamente, ella no tenia facha de ser prostituía, la tome de la mano y pase mi mirada despectivamente por su escote y piernas, era linda la muchacha no cabía duda.  
-No tienes nombre de prostituta.- Yo le sonreí.  
-Nadie lo tiene…- Dijo ella, algo triste, sin duda aquella mujer no le gustaba ser prostituta.  
Le di el nombre de mi hotel y rápidamente me condujo por un par de avenidas y llegamos a mi destino.  
No tenia cambio, solo uno de 20 así que le dije:  
No tengo cambio ¿tu tienes…?- ella estiro su mano y dijo:  
-No así estamos bien, chato, hasta luego- y dicho esto se bajo del auto.  
No quería que se fuera así de fácil… esa mujer me llamaba mucho la atención, mas que ninguna otra dama fina que hubiera conocido.  
-Espera… ¿Cómo te vas a ir?- Le dije como pretexto.  
-En un taxi-  
-De acuerdo, ¡¡hasta luego¡¡- Le dije yo, por cortesía, la verdad era que no quería que se fuera.  
-Adiós- Dijo ella y dicho esto…. Empecé a irme y ella también, pero algo me detuvo… quería conocerla, saber quien era.  
Se sentó en un banca y me acerque a ella.  
-¿100 dólares?- Le dije yo.  
-Si- Dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa.  
-Esta bien, pasa a mi hotel.- Le dije cortésmente, ella se bajo y entramos juntos al hotel.  
-No me haz dicho como te llamas- Dijo ella.  
-Edward Cullen- Le dije yo, ella puso otra hermosa sonrisa y dijo:  
-Edward¡¡ Oh¡¡ es un nombre que me vuelve loca¡¡ es muy sexy¡¡- Era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo así, yo no creía que mi nombre era lindo ni sexy pero al parecer a esa muchacha si.  
-No…- Le dije yo sonriendo. Entramos a mi hotel, y esa chiquilla, se quedo viendo absorta el hotel, como podría vivir aquí y jamás haberlo visto… toda la gente se le quedaba viendo, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba, ya que llego a comportarse muy cachondamente con unos ancianos, que al verla podría jurar que casi bajan a todos los santos del cielo.  
Entramos a la habitación y Bella como una chiquilla brincoteo en la cama.  
-¡¡Es hermoso¡¡- Dijo ella con esos ojos curiosos.  
-Apuesto que nunca habías visto uno así- Le dije yo.  
-La verdad no¡¡- Dijo esa chiquilla encantadoramente, ahora… que debía hacer con ella… tener sexo y ya?... quería mas de ella que eso, me dirigí a trabajar para despejar mi mente, ella me siguió me pregunto en el vestíbulo:  
-¿Y vienes a Hollywood de vacaciones?- Pregunto ella, sentándose en el sofá.  
-Eres un abogado cierto¡¡- Dijo aquella jovencita con emoción.  
-¿Por qué piensas que soy abogado?- Dije confundido, como podría saberlo…  
-Por que conozco a muchos… abogados, nunca paran de trabajar- a puesto que conocía cientos… pensé en mi interior.  
-Pues si… acertaste soy un abogado.- Se sentó enfrente de mi, con las piernas abiertas y de su sostén saco, no menos de 5 condones.  
-¿Cuál quieres?- Pregunto ella profesionalmente – Tengo de sabores y de todos los colores, tan bien tengo los… Premium que son para sementales, nunca fallan créeme…- Dijo guiñándome el ojo… eso me asusto en cierta forma… es decir… claro que quería tener sexo con ella pero… no quería ir tan rápido… quería conocerla.  
-Eh… después… después… ¿quieres Champagne?- Dije algo nervioso quería que me platicara de ella… quien era… por que era prostituta…  
-Claro, pero guapo… recuerda que solo tienes una hora, entre mas te tardes…- Dijo insinuándome, que la hora pasaría rápido y también mi dinero… esta chica realmente me agradaba iba directo al grano… pero yo no la quería solo para un momento…  
-Pues quédate toda la noche- Le dije yo… su voz resonó por toda la habitación, con una hermosa risita.  
-Nunca podrías pagar¡¡- Dijo ella entre risas… claro que podía¡¡.  
-¿Cuánto…?-  
-Mmmm… veamos… unos 800 dólares- Dijo sonriendo con malicia, seguro pensaba que no podría pagar, esta chica me estaba retando… el dinero no era un problema.  
-Acepto- Dije yo, casi se le salieron los ojos de cara.  
-¿Qué? Enserio¡¡- Dijo sorprendida y claramente asustada. ¿Qué no se sentía bien por ganar 800 dólares?  
-Si… ¿Por qué tienes cosas que hacer o que?- Le dije yo, al ver su repentina preocupación.  
-No… No…- Dijo rápidamente, con la mirada perdida.  
Después le serví champagne y la vi mas de cerca, tenia un par de ojos color chocolate, hermosos, que claramente no iban con su melena rubia, era graciosa y curiosa, sentía mucha curiosidad hacia esa persona así que le pregunte:  
-¿Qué edad tienes-  
-20 y tu?-  
-También-  
-¿De donde eres?- Le pregunte, no se veía que fuese de Hollywood.  
-De Forks- Eso me sorprendió, venia de un pueblo… aya si que era extraño ver una prostituta… pero aquí… en cada esquina¡¡.  
Ella evitaba, responder preguntas sobre ella, creo que me quería tratar como a un cliente, pero yo no quería eso, después ella me pidió que si la dejaba usar su bañera, yo accedí y mientras ella se duchaba, yo trabajaba, después ella salio del baño y la pude ver bien, era bastante guapa, y tenia una cabellera castaña, era realmente bonita, me miro y se dirigió al sofá, se puso entre mis piernas y me beso el cuello, después ella dijo:  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Dijo profesionalmente.  
-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte yo.  
-Lo que quieras guapo… menos besos en la boca, no van con mi profesión- Yo la mire perspicazmente, si ella hacia lo que yo quería… pues había que sacarle provecho a esos 800 dólares, así que le dije:  
-Baila.- Ella se quedo sorprendida, apuesto que nadie se lo pedía, pero yo la quería ver bailar, y eso iba a hacer.  
-¿Qué… bailar?- Dijo nerviosa  
-Si baila, haces lo que quiera no… baila… te quiero ver bailar- Le dije yo, la pobre muchacha se hallo muy confusa y debo admitir que eso me divertía bastante… era mas hermosa confundida, pero yo realmente la quería ver bailar…. Tenia que hacer lo que yo deseara no…. Yo la quería ver bailar ¿tenia algo de malo complacer a sus clientes? Yo creo que no….  
-¿En donde?- Dijo ella aun confundida.  
-Si vez la cama…-Le dije mirando hacia la cama, la cual tenia dos soportes al lado, perfectos… para que ella cumpliera mis fantasías, ella suspiro profundamente, se separo de mi y fue hacia la cama nerviosamente… lo cual era raro en una prostituta, me imagino que le habrán pedido trabajos peores.  
Me pare del sofá, y apague todas las luces de la suite, excepto la de la habitación en donde se encontraba ella. Ella no podía verme pero yo a ella si, se notaba confusa y nerviosa, ella grito del lado opuesto de donde me encontraba:  
-¿Sin música?- No le conteste y puse "flashing Lights" no sin cierta ironía, ya que esa melodía era de la serie televisiva "diario de una prostituta" pero al parecer ella no veía la T.V ya que no protesto, por mi descaro, ella empezó nerviosamente, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, después bajo completamente abriéndose de piernas, movía su cabellera de un lado a otro, sosteniéndose del soporte, bajaba y subía, haciendo que mi temperatura corporal se fuera al limite, después quise mas…. Así que le dije:  
-Quítate la ropa- Ella tímidamente se quito el top… realmente estaba disfrutando eso… creo que valdrían la pena los 800 dólares… después por la falda, bajo la cremallera, lentamente y después tiro la falda a un lado.  
Arqueaba su cintura contra el soporte y bajaba lentamente.  
Pero yo la quería ver completamente desnuda… eso no bastaba...  
-Quítate lo demás- Le dije ambiciosamente, la chica, se tenso de inmediato y dejo de bailar unos momentos, después paso los brazos por su cintura y se quito el sostén, dios… es hermosa…pensé en mi interior, quería tocarla… tenerla en mis brazos…  
ella siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música, y yo supe que no me podía contener mas… le deseaba enormemente quería que fuera mía… así que Salí de la oscuridad, la tome por la cintura y ella se sorprendió, la arroje a la cama, me quite la camisa y caí sobre la sorprendida muchacha, empecé a besarla descontroladamente, pero ella no me dejaba, se movía y trataba de imponerse… no iba a dejar que me controlara en el sexo así que le dije:  
-Tranquila- Le susurre al oído, la sujete de las manos y se tranquilizo, me dejo hacer con ella lo que yo quisiera, le baje las bragas y moví mis caderas contra las suyas, suavemente, ella se estremecía ante mis caricias, como si no lo fingiera… como si de verdad lo sintiera… este fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida… no podía fingirlo, ni ella ni yo.  
-¿Sientes eso?- Le pregunte, moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas, entre jadeos ella contesto:  
-Si…-  
-¿No lo finges?- Le pregunte yo.  
-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto ella confundida, me separe su cuello y le dije confundido:  
-¿Qué… de que hablas?- ¿Quién eres? Que quería decir con eso…  
-Este sin duda es el mejor orgasmo de mi vida¡¡ ¡¡que eres¡¡- Dijo ella riendo y yo le sonreí.  
-No lo se…- Le dije yo. Ella se confundió aun mas y dijo:  
-No lo se…? No lo sientes?- Dijo ella preocupada.  
-Digo que no se quien soy- Ella empezó a reír, y me separe de ella también riendo.  
-¿Tu quien eres?-  
-Una prostituta- Dijo aun riendo  
-¿Por qué ?- Le dije serio. Ella dejo de reír y dijo:  
-Por estupida, me enamore de las personas equivocadas-  
-¿Te gusta ser prostituta?- Le seguí preguntando yo.  
-No- Dijo ella muy seria.  
-¿Entonces por que lo haces?-  
-Por que no tengo de otra cariño…- Dijo ella tocandome con uno de sus dedos mi mandibula.  
-Si lo tienes… trabaja en otra cosa… regresa a tu pueblo…- Le dije yo.  
-Si de prostituta, me va mal… imagínate trabajando en otra cosa, le gente es cruel… sabes… estoy tan casada de que me apunten con el dedo y digan cosas como… "zorra, golfa, perra, puta" te la acabas creyendo… jamás podría regresar a Forks… me da vergüenza ser lo que soy.- Pobre muchacha… destinada a hacer lo que no le gusta…  
-La gente es cruel-..- Le dije.  
-Si…- Dijo en un susurro. Mire a aquella jovencita, fijamente, y ella me miro a mi, me aproxime a sus labios pero ella me detuvo.  
-Nada de besos… ¿recuerdas?-  
-Entiendo….tu trabajo…- Le dije resignado- Iré a trabajar… descansa- Le dije y me fui de la cama, me vestí y fui a trabajar mientras ella dormía.

_Les recomiendo que bajen la cancion de "Flashing Lights_" _para dar mas enfasis a la lectura... bye dejen reviews¡¡_


	4. Fugitiva

**Hola¡¡¡ actualizo el dia de hoy... por que no creo poder hacerlo despues... estare muy ocupada, gracias por sus bellos reviews, solo les pido que si leen mi historia, dejen algun comentario, no muy largo.... solo si les gusta, o no... o para dejar alguna critica, llevo tiempo escribiendo este fic... y es probable que tenga mas de una falla, gramatica u ortografica, pero por lo mismo lo dejo asi... para ver como e progresado como escritora¡¡ no sean tan crueles¡¡ ok.. les dejo el cap bye¡¡¡**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso sus personajes para esta historia.

Bella POV:

"Fugitiva"  
A la mañana siguiente, desperté desorientada no recordaba donde estaba… entonces recordé al chico de ayer… me levante tan deprisa que fui a dar al suelo, el par de copas de champagne debieron afectarme… salí de la habitación, y no había nadie… no sabia que hacer… si esperar a Edward o irme… no quería cobrarle lo de ayer… lo había disfrutado… ese ya no era parte de mi trabajo… me vestí con la misma ropa de ayer y salí del hotel, solo tenia 20 dólares pero con ese lograría pagar una parte del alquiler, todo el día pensé en el… ¿me buscaría? … no lo creo, solo era una prostituta mas, y apuesto que no me buscaría, me debía 800 dólares¡¡ ¿para que quisiera encontrarme?, seria muy tonto si lo hiciera… o muy loco, antes de salir del hotel, le deje una nota diciéndole:  
Querido Edward:  
He tenido que irme… antes de tiempo  
No puedo recibir tu dinero…  
Por que lo disfrute…  
Fue la mejor noche de mi vida…  
Espero me perdones y entiendas el por que  
Me he tenido que ir tan repentinamente  
Con amor:  
Bella….  
En la noche, como siempre salí a trabajar, me puse una blusa blanca, muy pegada y una minifalda negra, con tacones de buja rojos, me deje el cabello suelto  
Con la esperaza de que si el me buscara… me encontrara fácilmente.  
Llegue a Hollywood Boulevard, como de costumbre… me encontré a Kate y le conté lo sucedido:  
-¡¡Mujer¡ 800 dólares¡¡ eres idiota o que¡¡ por que demonios no te quedaste¡¡-  
-Ya te dije¡¡ lo disfrute joder¡¡¡ no podía aceptar ese dinero¡¡ va en contra de mi profesión – Le dije yo.  
-Aun así… 800 dólares son muy buenos… debiste aceptarlos…- Entonces mi corazón latió con frenesí… ¡¡ un volvo plateado ¡¡ cruzado la acera, se detuvo en frente de nosotras y bajo el cristal.  
-¿Bella?- Dijo el, y sus ojos de color esmeralda me miraron fijamente.  
-Si… ¿Edward?- Dije nerviosa.  
-Sube- Dijo el. Me subí a su coche inmediatamente  
-Te haz marchado… sin despedirte- Dijo el muy serio, mirando fijamente hacia el frente con las manos crispadas en el volante.  
-Ah… si lo hice… te deje una nota, escucha… lo siento, no tenia otra salida¡¡, lo siento- Le dije yo muy apenada.  
-Aun te debo 800 dólares…- Dijo el, con la misma expresión fría que comenzaba a asustarme.  
-No los quiero, ya te he dicho por que- Le dije yo.  
-Pues te vuelvo a contratar, iras de vuelta conmigo al hotel- Dijo muy serio.  
-Pero…- Le dije yo protestando.  
-¿A caso tienes a otro cliente?- Dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos.- ¿O es que iras a tu oficina?- Aquello me hirió.  
-No…- Le dije yo con la mirada gacha.  
-Entonces iras conmigo y se acabo- Dijo el algo enojado, imponiendo su voluntad a toda costa y yo no le pude decir que no.  
-Se te ve bien el pelo – Dijo en forma de romper el hielo, mas que por cordialidad.  
-Gracias- Le dije seria.  
-Lo siento Bella… es solo que no me gusto que te fueras…- Dijo mirándome con sus dulces ojos.  
-¿Por qué…no era lo mejor para ti?- Le pregunte yo.  
-Por supuesto que no… quería que te quedaras un tiempo mas…- Dijo el nervioso.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Quería conocerte mas a fondo… y pedirte algo- Dijo el, eso me intrigo  
-¿Pedirme que?- Le dije confundida.  
-Ya lo sabrás…- Dijo el con una media sonrisa y yo le correspondí con otra, llegamos al hotel y el me abrió la puerta  
-Sera mejor… que te pongas esto- Dijo el dándome su saco.  
-Oh… esta bien- Dije algo confusa, con el cabello suelto y la gabardina, ya no parecía una prostituta, por lo tanto nadie me reconoció… casi.  
-Señor Cullen, veo que trae a una hermosa señorita, que bueno que no trajo a la prostituta de ayer- Dijo el gerente del hotel, Edward sonrío falsamente y dijo:  
-Es la misma y va a seguir viniendo- El tipo se quedo desconcertado y pasamos rápidamente de lado.  
Llegamos a la suite y le dije:  
-¿Me voy a quedar toda la noche?-  
-Si ¿no quieres?- Dijo el  
-Claro que quiero… solo preguntaba, ¿esta vez no me vas a pedir que baile?- Dije bromeando.  
-Si tu quieras bailar… por mi no hay ningún problema…- Dijo Edward riendo.  
-No… paso- Le dije yo. Se aproximo a mi con una copa de champagne y saco de su bolsillo los 800 dólares.  
-No… ya te dije que no los acepto, solo págame por esta noche.- Le dije yo rechazando el dinero.  
-No… acéptalos- Dijo el tratando de meter el dinero en mi falda.  
-¡¡Que no¡¡ yo decido, cuanto, como, y donde¡¡ y he decidido que no los quiero¡¡ y si no lo aceptas me largo de aquí¡¡- Dije avanzando hacia la puerta el me agarro de los hombros y me hecho el champagne en sima  
-Idiota¡¡ que te pasa¡¡- Le dije yo alejándome de el  
-Era para que te enfriaras un poco…- Dijo riendo a carcajadas –Si no quieres el dinero esta bien Bella, era solo una sugerencia tranquila, tenia ganas de mojarte esa blusa blanca…- Dijo coquetamente, y no pude evitar reír igual que el.  
-Hace frío… ¿verdad?- Dijo el mirando fijamente a mi blusa.  
-¿Si quieres me la quito…?- Le dije coquetamente.  
-No es necesario yo lo are…- Dijo tomándome de la cintura, y sacando mi blusa húmeda entre sus manos, rápidamente y con mucha facilidad, me encontraba de nuevo entre sus piernas. En tan solo unos minutos alcanzamos de nuevo el orgasmo. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Denle en el botoncito con letras verdes¡¡¡ wii¡¡¡ **


	5. Contratada

-Contratada-  
Después de "hacer mi trabajo" (cuyo trabajo… disfrute demasiado...) Edward se quedo … toda la noche a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello y mis oídos con la yema de sus dedos, y susurrando cosas ininteligibles hasta que perdí la conciencia.  
Al día siguiente, los rayos de sol, que traspasaban las ventanas, me despertaron… pero estaba vez, si recordé en donde me encontraba, voltee a mi lado, y Edward no estaba, esta era mi oportunidad perfecta para escapar… No quería verle… este era un juego peligroso y sabia… que iba a acabar muy mal.  
Estaba por salir a hurtadillas de la habitación… cuando me pillo.  
-Son mas de las 9:00- Dijo despreocupadamente desde un sofá, me voltee lentamente.  
-¡¡Mas de las 9:00¡¡- Dije realmente alarmada, el se rió por lo bajo y dijo:  
-Si… al parecer el orgasmo es un fuerte somnífero- No pude… aunque quise con todas mis fuerzas no sonrojarme. El se dio cuenta y me examino el rostro meticulosamente con sus ojos, yo me sonrojaba cada vez mas, el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y parecia muy sorprendido. ¡¡Oh dios¡¡ eso era malo, hace siglos¡¡ que no me sonrojaba, y menos por que alguien me dijera que había disfrutado del sexo.  
-¿Tu…. Te sonrojas?- Dijo Edward incrédulo.  
-Yo pensaba que habían desaparecido de mi, esas reacciones ahora veo que no- Le dije mirándole a los ojos, el se reía por lo bajo.  
-Pues me alegran que no hayan desaparecido- Dijo Edward y yo le sonreí.- Tienes hambre … te espero en el comedor…- Y dicho esto se fue a sentar a un comedor, me acerque tímidamente y dijo desde su asiento:  
-Ya veo que intentabas escapar Bella…- Me puse muy nerviosa.  
-Iba a regresar.. iba por…lo que pasa…- Dije tartamudeando.  
-¿Cómo el otro día?...- Dijo divertido.- No importa… aunque te hubieras ido… hubiera ido por ti… ¿Qué no quieres desayunar?- Me dijo desde su silla.  
-¿Desayunar…?- Le dije sorprendida  
-Si… ya sabes… lo que hacen todas las personas, en la mañana cuando tienen hambre- Dijo con sarcasmo, claro que lo sabia… pero ¿me estaba ofreciendo desayunar… con el?  
-Si lo se…-Dije nerviosa- Pero nunca nadie antes… me lo habían pedido- El sonrío y se levanto de su asiento.  
-Pues seré el primero- Dijo arrastrando una silla hacia atrás para que yo me sentara.  
-¿Nunca habías estado con una prostituta?- Le pregunte yo, por simple curiosidad.  
-Nunca- Respondió el.  
-¿Por qué me haz elegido a mi?-  
-Por que hay pocas personas que me puedan sorprender en este mundo… tu eres una de ellas-  
-¿Qué tiene de sorprendente una prostituta- Dije fríamente.  
-Mas de lo que te imaginas… - De pronto sonó su celular y dejamos de charlar.  
-¿Bueno…? Hola¡¡ Mike¡¡ ¿hoy en la noche? ¡¡tu… que va¡¡ además… ya la tengo… Claro… tengo a la chica perfecta… - Dijo mirándome con malicia, ¿ahora que tramaba?, colgó su celular:  
-Lista para ir de compras…-  
-¿Qué… de que hablas Edward?- Le dije yo confundida.  
-Bella… tengo que proponerte un negocio… -  
-¿Qué negocio?- Dije recelosa.  
-Estaré aquí hasta el sábado, quiero que pases la semana conmigo.- Dijo Edward.  
-¿Enserio?- Dije sorprendida.  
-Si… quisiera contratarte… mmm… como empleada… ¿quieres pasar la semana conmigo?- Dijo encantadoramente. –Te pagare por supuesto… estarás a mi disposición.  
-Oh¡¡ claro, que me encantaría… pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué eliges a una prostituta… cuando puedes tener a la mujer que tu quieras? Eres guapo, listo…-  
-Rico- Continuo el.  
-Si¡¡ ¿Por qué una prostituta? -  
-Quiero a una profesional…- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-No lo se Edward… yo elijo, cuanto, como y cuando…- La verdad estaba poniendo excusas para no aceptar su trabajo… este juego se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso.  
-¿Por qué Bella por que no quieres aceptar?-  
-Por que yo soy una puta, y las calles son mi lugar… no soy una señorita, vestida de princesita… tengo que vivir en mi realidad, no me puedo dar el lujo de soñar.- Esa era una parte, de la verdad, la otra parte… era que no, quería sentir nada por el, sabia que yo acabaría lastimada.  
-Hay mas…- Yo agache mi mirada, para evitar verle a los ojos, el me tomo por la barbilla, pero aun así no le mire…- Mírame- Dijo el, y le obedecí.  
-Tu sientes algo por mi… por eso no aceptas…pero yo también siento algo…- Había dado en el blanco.  
-¡¡Basta¡¡- Le interrumpí yo- No… ya te dije por que no acepto.- Dije realmente nerviosa, que no se como me salio la voz.  
-Por favor Bella… acepta, solo será una semana, te prometo que te pagare bien, dime una cifra aproximada.- Me dijo con ojos suplicantes, así que accedí y le dije:  
-Chato… te saldrá realmente caro… si me quieres las 24 horas del día… eso incluye sexo… sexo… y mucho sexo…. Te saldrá muy caro definitivamente.-  
-"0h si… muy, muy caro…". Vamos… dame una cifra aproximada- Pensé un breve tiempo en mi mente y conteste:  
-6 noches completas… días incluidos… salidas… sexo por supuesto…y noches incluidas… 4 mil dólares- Estaba casi segura que le pondría "peros" a mi cifra.  
-6 noches a 300… son 1800- Dijo regateando.  
-También quieres los días…-  
-2 mil.-  
-3 mil.- Le dije yo.  
-Hecho.- Dijo el.  
-4 mil¡¡¡… jamás he ganado ese dinero en toda mi vida¡¡ - Le dije yo emocionadamente.  
-Quizás salgamos por las noches… necesitas ropa-  
-¿Cómo que?-  
-Algo… ni muy llamativo … ni muy sexi, clásico…-  
-Aburrido-  
-Elegante.- Me corrigió el.  
-Una cosa mas… ¿te puede decir Eddy?.-  
-Si esperas que te conteste… no-  
-Me hubiera quedado por dos mil-  
-Te hubiera dado los cuatro mil-  
-Adiós… Eddy que tengas un buen día- Le dije guiñando el ojo, y el salio de la suite, me puse a gritar como loca. Sabia que esto iba a terminar mal, pero ya no podía echarme para atrás.  
-Ah¡¡ tres mil dólares¡¡.- Y brincote por la cama como una chiquilla, pensé en llamar a Kate… tome el teléfono y le hable.  
-Bueno…- Contesto con pereza  
-¡¡Kate¡¡ soy yo¡¡ Bella¡¡ a que no vas a creer lo que me paso¡¡-  
-¿Te violaron?- Dijo ella riendo.  
-No idiota… ¿te acuerdas del tio del volvo? Pues… estoy en su habitación del hotel, nada mas y nada menos que en Beverley Hills¡¡ la suite de lujo¡¡-  
-Ya Bella… te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho… si sigues mintiendo joder¡¡ que te he dicho de las mentiras¡¡-  
-¡¡Quiere que me quede toda la semana con el¡¡ y va a darme 3 mil dólares¡¡-  
-Koño¡¡ enserio¡¡ no puede ser¡¡ 3 mil¡¡ wao¡¡ ¿es un pervertido?-  
-No.-  
-¿Feo?-  
-No-  
-¿Te ha dado ya el dinero?-  
-No al final de la semana-  
-Um… ahí esta el fallo.-  
-No¡¡ me ha dado los 800 de anoche, y dinero para comprar ropa elegante, y oye… voy a dejarte… dinero en recepción quiero que pases por el…-  
-Esta bien, esta bien- Dijo Kate.  
-¿Oye… donde compro ropa… tu sabes… ropa elegante… no de prostituta.-  
-En Diamond son Rodeo… o Chanel… o Louis Vuitton pequeña-  
-Genial…- Susurre yo.

Salí del cuarto de hotel y deje en recepción un sobre con el dinero, Me puse la misma ropa de ayer… ya que no tenia otra… y salí hacia las lujosas calles de Hollywood, estrellas en el pavimento, palmeras por doquier y tiendas lujosas y carísimas, esta vez… tenia mucho dinero para comprarme lo que yo quisiera.

Los hombres… se torcían la mirada por verme… y las mujeres me desdeñaban con la mirada, pero a mi no me importaba, llegue a una de las tiendas que Kate me dijo… tenían ropa muy guay… por supuesto las empleadas… mas que empleadas… parecían uno de esos maniquís… por supuesto me vieron desdeñosamente, como si tuviera sarna o tuviera un pésimo aspecto.  
-¿Deseaba algo?- Pregunto una de ellas con hostilidad.  
-Mmmm no solo estoy viendo gracias.- Conteste yo.  
-¿Buscaba algo?- Dijo otra empleada.  
-Mmmm no… bueno si… algo elegante… usted… sabe- Conteste yo.  
-¿Cuánto vale este…- Pregunte por un modelo hermoso.  
-Ah… no creo que le sirva- Vieja… perra, pensé en mi interior, estaba que echaba fuego.  
-Bueno… no le pregunte si me sirve o no… eso a usted, no le interesa, le pregunte el precio.- Dije enojada. La empleada volteo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y dijo:  
-¿Cuánto vale esto Marie?-  
-Oh¡¡ es un modelo "CARISMO"- Dijo remarcando las letras.  
-Ya lo ve… "CARISIMO"- Me estaban sacado de quicio.  
-Oigan¡¡ tengo mucho dinero… dinero para gastar- Dije tronando mis dedos.  
-Pues no tenemos nada para usted.- Dijo uno de esos maniquís.- Se ha equivocado de sitio-  
-Por favor vallase- Dijo la otra idiota.  
-Perras…- Les dije yo y salí de su tienda… me sentí tan miserable… ¿Cómo podían ser tan… perras? Me habían humillado… me sentía fatal.  
Regrese al hotel… muy, muy enojada, tome el teléfono y le marque a Edward.  
-¿Bueno?- Contesto un despreocupado Edward.  
-Se acabo¡¡ no hay trato – Le dije muy enojada.  
-¿Qué…? Tranquila Bella… ¿Qué te paso?-  
-Que no he podido comprar ese jodido vestido que me pediste¡¡ me trataron… pésimo, no me quisieron… las odio, me hicieron sentir como basura, en ninguna tienda van a aceptar a una prostituta¡¡- Dije ahora llorando.  
-Tranquila… voy para aya… no te preocupes y no llores.- Dijo Edward y colgué.  
Me quede en el sofá, sollozando como una chiquilla, sintiéndome pésimo… como hace mucho no me sentía… recordé la ultima vez, que me sentía así…el año pasado… ese grupo de beisbolistas… desde ese día, solo aceptaba trabajos individuales…después de un rato… Edward llego, me encontró con la mirada vidriosa y tenia un semblante de preocupación, se sentó a mi lado y dijo:  
-¿Qué te paso Bella?- Dijo tomándome del rostro.  
-Quise… comprar un vestido como me pediste… pero no me quisieron atender… me trataron muy mal… me hicieron sentir pésimo- Dije de nuevo llorando.  
-Tranquila cariño… yo iré contigo de compras… ¿vale?- Era la primera vez que me llamaba así… le sonreí abiertamente y accedí a ir con el.  
-Si…- Con su mano me quito las lágrimas que había derramado.  
-No me gusta que llores…Vamos…- Dijo el tomadome de la mano y salimos de la suite.  
Salimos a la calle, y Edward en ningun momento, dejo de tomarme de la mano, aunque nos miraran raro, al contrario el estrujaba su mano contra la mia cada vez que eso pasaba... dandome seguridad, pasamos por la tienda en la cual habia sido humillada y le dije:  
-Esa no... Edward-  
-Esta bien cariño... tranquila- Me dijo tiernamente al oido...


	6. Confusión

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen… bla bla bla… son de la magnifica saga de S.M

Edward POV:  
Cuando regrese de la oficina, por que había una emergencia (según Mike), me fui tan de prisa que no pude decirle nada a Bella, y cuando regrese… ella simplemente se había ido, mas fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré una nota sobre la mesa:  
Querido Edward:  
He tenido que irme… antes de tiempo  
No puedo recibir tu dinero…  
Por que lo disfrute…  
Fue la mejor noche de mi vida…  
Espero me perdones y entiendas el por que  
Me he tenido que ir tan repentinamente  
Con amor:  
Bella….

Tres líneas me sorprendieron:  
No puedo recibir tu dinero…  
Por que lo disfrute…  
Con amor….

Una prostituta no haría eso… aunque lo hubiese disfrutado… cobraría, ella era diferente no cabía, duda, pero no se por que me sentía enojado… ¿con ella? Quizás… por que no me espero… quería pedirle que se quedara toda la semana a mi lado…además… por que se había ido¡¡ ¿no la trate bien?... ¿no le guste…?  
Y la ultima línea que me sorprendió… ¿"con amor"?... amor… quizás solo uso esa palabra como cortesía… por formalidad, por costumbre… no creo que ella sintiera amor por mi… ¿o si…? Anoche fue… genial…tenia que ir a buscarla… agarre las llaves de mi Volvo dispuesto a buscarla… en donde quiera se que encontrara, pero me detuve en seco, cuando recordé la noche en la cual me había perdido… probablemente no encontraría a una prostituta de día… mas bien de noche, como a un vampiro… solo de noche la encontraría así que decidí esperar pacientemente a que la noche cayese.

A mi nunca me llamaron la atención las prostitutas, bueno… eran putas… que tendría de interesante, alguien que vende su cuerpo al mejor postor… sin oportunidad de nada… repudiadas por la sociedad, pero Bella era diferente, era inteligente, sumamente bonita y sexy, sensible, sencilla, era perfecta… la chica con quien siempre había soñado y no quería el mismo destino para ella, que el de esas chicas de la Hollywood Boulevard, creo que Bella valía demasiado, para desperdiciarse por las calles yo… la quería para mi, para nadie mas… no quería que ningún otro cerdo la tocase… ni imaginase nada de ella… de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba celoso… vaya idiotez… ¿celoso… yo… de quien?.... de pronto, me asusto la idea de no encontrar a Bella esta noche… y que algún otro idiota ocupase mi lugar.

Espere a que cayera la noche paciente y ansiosamente, tome las llaves de mi Volvo y pregunte en recepción como llegar a Hollywood Boulevard, a la recepcionista casi se le salen los ojos por la sorpresa y me dio señalamientos básicos, así que estaba vez no me perdí.  
Me estacione en la misma acera, en la cual la encontré o me encontró… el día anterior, ella estaba con una amiga… dejo de conversar y pareció palidecer cuando me estacione baje el cristal y le dije con voz monocorde:

-¿Bella?- la mire fijamente a la cara, ella se veía claramente nerviosa, como si realmente no me esperase…  
-Si… ¿Edward?- Pronuncio mi nombre con un hilo de voz, cuidadosamente.  
-Sube- Le dije secamente, sin mirarle. Ella se subió en el auto cuidadosa y silenciosamente.  
-Te haz marchado… sin despedirte- Le ataje enojado, es que realmente lo estaba… ¿Por qué se había ido?... y sin siquiera cobrarme, lo cierto es que, quería contratarla para toda la semana… que ella se quedara conmigo el mayor tiempo posible.  
-Ah… si lo hice… te deje una nota, escucha… lo siento, no tenia otra salida¡¡, lo siento- Dijo Bella muy apenada, mirando hacia el piso nerviosamente… realmente era hermosa, pero aún estaba enojado.  
-Aun te debo 800 dólares…- Le dije yo en el mismo tono, ella me miro a los ojos asustada.  
-No los quiero, ya te he dicho por que…- Dijo orgullosamente, eso me sorprendió ¿una prostituta rechazando el dinero?...  
-Pues te vuelvo a contratar, iras de vuelta conmigo al hotel- Le dije sin voltear a verle. Tenia que estar conmigo… era extraño, pero la necesitaba. Además no quería que ningún otro idiota la tocara. No quería pensar siquiera en lo que le hacían… eso me enojo aun mas.  
-Pero…- Dijo ella con su linda voz, protestando, pero eso no me iba a convencer… tenia que ir conmigo a como diera lugar, quisiera ella o no…  
-¿A caso tienes a otro cliente?- Dije volteando a verle, se veía asustada y sorprendida- ¿O es que iras a tu oficina?- Le dije mordazmente y creo que la lastime, pero rápido cambio su semblante para que yo no me diera cuenta. Yo no quería que estuviera con nadie… solo conmigo.  
-No…- Dijo agachando la mirada.  
-Entonces iras conmigo y se acabo- Dije molesto, auque pusiera pucheros y protestara, no me iba a convencer tan fácilmente, ella iría conmigo, después de todo, ella tubo la culpa.  
-Se te ve bien el pelo – El silencio, era incomodo y además… ella se veía, asustada…  
-Gracias- Dijo con un tono apenado y sin mirarme, estaba claramente asusta, jamás me había oído así… y no me gustaba hacerla sentir mal, creo que herí sus sentimientos y eso no me gusto, me sentí culpable.  
-Lo siento Bella… es solo que no me gusto que te fueras…- Le dije en un tono mas dulce, sus asustados ojos se suavizaron un poco pero no del todo.  
-¿Por qué…no era lo mejor para ti?- Dijo ella, y en sus ojos relució la curiosidad… eso me asusto ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?... que no sintió… la noche anterior, era mas que sexo y que dinero.  
-Por supuesto que no… quería que te quedaras un tiempo mas…- Dije algo nervioso… me estaba obsesionando demasiado con ella…  
-¿Por qué?-Pregunto ella con sus ojos curiosos.

-Quería conocerte mas a fondo… y pedirte algo- Recordé… que quería que pasara la semana conmigo.  
-¿Pedirme que?- Dijo ahora mas confundida, se veía adorable confundida.  
-Ya lo sabrás…- Le dije con una media sonrisa… se veía adorable confundida, ella me correspondió con otra, cuando llegamos al hotel, le abrí la puerta, por cortesía, pero en sus ojos podía ver que estaba sorprendida, quizás ella no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien fuese caballeroso con ella… tendría que acostumbrase desde ahora.  
-Será mejor… que te pongas esto- Le dije escondiendo sus desnudos hombros, con mi gabardina.  
-Oh… esta bien- Dijo ella confundida, era increíble, pero no parecía ya, una prostituta, quizás ella no sirviera para eso… era tan diferente… nadie recordaba ya, a la prostituta de ayer… solo a la bella chica que el día de hoy me acompañaba.  
-Señor Cullen, veo que trae a una hermosa señorita, que bueno que no trajo a la prostituta de ayer- Dijo el gerente, yo le sonreí sin ganas…  
-Es la misma y va a seguir viniendo- El gerente, pareció sorprendido por mi indiscreción y yo me reí para mis adentros, estaba haciendo cosas… que socialmente no se permitían… siempre vivía bajo los estatutos de la sociedad… empezaba a romper algunas reglas y se sentía bien  
Llegamos a la suite y dijo tímidamente:  
-¿Me voy a quedar toda la noche?-  
-Si ¿no quieres?- Dije tentadoramente.  
-Claro que quiero… solo preguntaba, ¿esta vez no me vas a pedir que baile?- Dijo ella coquetamente, empezaba a ser la Bella que me gustaba, atrevida… sexy, me volvía loco.  
-Si tu quieras bailar… por mi no hay ningún problema…- Realmente me gustaba cuando bailaba.  
-No… paso- Dijo ella sonriendo… entonces recordé mi deuda con ella… me serví champagne y me aproxime hacia ella, saque de mi bolsillo los 800 dólares… ¿eso era lo correcto no…? Yo le debía por sus servicios…  
-No… ya te dije que no los acepto, solo págame por esta noche.- Dijo ella de nuevo enojada. Me encantaba enojada… era aun mas sexy, quise jugar con ella un momento mas…  
-No… acéptalos-Le dije yo presionándola, era muy orgullosa… me gustaba eso de ella trate de meter el dinero en su falda… pero ella se enfureció mas.  
-¡¡Que no¡¡ yo decido, cuanto, como, y donde¡¡ y he decidido que no los quiero¡¡ y si no lo aceptas me largo de aquí¡¡- Dijo avanzando hacia la puerta, eso si que no se iba a poder… la agarre por los hombros… y en un reflejo, queriendo y no queriendo… le vacíe el champagne encima, sus ojos se enfurecieron aun mas…  
-Idiota¡¡ que te pasa¡¡- Dijo Bella enojadísima, alejándose de mi.  
-Era para que te enfriaras un poco…- Dije riendo a carcajadas, además de bonita y sexy, era muy divertida, con todo el champagne encima y su rostro… no tenia precio, pero creo que la situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos… cada vez estaba mas encolerizada, por poco creí que me iba a dar una bofetada que bien merecida me la tenia… pero realmente necesitaba enfriarse… –Si no quieres el dinero esta bien Bella, era solo una sugerencia tranquila, tenia ganas de mojarte esa blusa blanca…- Y vaya que se veía bien… su atuendo de prostituta… comenzaba a gustarme siempre y cuando, fuera solamente yo quien la viera… ella rompió en carcajadas y supe que no estaba, enojada conmigo… era hora de actuar…  
-Hace frío… ¿verdad?- Dije mirando hacia su pecho.  
-¿Si quieres me la quito…?- Dijo ella coquetamente.  
-No es necesario yo lo are…-Eso no iba a ser necesario… tenia muchísimas ganas de desnudarla yo mismo… la tome de la cintura y saque su húmeda camisa, dejándola caer al suelo, apreté su mojada cintura contra mi pecho, olía muy bien... a champagne, su aroma era embriagador… era extraño, disfrutaba del sexo con ella… de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, de su trabajo… en la facultad me tire a muchas chicas, pero jamás sentí lo que sentía con Bella… siempre llegaba al punto exacto de placer… pero no sentía absolutamente nada, con Bella traspasaba esas barreras, podía sentir tanto placer como ella me lo permitía… y me permitía mucho, debo admitir, llegábamos al orgasmo, rápidamente, ella no fingía, no podía fingir algo así… no solo era sexo… era algo mas, creo que comenzaba a amarla.


	7. Isabella Cullen

Edward POV:  
-Isabella Cullen-

Después del orgasmo, Bella comenzó a quedarse dormida, yo acariciaba su cabello y cuello delicadamente con la yema de los dedos…  
Era tan hermosa… le susurraba cosas al oído, sabia que ella no me escuchaba.

-Duerme…-

-Te quiero…-

Me dormí a su lado, teniéndola entre mis brazos, jamás había hecho eso con ninguna mujer, siempre me iba, cuando terminábamos pero ella… realmente era hermosa…

Me levante muy temprano… tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos, deje a Bella dormir tranquilamente…

Después de un par de horas, oí ruidos en la recamara, me senté en el sillón, para que Bella me viera fácilmente, hice como que leía el periódico…

Y ella no se percato de mi presencia, salio de la habitación como una ladrona… de puntitas y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado…

Esta chica si que estaba pirada… ¿por que demonios se quería ir? ... ¿no quería el dinero? le debía bastante...No iba a dejar que se fuese tan fácilmente…

-Son mas de las 9:00- Dije despreocupadamente desde el sofá, se volteo lentamente.  
Su rostro era de sorpresa y preocupación, como si la hubiese pillado haciendo algo realmente malo.

-¡¡Mas de las 9:00¡¡- Dijo alarmada, Me reí por lo bajo, su cara no tenia precio…  
y dije:

-Si… al parecer el orgasmo es un fuerte somnífero-

Pensé que iba a reaccionar coquetamente, que me regresaría el cumplido, y que vendría a

sentarse en mis piernas pero… no sucedió eso.

Ella se puso roja como un tomate, y miro hacia el suelo rápidamente, me quede anonadado, simplemente sorprendido ¿una prostituta sonrojándose?

La mire por varios segundos, sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro eso solo hacia que ella se pusiera mas roja, se veía hermosa con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas me dio risa por ponerla en esta situación… un cliente sonrojando a una prostituta…

-¿Tu…. Te sonrojas?- Dije después de un largo silencio, ella levanto sus ojos apenados.

-Yo pensaba que habían desaparecido de mi, esas reacciones ahora veo que no-

Yo me reía por lo bajo, sin poder evitarlo, eso no era normal… y me daba gusto que ella no fuera como esas prostituías… esas callejeras, que no reaccionara igual a ellas.

Eso quería decir que ella era diferente.

-Pues me alegran que no hayan desaparecido- Dije yo y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

- Tienes hambre… te espero en el comedor…-

No le di tiempo de que me dijera que no, me fui a sentar al comedor, donde había todo tipo de comida, no sabia que le gustaba…

Ella se acerco poco a poco, tímidamente, como si yo fuera un peligroso, su reacción me dio risa, no se me había olvidado que intentó escapar de nuevo, le dije sin voltear a verle:

-Ya veo que intentabas escapar Bella…- Se puso aun mas nerviosa y la sangre volvió a colorear sus mejillas… jamás me cansaría de eso…

-Iba a regresar… iba por…lo que pasa…- Dijo tartamudeando, justo lo que creí que contestaría,.. ni mas ni menos, esta chica si que era un embrollo.

-¿Cómo el otro día?...- Dije divertido. Ella se incomodo y se avergonzó. No quería que se sintiera mal, como el otro día, la había herido.

- No importa… aunque te hubieras ido… hubiera ido por ti… ¿Qué no quieres desayunar?- Le dije, al ver que ella no se movía ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

-¿Desayunar…?- Dijo como si aquella palabra le fuese totalmente nueva. Aunque sabia que su semblante era de sorpresa, me imagino que ningún cliente la invitaba a desayunar, después de revolcarse en su cama… pobre chiquilla.

-Si … ya sabes… lo que hacen todas las personas, en la mañana cuando tienen hambre- Dije con sarcasmo, quería que se relajara un poco… quería que se sintiera una mujer normal, querida, amada y respetada como muchas otras.

-Si lo se…-Dijo nerviosa, asimilando mi propuesta, como si en ella no hubiera algo normal.

- Pero nunca nadie antes… me lo habían pedido- Yo le sonreí "justo lo que había pensado" me levante de mi asiento y le dije:

-Pues seré el primero- Arrastre una silla hacia atrás para que ella se sentara.

Ella estaba aun mas sorprendida y confundida, como si la amabilidad, le fuese completamente extraño… quien sabe cuantos malos tratos habría aguantado hasta que se acostumbro a ellos.

-Nunca habías estado con una prostituta?- Pregunto ella, su pregunta me confundió… ¿tenia pinta de pasar todos los fines con una prostituta?... debía empezar a preocuparme si era así.

-Nunca- Le respondí yo.

-¿Por qué me haz elegido a mi?-

Sus preguntas me confundieron, ¿tan malo era que la tratara como lo que es… una dama? O quizás sus intenciones eran otras, quizás se sentía poca cosa a comparación mía.

Pero la verdad, es que era al revés, me sentía tan dichoso de encontrarla a ella… era como encontrar un diamante en medio de una montaña de Carbón, así era Bella, única y extraña  
perderme en esa avenida de mala muerte…

fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar… la encontré a ella. Ella me sorprendía todo el tiempo… jamás hacia lo que yo pensaba que haría… era un misterio, me encantaba que fuese así, pero ella no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era.

-Por que hay pocas personas que me puedan sorprender en este mundo… tu eres una de ellas- Le dije sinceramente, desde que la conocí, me sorprendió por completo.

Quede eclipsado por su forma de andar, de reír, de hablar… de desnudarse… de todo.

-¿Qué tiene de sorprendente una prostituta-

Dijo como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo como si fuera verdad… ¿Quién le habría echo creer eso? Como se podía expresar así de ella… no era un mas… era la mujer mas extraña y fascinante el mundo entero, me dolía que hablara así de ella misma.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas… - Me miro al rostro sorprendida… y mi celular empezó a vibrar "maldición" dije mentalmente… era el idiota de Mike, me ocupa para todo. ¡Hasta para cagar.¡

-Bueno…? Hola¡¡ Mike¡¡

-Hola Edward… hoy en la noche tienes que ir a una reunión con Kingston.- Dijo rápidamente.

-¿hoy en la noche?-

-Si…. Lleva compañía, alguna bonita mujer, culta y educada… Kingston es un hombre de principios la familia le es primordial, conozco a un par de jovencitas que…-

No le deje terminar, conocía sus gustos… todas eran vulgares… salidas de un burdel barato.

-¡¡tu… que va¡¡ además… ya la tengo…

-¿Enserio? Dijo sorprendido, Bella me miraba con curiosidad.

-Claro… tengo a la chica perfecta… - Dije mirando a Bella con malicia, ella iba a ser mi victima… colgué y me encare a la asustada Bella.

-Lista para ir de compras…- Le dije de repente, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

-¿Qué… de que hablas Edward?-

-Bella… tengo que proponerte un negocio… - En sus ojos relucía la curiosidad

-¿Qué negocio?- Dijo cautelosa.

-Estaré aquí hasta el sábado, quiero que pases la semana conmigo.- Quería que Bella pasara conmigo toda la semana, que me acompañase a todas partes… saber mas de ella. Tenerla conmigo.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo sorprendida. Pero no emocionada mas bien, intrigada, como si lo que le dijese fuese una broma o un chiste.

-Si… quisiera contratarte… mmm… como empleada… ¿quieres pasar la semana conmigo?- Le dije con la voz más seductora que pude. –Te pagare por supuesto… estarás a mi disposición.-

-Oh¡¡ claro, que me encantaría… pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué eliges a una prostituta… cuando puedes tener a la mujer que tu quieras? Eres guapo, listo…-

-Rico-Continué yo, eso a los mujeres les volvía locas… claro, a quien no… pero es que ella no lo entendía… yo la quería a ella a nadie mas… no era frívola ni vana… como a muchas otras con las que salí, y no me quedaron ganas de verles de nuevo.

-Si¡¡ ¿Por qué una prostituta? – Dijo frustrada, como si no entendiera algo básico y esencial. Pero la que no entendía era ella.

-Por que quiero a una profesional.- Le dije con una sonrisa. Ella se frustro mas, no quería aceptar el trato eso era… estaba buscando pretextos y no quería rechazarme, quería que yo lo hiciera por ella, pero eso no iba a suceder… Ella aceptaría el trabajo por las buenas o por las malas…

-No lo se Edward… yo elijo, cuanto, como y cuando…- Ella no me miraba a los ojos… me huía, como si no quisiera que yo me enterase de algo… ella estaba buscando excusas para decir no al trabajo pero ¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué Bella por que no quieres aceptar?- Dije ahora con curiosidad. Ella me miro frustrada. Como si no viera algo obvio.

-Por que yo soy una puta, y las calles son mi lugar… no soy una señorita, vestida de princesita… tengo que vivir en mi realidad, no me puedo dar el lujo de soñar.

- ¿Quién le había dicho esa mentira?... rehusó a mirarme nuevamente… había algo mas… algo que  
me ocultaba no era solo eso…

-Hay mas…- Ella bajo su cara apenada, no quería verme… la tome por la barbilla, pero ella se rehusaba a mirarme…

- Mírame- Le dije yo, y levanto lentamente, sus ojos asustados… en sus ojos había temor… me miraba con ternura y con cariño. Ella sentía algo por mi… algo mas que sexo y dinero y tenia miedo.

-Tu sientes algo por mi… por eso no aceptas…pero yo también siento algo…-

Quería decirle que no se preocupara que… podíamos estar juntos, todo el tiempo que quisiésemos, que se fuera conmigo a Chicago, que la quería profundamente que dejara su vida de perdición por mi, pero ella me callo no quiso escucharme.

-¡¡Basta¡¡- Dijo antes que pudiera decirle nada mas…

- No… ya te dije por que no acepto.- Dijo muy nerviosa, eso quería decir, que no estaba completamente segura, decidí dejar el tema de lado y rogarle.

Si no me quería ver como algo mas que a un cliente, por lo menos quería pasar la semana con ella.

-Por favor Bella… acepta, solo será una semana, te prometo que te pagare bien, dime una cifra aproximada.- Sabia que terminaría aceptando.

-Chato… te saldrá realmente caro… si me quieres las 24 horas del día… eso incluye sexo… sexo… y mucho sexo…. Te saldrá muy caro definitivamente.-

Lo del sexo me gustaba… el dinero no era realmente un problema.

-"0h si… muy, muy caro…". Vamos… dame una cifra aproximada- Ella pensó un breve momento y me miro con una sonrisa malvada.

-6 noches completas… días incluidos… salidas… sexo por supuesto…y noches, incluidas… 4 mil dólares- Aunque me moría por estar toda una semana con ella

Y que solo a mi me perteneciera… 4mil dólares era demasiado… tenia que regatear el precio.

-6 noches a 300… son 1800- Dije regateando.

-También quieres los días…- se defendió ella.

-2 mil.-

-3 mil.- No se daría por vencida.

-Hecho.- Dije yo, antes que elevara el precio.

-4 mil¡¡¡… jamás he ganado ese dinero en toda mi vida¡¡ - Creo que eso era un si, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como un niño que acaba de comprar un juguete nuevo.

-Quizás salgamos por las noches… necesitas ropa-

-¿Cómo que?- Dijo con recelo.  
-Algo… ni muy llamativo… ni muy sexy, clásico…- Se veía sexy, con su atuendo… pero dudo que a Kingston, le gustara…

-Aburrido-

-Elegante.- Le corregí.

-Una cosa mas… ¿te puede decir Eddy?.- Dios… se oia tan sexy en sus labios, pero no toleraba que nadie me dijera así… desde la secundaria…

-Si esperas que te conteste… no-

-Me hubiera quedado por dos mil- Siguió insistiendo.

-Te hubiera dado los cuatro mil-  
-Adiós… Eddy que tengas un buen día- Me dijo guiñando un ojo… esa chica era mi perdición… llegue a la oficina, y rápidamente me encontré con la garrapata de Mike.

-Edward ¡ ¿Quién es esa chica?- Dijo el muy chismoso.

-Ya lo sabrás… Mike- Dije escuetamente.

-Te espera una junta Edward, apresúrate…-

Dijo impacientemente. En toda la junta estuve pensando en Bella, su sonrisa, sus labios, sus caricias, el champagne, el cuarto en el hotel, sus caderas, sacudí la cabeza…

No quería sufrir una desgracia en frente de todos… seria mejor mantener a mi "amiguito" bajo la bragueta.

Termino la junta y fui hacia mi oficina, cuando oí timbrar el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- Dije despreocupadamente para encontrarme con la voz de Bella.

-Se acabo¡¡ no hay trato – Su voz se oía irritada, estaba muy alterada y enojada.

-¿Qué…? Tranquila Bella… ¿Qué te paso?- Dije preocupado.

-Que no he podido comprar ese jodido vestido que me pediste¡¡ me trataron… pésimo, no me quisieron… las odio, me hicieron sentir como basura, en ninguna tienda van a aceptar a una prostituta¡¡-

Dijo Bella llorando, ¿Qué le habrían hecho? Jamás debí de dejarla sola… sentí unas ganas inmensas de protegerla… quería golpear, a cualquiera que la haya insultado…

-Tranquila… voy para aya… no te preocupes y no llores.-

Trate de tranquilizarla y colgué, conduje lo mas rápido que pude… llegue al cuarto de hotel y me encontré a Bella con la mirada vidriosa, lloraba como una chiquilla en el sofá.

Me puse de cuclillas, se veía realmente, mal… no se que le habrán dicho… o hecho, pero lloraba desconsoladamente, me dio mucha tristeza…

-¿Qué te paso Bella?- Dijo tomándome del rostro.

-Quise… comprar un vestido como me pediste… pero no me quisieron atender… me trataron muy mal… me hicieron sentir pésimo-

Dijo de nuevo llorando, si que debieron tratarla mal… ya me encargaría de esa tienda mas tarde…

-Tranquila cariño… yo iré contigo de compras… ¿vale?-

¿Cómo le dije?... "cariño" que extraño… nunca le había dicho así a nadie… pero funciono Bella me dedico una sonrisa hermosa… le quite las lagrimas que había derramado, a ella pareció sorprenderle, y me dio otra hermosa sonrisa, se veía mejor sonriendo que llorando.

-No me gusta que llores…Vamos…-

Y era verdad, si tenia que llamarla "cariño" todo el tiempo y sostener su mano entre la mía, para que sonriera, lo haría encantado. La tome de la mano y salimos de la habitación.

Salí de compras con Bella, no volvería a dejarla sola, odiaba como todos los hombres se volteasen para mirarle las piernas… me ponía… celoso.

Las mujeres barrían con la mirada a Bella… y a mi me dirigían una mirada de lastima, sentía como le afectaba aquello… todo el trayecto no deje de sostener su mano entre la mía… me sentía bien, protegiéndola… la gente era cruel, la habían lastimado, no permitiría que eso volviese a ocurrir.

-La gente me mira…- Dijo Bella incomoda

-Te miran por que eres hermosa…- Hizo un pucherito

-Si claro…-

Pasamos por una tienda muy concurrida y famosa de Hollywood, planeaba entrar a ahí, pero a Bella le dio mucho miedo y me suplico que a esa no…

entonces supe, que en esa tienda le habían humillado… lo deje pasar y le dije que si ella no quería entrar yo lo respetaba, entramos a Gucci.

-¿Esa?- Pregunto Bella en un susurro.

-Si ¿Por qué algún problema?- Le dije preocupado ante la idea de que también la hubiesen humillado en esa tienda.  
-No… es solo que es muy… -

-¿Elegante?-

-Si…- Dijo ella.

-No te preocupes por el dinero cariño.-

Le dije tiernamente, ella me sonrió y creo que se avergonzó, desde que había llegado al hotel no había parado de llamarla "cariño".

Me gustaba su expresión cada vez que le decía así, sonreía apenada o se sonrojaba.

Todas las empleadas, vieron desdeñosamente a Bella, pero cuando me vieron nos dedicaron una sonrisa, pero aun así nadie se digno a atendernos… Bella se sintió fatal.

-Mejor vámonos ed…- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Nada de eso… Bella nos atenderán y si no lo hacen puedes llamar Eddy toda la semana- Ella sonrió y yo me dirigí hacia el gerente.

-Disculpe…- Dije hablándole a un señor que estaba al frente de un mostrador.

-¿Es usted el gerente de esta tienda?- El señor me vio durante unos minutos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si soy Henry Jackson ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- Dijo cortésmente.

-Tengo, mucho, mucho, dinero y lo quiero gastar en su tienda… pero necesito mas atención… necesito ver a sus empleadas a mis pies… necesito que me hagan la pelota…. ¿si me entiende? Mi mujer, quiere ropa… mucha ropa, elegante y costosa ¿me podría ayudar?, quiero algo igual de lindo que ella…-

El gerente se quedo sin habla y dijo:

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de gastar su dinero en nuestra tienda…

- Trono los dedos y en seguida teníamos a 5 jóvenes a nuestra disposición, trayendo y llevando ropa a Bella… me miraba sorprendida y extrañada, como si jamás en su vida hubiese obtenido tanta atención:

-Quisiera probármelos…- Dijo tímidamente, cunado una empleada, intentaba ponerle un jersey a la fuerza…

-¡Claro¡- Dijeron al unísono… como barbies sintonizadas al mismo tono de voz  
y las mismas sonrisas estúpidas.

-Están por aya los probadores- Señalo una. Bella avanzo tímidamente, con la mirada de las 5 barbies sobre ella.

-¿Me acompañas?- Dijo tímidamente.

-Claro.- Le susurre yo. La ayude con una pila de roba… tenia tanta ropa, que estuvo a punto de caer, yo la sostuve por la cintura antes de que eso sucediera.

-Gracias…- Dijo apenada recogiendo la ropa.

-Eres un desastre con las compras ¿cierto?- Ella se sonrojo muchísimo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te agradezco que me acompañaras…. No se que habría hecho sin ti.-

-No fue nada. Cariño…- Le dije tocándole el rostro con ternura, aventó el apilo de ropa al probador y se acerco a mi sugerentemente.

-Por que no me ayudas… con la ropa Eddy.- Dijo acercando su cuerpo al mío.

-Ah… no se Bella… es una tienda… ya sabes…- Ella me agarro por la corbata sin mas y me metió a ese pequeño probador. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mió, y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-Bella… si nos descubren…-

-Ni modo, para eso vas a zurrarles el dinero en la cara…. Y "soy tu mujer", Isabella Cullen… recuerdas…- Comenzó a reír al momento que se quitaba la camisa, instintivamente cerré mis brazos sobre su cintura.

-Tienes razón… Sra. Cullen…-

Le susurre al oído, realmente se oía bien, mi apellido en su nombre… pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en desabrochar su falda…

Me tenia atrapado…los jadeos se volvían mas fuertes y seguidos, desbrocho la bragueta de mis pantalones, tome su cintura entre mis manos y ella cerro sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, estaba apunto de… hacerle el amor, cuando me detuvo, bajo sus piernas y me sonrió inocentemente.

-Tengo que probarme toda esta ropa… lo dejamos para después Eddy- Dijo dándome un casto beso en la frente.

-Que mala eres…- Le dije yo y ella rió histéricamente.

-Edward… es un probador, no es muy seguro, tu sabes…-Dijo probándose una blusa.

-¿Y que? Tu empezaste… ahora lo terminas.- Le dije agarrándola por la cintura, y besando desesperadamente su cuello.

-Edward…- Dijo seria.- Vete del probador… luego terminamos lo que empezamos….-  
Pero yo me rehusaba. Subí mis manos por sus muslos, ella respiraba mas agitadamente.

-No… lo terminamos aquí.-

-¡Edward¡ déjame… ¡aquí no…¡ si nos ven… ya Edward¡-

Pero era demasiado tarde… estaba en ella, mis caderas se movían al compás de las suyas… su respiración y la mía eran agitadas… el probador se movía descontroladamente de un lado para otro. Pero no le dimos importancia.

-Lo vez… te dije que lo terminaríamos aquí…- Ella sonrió y dijo:

-Esto es nuevo nunca había tenido sexo en un probador, es una locura Edward…- Siguió moviendo sus caderas con las mías…

-¿Señorita, todo esta bien? La cabina se mueve mucho….- Nos quedamos petrificados…

-Te dije…- Susurro Bella.

-Si todo esta bien.- Dijo Edward.

-¡Edward¡- Dijo ella en un grito, y enseguida se llevo las manos a su boca.

-T… todo, esta, bien, gra…. Gracias- Dijo Bella tartamudeando.

-No se preocupe… solo ayudaba a mi esposa, con la cremallera.- Reí malignamente al ver la

expresión de Bella.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe…- Dijo la empleada, incrédula.

-¡Dios Edward¡ nos sacaran a patadas de aquí¡ jamás comprare ropa.- Dijo Bella preocupada, me separe de ella y le dije.

-No te preocupes, es Hollywood, hay mas tiendas…- Ella suspiro con frustración.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí… no quiero cometer otra locura.- Me acerque a ella seductoramente y le dije al oído.

-Me encantas… y me encantan tus locuras…- Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y me fui del probador, ella tenia la cara llena de confusión… me miraba como si lo que acábese de hacer no tuviera ningún sentido, me reí por lo bajo…

Bella me mostró, cada conjunto que se probo… con todos se veía preciosa… yo decía…  
-Si y no.- a cada conjunto que ella se probaba, tardamos horas en esa tienda…

Las empleadas no dejaban de llevarle ropa… sombreros, joyería, lencería (con la cual le dije a Bella que se la probara y yo le diría si le quedaba o no…).

Bella rechazo mi indecorosa proposición, cuando una empleada me escucho…

-¡Edward¡ te van a fichar de semental.- Dijo con una sonrisa .- Nos van a correr por develar nuestra vida sexual en publico… Dijo con un pucherito. Me acerque a su oído y susurre.

-¿Tengo pinta de semental?- Le dije seductoramente

-Ya Edward… todas las empleadas nos ven raro… y mas a ti…- Dijo Bella.

-¿Celosa?- Le dije con la voz más seductora que pude.

-Tal vez… - Se fue de mi lado, y siguió viendo más y mas ropa… de pronto mi celular timbro… era Mike.  
-¿Bueno?- Conteste.

-¿Dónde estas?- Dijo con desespero.

-En una tienda de ropa.-

-¿Que? Deberías estar en la oficina, tenemos otra junta urgente…-

-Esta bien, voy para aya…- Dije escuetamente. Y colgué, me acerque a Bella y la tome por la cintura, ella volteo rápidamente.

-Me tengo que ir cariño… sigue con las compras…- Ella hizo un puchero y dijo:

-Esta bien… te veo después…- Me dieron ganas de besarla… pero desistí de la idea, al recordar lo que me dijo de los besos y su trabajo… me quede un buen rato observándola… sin decirle nada.

-¿Edward, que no te ibas?- Dijo confundida. Su voz me saco del trance en el que me encontraba.

-¡Oh… si lo siento… me voy, recuerda que en la noche… me acompañaras a una cena… te quiero lista antes de las 9:00 ¿entendido?-

-Claro… adiós Edward.-

-Adiós Bella…- Salí de ahí, a regañadientes…  
Cuando llegue, Mike ya me esperaba…

-¡Edward¡ todos están furiosos ¡donde estabas¡ ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado esta semana? Andas… en otro mundo ¡vuelve¡¡ tienes trabajo¡-

-Ya, ya, Mike, esta bien, ya llegue tranquilo.-


	8. Celos

**El** **capitulo va dedico a una querida amiga mia… ¡DINA NO SE ME OLVIDA QUE FUISTE TU LA DE LA IDEA¡¡ en este capitulo… aparecera nuestro querido lobito… le doy los creditos a mi amiga por la idea… y enserio… lamento el retrazo… uff… no tengo excusa, estoy muy apenada… pero… me entro la depre… jaja y no habia vuelto a subir… enserio lo lamento… como recompensa pasado mañana volvere a subir… capitulo… y asi hasta que acabe la semana… han sido muy compresivas gracias a todas por sus comentarios… y yo creo que el capitulo les va a encantar… y me van a perdonar… )= bye¡¡¡ enjoy¡¡**

**PD:**

**Pueden ver el vestido**

**De bella en mi perfil¡¡¡**

**=D**

**Bella POV**

"Celos"  
Después de que Edward se fuera, y me dejara una extraña sensación de vacío, salí de esa tienda vestida como toda una dama…repleta de bolsas en cada mano, con un vestido que a mi gusto era demasiado… elegante… para esas horas de la tarde.

Pero todas las personas de aquel lugar… eran elegantes y sofisticadas, siempre vestidos, para ir a alguna fiesta sin requerir de una invitación.

Llevaba un vestido precioso, con colores vistos y tonalidades amarillas, rosas, y verdes, escote al frente, y unos zapatos altos de correa cafés, no me reconocía cuando me vi al espejo.

Esa mujer con un vestidlo de Prada de 500 dólares no era yo.

Salí con aplomo de aquella tienda, sintiéndome diferente, los hombres no se torcían la mirada para verme el culo, me sonreían y me saludaban como si fuese toda una dama, y yo me sentía como tal.

Caminaba por las aceras de Hollywood con aplomo y determinación, sintiéndome superior y mejor… a la prostituta, que entro por aquella tienda me sentía… "diferente".

Una nueva y mejor persona, antes de llegar al hotel, y con las manos repletas de bolsas… decidí hacer una pequeña travesura…

Entre a la misma tienda a la cual, me habían humillado terriblemente.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿desea algo?-Pregunto una de las empleadas.

-No gracias- Dije mordazmente, barriéndola con la mirada, la muchacha parecía intimidada y no parecía reconocerme

-!Hola!-salude con entusiasmo a otra empleada que estaba al frente de un mostrador.

-Hola…-Saludo confundida...

-¿Qué… acaso no me recuerda… que pena… no me diga eso….- Dije con falso tono lastimero.

-No lo siento….- Dijo confundida y apenada.

-Estuve ayer aquí…- Dije sin interés, como si aquello hubiese sido lo mas normal del mundo.

-No lo siento… no lo recuerdo… algún problema con su ropa…-Dijo como si yo hubiese comprado algo ahí… ¡jaja¡.

-A decir verdad yo no compre nada aquí….-

-¿Desea comprar algo?- Dijo algo frustrada…

-¿Comprar… Yo… en su… tienda? No me haga reír… pues por quien me toma… quería comprar en su tienda… pero….- Dije sin terminar la frase y la dependentista se impacientaba mas… lo cual me daba mucha gracia.

-No encontró lo que buscaba…-

-Si de echo… me había gustado ese vestido…- Dije señalando un vestido hermoso, color celeste.

-Oh… ese es muy caro… y hermoso, cuesta 700 dólares.- Dijo con malicia en sus ojos.

-¿Trabaja a comisión verdad?- Pregunte.

-Si…-Dijo confundida…

-Pues metió la pata… ¿Y como?... ¡hasta el cuello¡ … ayer vine y no me quisieron atender… Ni modo, usted se lo perdió…usted, seguirá de empleada y yo de prostituta renovada… -

Dije mostrándole todas las bolsas de las compras… ella abrió la boca sorprendida…

-La próxima vez que entre una prostituta por su tienda… les doy un concejo, atiéndala… son de buena suerte… y seguro que vendrán muchas mas… y no precisamente a comprar ¡Adiós¡ … Me voy de compras- Dije riéndome histéricamente.

Subí a la suite del hotel… realizada, con una sonrisa en los labios a puesto que esas "señoritas" no volverían a tratar mal a ninguna prostituta en toda su perra vida… me reí por la bajo.

-

-

-

Sus expresiones de sorpresa no tenían precio…De repente… el teléfono sonó…

-¿Diga…?-

-Bella… soy yo, Edward, ¿Cómo te fue de compras?, ¿Te trataron mal?- Dijo preocupado… pero que lindo era este tío.

-No Edward, despreocúpate… me fue de maravilla… no sabes….- Dije riendo histéricamente….

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto con recelo…

-Yo… nada, Eddy ¡por que piensas eso¡, dios… no yo nada…- Dije falsamente indignada.

-Bella… - Dijo el sin paciencia…

-Tranquilo… ¿vas a venir a comer? Te cuento, cuando llegues…-

-Bella… no se si pueda…-

-Nada, nada, te cuento cuando llegues… además no tiene nada de interesante defender mis derechos como civil… me voy me voy¡¡ te espero Eddy.-

Dije cortando la comunicación y volviendo a reír… me recordó a mis años en la secundaria, di un fuerte suspiro y revise el reloj… 2:30, Edward no tardaría… quería ver la cara que pusiese cuando me viera.

Fui hacia el tocador y me puse brillo labial.

Me senté en la entrada, cruce las piernas coquetamente, levantado un poco el vestido y me retoque el cabello, unos 10 minutos después… el cerrojo comenzó a dar vuelta mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande… El entro y se quedo sorprendido…

-Buenas tardes amor… ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo cariño?- Dije coquetamente, el se quedo impresionado, a la entrada de la puerta… sin articular palabra

-¿Tan mal me veo cariño?- Dije con un falso tono de indignación pero al mismo tiempo sensual.

-No… no… todo lo contrario si que te ves preciosa…- Dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima, yo le sonreí y fui hasta el, le bese en la mejilla y tome su portafolios llevándolo a la mesa.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo cariño?.- Dije con voz melosa, como si yo fuese su esposa.

-Muy bien…- Dijo sin despegarme los ojos de la cara…- Gracias.-

-¿Nos vamos a comer…?.-

-Claro…- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa… sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos…

- Te ves hermosa…- Me susurro al oído… yo ruborice…. Debía de dejar de hacer eso¡¡ como lo hacia¡¡ dios¡¡ no¡¡ no¡¡ el era el único… capaz de crear esa reacción en mi, el rió por lo bajo al verme de nuevo ruborizada.

-Gracias Edward.- Dije con otro susurro.

-¿Nos vamos?.-

-Claro…- Respondí con una enorme sonrisa… me tomo de la mano y salimos de la suite.

-¿Y a donde me llevas?- Le pregunte yo…

-Esa es una sorpresa…- Dijo con tono de niño travieso.

-Edward…- Dije quejándome…

-No, nada de Edward… y no trates averiguar a donde…- Dijo abriéndome la puerta de su volvo, entre con un pucherito en la cara. El se rió por mi expresión

-No me dirás…- Dije dando mi último intento

-No.- Dijo con aplomo…- Ya lo sabrás… no desesperes…- Dijo con una irresistible sonrisa torcida… y mi corazón dio un vuelco, sin mas remedio, acepte sus peticiones.

Llegamos a una gran puerta de madera abierta de par en par… "Bramasole" decía un gran letrero en la entrada, del techo colgaban adornos en forma de estrella de cristal, era una construcción, medieval, como un castillo, a los lados, había dos grandes robles… en la entrada estaba un recepcioncita, Edward me ayudo a bajar, y le dio las llaves al ballet parking.

-¡Wao¡ Edward… es hermoso.- Dije sorprendida.

-Me alegra que te gustara.- Dijo tomándome de la mano. Fuimos a recepción, donde el gerente me lanzo una mirada lasciva, que molesto a Edward, haciendo que este me protegiera de tras de el.

-Edward Cullen.- Dio su nombre destilando hiel.

-Pasen.- Dijo de mala gana, no sin antes mirarme el culo.

-¿Celoso?.- Le dije picajosa.

-Era un cerdo Bella… que no viste como se te quedaba viendo…- Dijo molesto.

-Entonces si estabas celoso…- Seguí retándolo. Me miro sin paciencia y yo le dedique una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, si estaba… No me gusta que te miren el culo, mientras vas conmigo ¿contenta?- Dijo molesto.

-Si lo se… tranquilo ya paso…- Su semblante se suavizo y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eres increíble…- Yo reí ante su comentario.

-También a ti, te miran las mujeres…- Dije con un puchero.

-¿Celosa?.- Me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, yo no… yo las entiendo… eres muy guapo…-

-Si, si estabas celosa…- Dijo tomándome por la cintura.

-No…- Me reí..- Edward déjame…- No me dejaba avanzar, me retenía entre sus brazos.

-Di, que estabas celosa…- Dijo poniendo sus labios en mi cuello.

-No… Edward…- Dije entre jadeos.

-Dilo…- Siguió insistiendo.

-¡Si¡ si estaba.- Dije rompiendo en risas, cuando empezó a hacerme cosquillas

-Muy bien… muy bien, yo lo sabia.- Dijo seguro de si.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, flanqueado por gran jardín lleno de jazmines blancos y  
Grandes robles… era muy hermoso, a lo lejos se escuchaba una melodía melancolía, era jazz o blues, acompañada de violines.

Cuando nos fuimos acercando pude identificar la canción "Georgia on my mind" de Ray charles… una de mis melodías preferidas de ese cantante. (N/A: Es una sugerencia… bajen la canción y lean el capitulo dará mas énfasis a la lectura =D, si no quieren… no importa igual se disfruta¡¡).

Llegamos a un gran salón y me fui de bruces cuando lo vi… el salón era muy grande, totalmente blanco, con un candelabro al centro de hermosos cristales, estaba decorado al estilo medieval, lo cual me encantaba.

En el fondo estaba un pianista negro, cantando "Georgia on my mind" el salón estaba muy bien iluminado por unos ventanales muy grandes que tenían unas finas cortinas color carmesí y dejaban ver hacia el puerto.

El azul del mar y el resplandor de las paredes, daban un contraste con los cristales del candelabro dejando destellos azules y blancos por todo el salón… simplemente era hermoso.

Edward me tomo por el brazo y nos situamos en el centro del restaurante acaparando las miradas de todos los comensales… mujeres por parte de Edward, y hombres por parte mía.

Las mesas eran de roble, sólido y fuerte, se veían clásicas… pero no viejas ni deterioradas, iban acorde con el lugar, había un par de copas en la mesa, y una mesera llego rápido y nos sirvió vino a Edward y a mi.

-Bonita música…- Le dije suspirando.- Realmente bonita…

-¿Te gusta Ray Charles?.- Pregunto confundido.

-Si… era un ciego muy talentoso…- Dije son sarcasmo.- ¿A ti no..?- Pregunte extrañada

-Por supuesto…- Dijo con aplomo.

-Buenas tardes…- Dijo la mesera, sin siquiera mirarme… estaba embobada con Edward.- ¿Desean ordenar o la carta?.- Dijo la mesera.

-La carta por favor.- Dijo Edward sin siquiera mirarla… Dejo las cartas en nuestra mesa… confundida y decepcionada por la poca atención de Edward hacia ella.

-Yo quiero…Saltimbocca a la Romana.- Dijo Edward… Yo no sabia que pedir… todos eran platillos desconocidos para mi.- y Escargots… ¿y tu Bella?.- Dijo Edward, yo no sabia… todo estaba en italiano.

-Lo mismo Edward.- Dije avergonzada, el me sonrío y la mesera se fue… estaba muy apenada, no me gustaba que eligieran por mi.

No era de esas mujeres que les gustaba que eligieran ellos… para complacerlos… que pensaría el de mi… ¿Qué no puedo escoger por mi misma? Pero en este caso era verdad no sabia que elegir… no entendía nada, voltee a ver a Edward el cual tenia una sonrisa malévola.

-Edward… no sabia que elegir… no conozco ningún platillo.- Dije apenada… El me sonrío.

-No te preocupes Bella… mira…- Me acerco una carta y me empezó a explicar todos los platillos de esta… y sus respectivos vinos… Petrus, borgoña, cosechas, año, su buqué, Edward sabia de todo¡¡ me dejo sorprendida.

Llegaron nuestros platillos, se veía bien… pero ¿Qué era? Si me lo iba a comer tenia que saber como se llamaba.

-¿Qué tienes Bella?.- Dijo preocupado.

-No… nada… ¿pero que es eso?.- Dije confundida al ver, un platillo totalmente desconocido para mi, era carne enrollada… con una decoración extraña.

-Se llama, Saltimbocca a la Romana, Bella… son tajadas de cordero…- Dijo con una sonrisa… le correspondí.

Empecé a comer ese extraño platillo poco a poco… no sabia tan mal después de todo… termine comiéndomelo todo… junto con el vino borgoña que Edward había pedido.

Después vino el segundo platillo. Me quede… catatonica…

-¿Pasa algo Bella?- Dijo Edward preocupado.

-¿Caracoles?.- Dije sorprendida y con cara de asco, el se echo a reír.

-Escargots… Bella, en italiano, caracoles… saben muy bien, te lo prometo…- Decidí dejar mis niñerías atrás… y empezar a comer esos… "escargots". Trate de comerlo con las manos pero no podía… Edward me extendió un raro artefacto…

-Usa esto Bella… se usan para comer Escargots…- Era una especie de cuchara, pero con unas tenazas ovaladas. Intente sacar al caracol de su caparazón, pero no sirvió… el caracol voló… por los aires.

-Ups… lo siento…- Dije apenada. Un mesero lo recogió y dijo.

-Siempre pasa…- Le sonreí…

-Esos mamones resbalan mucho…- Me queje… Edward que me veía divertido. Me encogí de hombros.

Después Edward me pasaba los Escargots… ya no quiso prestarme la cuchara… no sabían tan mal… sabían salados.

Lo que mas disfrute fue el helado de menta… fue lo mas familiar que conocía… Antes de irnos una mesera vino a nuestra mesa.

-Disculpe… le mandan esto señorita…- Dijo alargando una tarjetita.

-Se lo manda el joven de aya…- Dijo señalando una mesa del extremo.

Me fije y era un chico bastante guapo, moreno, claramente alto, musculoso y unos ojos dulces y tiernos color tierra.

El me sonrío abiertamente sin importarle el rictus de disgusto, de Edward el cual, estaba cada vez mas enojado, yo no le devolví la sonrisa, y me fije en la tarjetita, que decía:

Hola:  
Perdona mi atrevimiento… pero eh notado que eres demasiado hermosa, para no conocerme… creo que mereces algo mejor, que tu acompañante ¿no crees?… mi nombre es Jacob Black, me gustaría conocerte… ¿me darías tu teléfono y tu numero?... Adiós linda.

-¡Vaya¡ que atrevido es este chico¡.- Dije sorprendida y divertida por su atrevimiento.  
Edward me quito la tarjeta de mala gana, y su cara se endureció mas.

-Imbécil.- Dijo entre dientes… tomo un lapicero de la solapa de su traje y comenzó a escribir en la misma tarjeta. Termino de escribir y se la dio a la mesera.

-Llévesela…- Le dijo a la mesera… y esta obedeció.

-¿Qué le pusiste?- Le dije confundida.

-Lo que se merecía… que no molestara a mi novia, que si lo seguía haciendo, iba a acabar muy mal… que se consiguiera una de su tipo… que tu eras demasiada mujer para un niño.- Dijo enfadado y yo comencé a reír.

-¡Estas celoso¡- Rompí en risas.

- ¿Tu novia?... - Dije coquetamente. El estaba cada vez mas enojado.

- Tu novia…- Dije en un susurro, pero esta vez sin sarcasmo lo dije con dulzura… con deseo… me miro a los ojos y estos empezaron a dulcificarse y recobrar su hermoso color esmeralda de siempre, sin odio alguno.

-¿Quieres bailar?.- Me pregunto mientras sonaba otra melodía " You are so beautiful"

-No se…- Dije recelosa… no era buena bailando. -¿ Se puede bailar…? Nadie esta bailando Edward… ¿y si nos corren?.- Dije asustada.

-Shh… vamos a bailar… y nadie nos detendrá…- Dijo Edward levantándose y extendiendo su mano en forma de invitación yo la acepte y fuimos hacia un extremo del salón.

Edward me tomo por la cintura y yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Edward… no se bailar.- Le dije con miedo al ver que el empezaba a mecerse.

-¿De que hablas? Bailas muy… Bien y muuuy sexy.- Dijo el.

-No se bailar así… con música lenta.-

-Ah¡¡ no os preocupéis señorita… tu solo déjate llevar y yo haré el resto…- Dijo acercándose mas a mi… la gente nos veía extrañados, en especial ese tal "Jacob Black" cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

Edward se mecía al compás de la música, acerco su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme.

-Edward… aquí no…- Le regañe.

-Oh… esta bien…- Dijo con un pucherito de niño.- Eres mala… sabes?- Me reí por su expresión, empezó a tararear la canción…"You are so beatifuul".

Estaba tan segura entre sus brazos… no quería separarme de el… no quería abrir lo ojos y ver que solo es un sueño… estaba tan feliz recostada en su hombro… aspirando su dulce aroma de repente Edward me sostuvo aun mas fuerte y me inclino hacia el, arqueándome hacia el suelo.

-¡Edward¡.- Le grite.

-No pasa nada Bella.- Dijo inclinándome mas hacia abajo, el reía por lo bajo.

-¡Ya súbeme…¡- Le dije en un susurro.

-Esta bien…- Dijo volviendo mi cuerpo hacia el.

Después un par de dedos tocaron mi hombro demandado atención, seguro seria algún gerente pidiéndonos que no bailáramos y que no diéramos demostraciones de "nuestro amor".

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con ese chico… llamado Jacob, empezaba a molestarme realmente, tenia una sonrisa estupida de oreja a oreja… Edward no se percato de su presencia.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero me preguntaba si quieres bailar conmigo…-

-Disculpa pero no puedo… no quiero sonar grosera pero… estoy con mi novio…- Le dije sin despegar la cabeza de su hombro, Edward se despego de mi y miro con desprecio a Jacob…

-Cariño… si tu quieres bailar con el… no me impondré… sabes que te amo… y confío plenamente en ti…- Dijo jugando con el pobre chico… me dio ternura… pero no quería bailar con el. Voltee a ver al chico que estaba plenamente confundido.

-Lo siento… pero se nos hace tarde… a cambio de doy mi nombre… soy Bella Swan…- Dije extendiendo mi mano y el la acepto con una sonrisa en el rostro ese chico no pasaba de 20 años, era bastante mas joven que yo.

-Nos vamos… todo un gusto…- Dijo Edward fríamente pero con cordialidad, el chico ni lo noto clavo sus ojos en mi rostro… y Edward me llevo hasta la entrada, pago la cuenta y nos fuimos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Pregunte confundida.- Primero… eres un puñetaz con el pobre muchacho y luego… todo un caballero.-

-Ha sido muy gracioso ver su expresión confundida, además… pensándolo bien, no tenia nada de malo que bailaras con el pobre muchacho…- Dijo riendo.

-Luego se le quito lo confundido… no viste como me miraba, como un idiota ya después ni le importaste…- Edward crispo las manos al volante..- Además yo no quería bailar con el.

-Ya se… pero ya no importa no le volveremos a ver…-

-¿Y que fue todo eso de "tu novia"?-

-Ah… era parte de la actuación Bella.- Rió entre dientes y después se puso serio.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunte confundida ante su estado de ánimo.

-Nada… recuerda que tienes que estar lista a las 9:00pm tienes que cenar con un cliente mío…- Dijo volviendo a su estado de animo normal.


	9. Bonheur

Hola¡¡¡ lamento el retrazo¡¡ pero han pasado muchas cosas desde que actualize la ultima vez¡¡ sorry¡¡¡ pero aquí les traigo el proximo capitulo enjoy¡¡

DINA la pervertida te amo¡¡

Jajaja

Dejen reviews¡¡ plisss bye¡¡¡

Edward POV:  
-"bonheur"-

Estaba aburrido en mi oficina, dentro de 15 minutos tendría una reunión… una aburrida y tediosa reunión… decidí llamar a Bella, quería saber como le había ido de compras… me preocupaba el hecho de que la hubiesen tratado mal.

-¿Diga…?- La dulce voz de Bella resonó por el auricular

-Bella… soy yo, Edward, ¿Cómo te fue de compras?, ¿Te trataron mal?- Creo que había sonado demasiado sobre protector…

-No Edward, despreocúpate… me fue de maravilla… no sabes….- Dijo riendo histéricamente….

-¿Qué hiciste?- Le pregunte al oír su risa malvada… seguro había hecho alguna travesura.

-Yo… nada, Eddy ¡por que piensas eso¡, dios… no yo nada…- Dijo falsamente indignada.

-Bella… - Mi paciencia se estaba agotando…

-Tranquilo… ¿vas a venir a comer? Te cuento, cuando llegues…- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Bella… no se si pueda…- Tenia una reunión en 15 minutos…

-Nada, nada, te cuento cuando llegues… además no tiene nada de interesante defender mis derechos como civil… me voy me voy¡¡ te espero Eddy.-

Dijo cortando la comunicación… Bella me iba a volver loco, por un lado tenia muchas ganas de verla y tenia mucha curiosidad… ¿Qué maldad habría hecho? y por otro lado… mi trabajo…

Suspire profundamente y decidí ir con Bella, seguro me ganaría una buena patada en el culo por parte de Mike, ni modo… Salí a escondidas de mi oficina con el temor de que Mike me viera.

Conduje de prisa, hasta llegar al hotel, subí a la Suite y me encontré con Bella, sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y el vestido un poco mas arriba del muslo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

ya no se veía como una prostituta, se veía como una "señorita" aunque no lo fuese… se veía tan, hermosa, su cabello alborotado, sus labios rojos, y un toque de picardía en sus ojos color chocolate.

Su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones mentales, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en la puerta, admirando su belleza.

-Buenas tardes amor… ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo cariño?- Como un bobo me quede en la entrada de la puerta sin articular palabra, su voz sonaba increíblemente sexy… me recibió como si fuese mi esposa.

-¿Tan mal me veo cariño?- Dijo en un tono sumamente sensual… en lo único que podía concentrarme era en ella… Hice un esfuerzo y le dije:

-No… no… todo lo contrario si que te ves preciosa….- Bella me sonrió y se aproximo a mí, mi corazón dio un vuelco, al verle sonreír, me beso en la mejilla tiernamente, como si fuese su esposo y acabase de llegar del trabajo, tomo mi portafolios y lo dejo en la mesa.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo cariño?.- Dijo con ternura.

-Muy bien…- Dije sin despegarle los ojos de su rostro…no podía pensar o concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese ella- Gracias.-

-¿Nos vamos a comer… cariño?.- Dijo resaltando la palabra "cariño". Se oía increíblemente sexy, esa palabra en sus labios, y mas si me lo decía a mi…

-Claro…Te ves hermosa…- Al instante Bella se ruborizo muchísimo… me encantaban esas pinceladas de rosa pálido en sus mejillas, era tan fácil, hacer que se ruborizara…

Eso me encantaba de ella, pero creo a Bella no le hacia mucha gracia que yo tuviera ese efecto sobre ella… Me reí por lo bajo.

-Gracias Edward.- Dijo en un susurro. Estaba claramente apenada.

-¿Nos vamos?.- Dije para distraerla de su sonrojo.

-Claro…- Me Respondió con esa hermosa sonrisa… que tanto me gustaba la tome de la mano y salimos de la suite.

-¿Y a donde me llevas?- Pregunto Bella ansiosa como una chiquilla, quise intensificar su curiosidad

-Esa es una sorpresa…- Dije sin revelarle nada… sabia que eso la molestaría, me gustaba molesta, era muy linda enojada.

-Edward…- Dijo, claramente exasperada "Bingo".

-No, nada de Edward… y no trates averiguar a donde…-

Dije abriéndole la puerta del volvo, entro de mala gana al auto sin siquiera mirarme, con un pucherito en la cara…

¿Quería aparentar estar enojada? Por que la verdad lo hacia muy mal, parecía una chiquilla mimada, haciendo una rabieta.

-No me dirás…- Dijo ella.

-No.- Dije con aplomo…- Ya lo sabrás… no desesperes…- Le dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla… ella me respondió con otra.

Había hecho un par de reservaciones en "Bramasole" ese lugar era mi restaurante preferido, tenia un toque de informal, pero al mismo tiempo elegante, era clásico, tenia una construcción medieval, jardines llenos de jazmines y robles, la comida italiana era perfecta, tenían buen vino, y hasta el cantante de Jazz era excelente…

Su música hacia una perfecta combinación con el lugar, esperaba que a Bella le gustase… Llegamos al lugar y la expresión de Bella no tenia precio...estaba sorprendida.

Como una niña que conoce por primera vez el mar…

-¡Wao¡ Edward… es hermoso.- Dijo Bella sorprendida. Era realmente fácil sorprenderla.

-Me alegra que te gustara.- Dije tomándola de la mano. Fuimos a recepción, en cuanto llegamos, el cerdo del recepcionista, le lanzo una mirada lasciva a Bella, desnudándola con la mirada, creo que me sentía…

¿Celoso?, era ridículo… pero si, instintivamente cubrí a Bella, alejándola de las miradas lascivas y fantasiosas de ese cerdo, nada mas yo, podía tener fantasías con ella…

-Edward Cullen.- Dije mi nombre cortantemente.

-Pasen.- Dijo el idiota de mala gana… no sin antes mirar el trasero de Bella por ultima vez… me sentía furioso… ¡que cínico el tipo¡

-¿Celoso?.- Dijo Bella con su dulce voz.

-Era un cerdo Bella… que no viste como se te quedaba viendo…- Dije molesto. Claro que lo estaba…

-Entonces si estabas celoso…-

Siguió insistiendo, no quería admitir en frente de ella que estaba celoso… seria difícil de explicar no tenia ningún derecho sobre ella, solo era su cliente, mi convicción se desvaneció cuando me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa e inocente, me derretía cuando hacia eso…

-Si, si estaba…. No me gusta que te miren el culo, mientras vas conmigo ¿contenta?- Dije aun molesto al recordar al recepcionista

-Si lo se… tranquilo ya paso…- Su voz suave y su sonrisa me tranquilizo… ¿Cómo lo hacia? Ella tenia cierto poder sobre mi…

-Eres increíble…- Le dije sinceramente, ella rió.

-También a ti, te miran las mujeres…- Dijo con un pucherito.

-¿Celosa?.- Dije retándola…

-No, yo no… yo las entiendo… eres muy guapo…- Eso no era cierto… necesitaba saber que también ella estaba celosa.

-Si, si estabas celosa…- Seguí insistiendo, y la tome por la cintura.

-No…- Bella rió..- Edward déjame…- Dijo con voz débil… necesitaba que lo admitiese… por que yo si lo había estado.

-Di, que estabas celosa…- Dije poniendo mis labios en su cuello. no dejaría avanzar a Bella hasta que lo aceptara…

-No… Edward…- Se negaba a aceptarlo…

-Dilo…- La presione mas…

-¡Si¡ si estaba.- Dijo rompiendo en risas… cuando comencé a hacerle cosquillas

-Muy bien… muy bien, yo lo sabia.-

Le dije seguro de mi… en el fondo temía que su respuesta fuese negativa, caminamos por un largo pasillo, que daba al salón del restaurante, a lo lejos se escuchaba el cantante de jazz, tocaba una de mis melodías preferidas, "Georgia on my mind".

Cuando llegamos al salón, la expresión de Bella, era de sorpresa… como la de una chiquilla. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Como veía que no reaccionaba y que no tenia indicios de seguir caminando, ya que seguía embobada viendo aquel lugar, la tome por el brazo, y caminamos hasta llegar a la mesa mas cercana.

-Bonita música…- Dijo Bella suspirando.- Realmente bonita…-

Eso me sorprendió, jamás imagine que a ella le gustara Ray Charles, bueno, no creía que a una prostituta le gustara ese tipo de música, definitivamente Bella no era ni parecía una prostituta.

-¿Te gusta Ray Charles?.-

Pregunte confundido y con curiosidad ¿realmente sabia quien era? O solo le gustaba la melodía… por que había una gran diferencia, si sabia quien era, ella era inteligente y culta si le gustaba la melodía, solo era inteligente.

-Si… era un ciego muy talentoso…- Dijo son sarcasmo culta e inteligente… - ¿A ti no..?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Por supuesto…- Me apresure a decir, Bella me sorprendía cada vez mas, no solo era hermosa, también era inteligente.

-Buenas tardes…- Dijo la mesera.- ¿Desean ordenar o la carta?.-

-La carta por favor.- Dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

-Yo quiero…Saltimbocca a la Romana.- Le dije a la mesera, era un platillo italiano que me encantaba, y era la especialidad de la casa,- y Escargots… ¿y tu Bella?.-

Dije al verla totalmente confundida.

-Lo mismo Edward.-

Dijo con las mejillas encendidas, le sonreí, no se veía que Bella fuera del tipo de persona que suelen dejar sus decisiones a los otros.

Se veía independiente y segura de si, me dio risa su situación, dependía de mi… me pregunto que pensaría cuando le trajeran los Escargots?

-Edward… no sabia que elegir… no conozco ningún platillo.- Dijo apenada, yo le sonreí. Eso se podía arreglar…

-No te preocupes Bella… mira…-

Le acerque una carta y comencé a explicarle cada platillo, Bella abría los ojos como un niño y me dirigía sonrisas inocentes.

Sus ojos relucían de curiosidad, como si todo lo que le dijese fuese de vital importancia, le enseñe los vinos, su buque, cosecha, marcas, año, Bella aprendía rápidamente, lo cual me sorprendió.

Pedí un Petrus y a Bella le encanto… Llegaron nuestros platillos, Bella no probo bocado, mientras que yo, ya había empezado a comer, tenia en su rostro, una cara de confusión, no de asco, si no mas bien de duda y curiosidad.

-¿Qué tienes Bella?.- Dije preocupado al ver su expresión.

-No… nada… ¿pero que es eso?.- Dijo confundida y arrugando sus pequeñas cejas, Bella era demasiado curiosa. Tenia curiosidad por todo lo que no conocía, así fuese su comida, tenia que saber que era.

-Se llama, Saltimbocca a la Romana, Bella… son tajadas de cordero…-

Le dije con una sonrisa, explicándole que era lo que estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca, ella me dedico otra sonrisa, y empezó a comer, poco a poco.

Seguí de hito en hito cada expresión que hacia, confusión, curiosidad, miedo, al final se acabo todo el platillo y pareció gustarle, Después vino el segundo platillo y Bella pareció palidecer, dio un rictus de asco al ver los Escargots.

-¿Pasa algo Bella?- Dije de nuevo preocupado.

-¿Caracoles?.- Dijo arrugando las cejas, y con cara de asco, su expresión era divertida, no pude evitar reírme.

-Escargots… Bella, en italiano, caracoles… saben muy bien, te lo prometo…-

Le explique amablemente, de echo adoraba explicarle lo que no entendía, siempre tenia una nueva expresión.

Esta vez no dijo nada mas y empezó a comer, después de pasarle la cuchara para que sacara al caracol de su caparazón, Bella hizo de las suyas, el Escargot salio volando por los aires.

-Ups… lo siento…- Dijo apenada. Un mesero lo recogió y dijo.

-Siempre pasa…- Bella le sonrió tímidamente con las mejillas encendidas.  
Yo reía divertido de las ocurrencias de Bella, terminamos de comer y estábamos a punto de irnos cuando vino una mesera.

-Disculpe… le mandan esto señorita…- Dijo alargando una tarjetita.

-Se lo manda el joven de aya…-

Dijo señalando una mesa del extremo… en aquella mesa, había un tipo alto, de tez morena, musculoso, y cabello negro.

No me callo nada bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar las insinuaciones de tipos como el hacia Bella?.

Empezaba a cansarme de esta situación… Bella tenia demasiados pretendientes y yo muy poca paciencia.

¿Quién se creía ese tipo?, Bella volteo a verle, y el muy descarado le sonrió abiertamente, me sentí ufano, cuando Bella no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bajo su mirada hasta la tarjetita, sus ojos se abrieron por la estaba cada vez mas enojado, ¿Qué demonios le habría puesto en la mentada tarjeta?

-¡Vaya¡ que atrevido es este chico¡.- Dijo sorprendida y divertida lo que me irrito mas, ¿le paresia divertido que el imbécil le coqueteara mientras iba conmigo? Le quite la tarjeta de mala gana, me enoje aun mas cuando leí, la tarjetita, era un cretino total.

-Imbécil.- Dije entre dientes… tenia que hacer algo… si quería, que dejara de molestar a Bella, tome un lapicero de mi solapa y comencé a escribir, unas líneas a ese mamón. Termine de escribir y le di la tarjetita a la mesera.

-Llévesela…- Le dije cortantemente.

-¿Qué le pusiste?- Dijo confundida. ¿Y aun lo preguntaba?.

-Lo que se merecía… que no molestara a mi novia, que si lo seguía haciendo, iba a acabar muy mal… que se consiguiera una de su tipo… que tu eras demasiada mujer para un niño.-

Dije aun enfadado al recordar a aquel imbécil. Ella venia conmigo ¿yo era poco hombre? El era un niño y Bella toda una mujer y venia conmigo. Bella comenzó a reír.

-¡Estas celoso¡.- Rompió en risas ¿pero que era tan gracioso?, estaba realmente enojado.

-¿Tu novia?... - Dijo coquetamente. Estaba a punto de levantarme y dejar a Bella en la mesa, todavía que la defendía de ese cretino y ella se burlaba… no era nada gracioso.

Pero su voz dulce y armoniosa, me volvió a la realidad.- Tu novia…- Dijo en un susurro, estaba vez sin nota de sarcasmo o burla en su voz, como si realmente lo deseara, lo dijo con ternura y sensualidad, su voz me tranquilizó, e hizo olvidarme de todo y de todos.

-¿Quieres bailar?.- Le pregunte, cuando escuche la melodía "You are beatifuul" solo quería estar aun mas cerca de ella y olvidarme de todo y todos…

Bella no estaba muy segura, pero me las arregle para convencerla, llegamos a un extremo del salón, la tome por la cintura, acercándola mas a mi, ella paso sus brazos sobre mi cuello quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Edward… no se bailar.- Dijo Bella con miedo.

-¿De que hablas? Bailas muy…. Bien y muuuy sexy.- Le dije al recordar nuestro primer encuentro, claro que bailaba bien.

-No se bailar así… con música lenta.- Oh… era eso.

-Ah¡¡ no os preocupéis… tu solo déjate llevar y yo haré el resto…-

Dije como excusa y me acerque aun mas a su cuerpo, su olor penetraba en cada rincón de mi ser, su cuello estaba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, ya que Bella estaba recargada sobre mi hombro.

sin poder contenerlo mas, acerque mis labios a su delicado cuello y me sumergí en su dulce aroma.

-Edward… aquí no…- Me reprendió Bella.

-Oh… esta bien…- Dije con un pucherito de niño.-

Eres mala…- Bella rió armoniosamente, e inconcientemente empecé a tararear la canción "You are so beatifuul", quedaba a la perfección con Bella.

Ella no solo era hermosa, era inteligente, curiosa, inocente, una niña, y una mujer a la vez, amaba su juegos, sus bromas, su cuerpo, sus caderas, su cintura. Ceñí mas a Bella contra mi y comencé a bajarla lentamente, ella grito de pánico.

-¡Edward¡.-

-No pasa nada Bella.- Dije inclinándola aun mas hacia abajo, yo reía divertido.

-¡Ya súbeme…¡- Dijo en un susurro con la cara llena de pánico.

-Esta bien…- Dije volviendo su cuerpo contra el mío.  
De repente oí una detestable voz…

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero me preguntaba si quieres bailar conmigo…- Seguro seria ese tal Jacob Black, Bella no se separo de mi y le contesto.

-Disculpa pero no puedo… no quiero sonar grosera pero… estoy con mi novio…- Fui yo quien me separe de ella, para enfrentar a ese cretino, pero cuando vi a aquel inocente niño, le dije algo mejor…. Seria mas divertido.

-Cariño… si tu quieres bailar con el… no me impondré… sabes que te amo… y confío plenamente en ti…-

Sabia que Bella diría que no, le chocaba bailar, no creo que quisiese bailar con un desconocido, los ojos de Bella reflejaban sorpresa y confusión, me miraba a mi y luego al chico, claramente estaba en un dilema, me sentí mal por poner a Bella en esa situación.

El chico en cambio estaba sorprendido, tal vez por mi cambio de actitud, o por la actitud de Bella.

-Lo siento… pero se nos hace tarde… a cambio de doy mi nombre… soy Bella Swan…- ¡Bingo¡, Bella le extendió su mano amablemente y este lo acepto con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que me irrito bastante, no le despego los ojos del rostro de Bella en ningún momento.

-Nos vamos… todo un gusto…- Dije antes de darle oportunidad de nada al tal Jacob Black, le dirigí una mirada iracunda, antes de irnos pero el no pareció notarlo, se quedo mirando a Bella como imbécil hasta que salimos del restaurante.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Pregunto confundida.- Primero… eres un puñetaz con el pobre muchacho y luego… todo un caballero.-

-Ha sido muy gracioso ver su expresión confundida, además… pensándolo bien, no tenia nada de malo que bailaras con el pobre muchacho…-

Dije riendo, aunque la verdad no era muy gracioso, ya que no me hubiese gustado verla en brazos de otro.

-Luego se le quito lo confundido… no viste como me miraba, como un idiota ya después ni le importaste…-

Crispe las manos al volante, era verdad, mi estrategia, no había funcionado del todo…

-Además yo no quería bailar con el.- Agrego Bella.

-Ya se… pero ya no importa no le volveremos a ver…-

Yo sabia a la perfección que ella no quería bailar con el… y muy probablemente no le volveríamos a ver, así que ya no importaba.

-¿Y que fue todo eso de "tu novia"?- Pregunto Bella picajosa.

-Ah… era parte de la actuación Bella.-

Reí ente dientes, al recordar la expresión del chico, pero luego se me helo la sonrisa "actuación" estábamos actuando, yo no quería actuar yo de verdad quería que ella fuese mi novia…

No que solo lo actuáramos… pero creo que ella no quería nada mas conmigo, solo era su cliente.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunto Bella al percatarse de mi cambio de humor, no podía decirle que sentía algo mas fuerte por ella… creo que ella me rechazaría en cuanto se entérese.

-Nada… recuerda que tienes que estar lista a las 9:00pm tienes que cenar con un cliente mío…- Dije aparentando normalidad.

Bella POV:  
Edward me dejo en el Hotel y el se fue a trabajar, creo que trabajaba demasiado, un día de estos, lo raptaría.

Como no había nada que hacer, me fui al jacuzzi, dispuesta a tener un muy largo baño de espuma, recogí mi cabello con un listón y me traje un par de revistas, quería quedarme ahí, hasta que los dedos se me arrugaran como pasas.

Pasaron varias horas… y varias revistas, por fin mis deseos cumplidos… no solo mis dedos si no todo mi cuerpo estaba arrugado como una pasa.

Me Salí del jacuzzi y mire al reloj, 7:30 empecé a arreglarme, Edward me quería a las 9:00, decidí ponerme un vestido color celeste que a Edward le había costado muchísimo.

Alacie mi cabello, dejando que cayera sobre mis hombros, y decidí maquillarme un poco, no mucho… solo la línea de los ojos por arriba, algo de rimel, base y algo de rubor.

Se me hizo mas tarde de lo que creía eran las 9:15, Edward no tardaría, rápidamente me puse unos zapatos altos color café, y salí de la habitación, de repente mi móvil sonó, era Edward.

-¡Edward, donde estas¡ se nos hace tarde.- Le dije sin siquiera saludarle.

-Bella… estoy en el lobby, tranquila, te espero aquí abajo.-  
-Esta bien voy para aya…-

Le conteste rápidamente y colgué, tome mi bolso de mano, y baje rápidamente por el ascensor, fui hasta el lobby y busque con la mirada a Edward…

Pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte empezaba a desesperarme cuando dos fuertes, brazos me sujetaron por la cintura y besaron mi cuello, sabia que era Edward, suspire aliviada, me di la vuelta y le dije:

-Te haz retrazado…- Edward me miro con ternura.

-Te vez hermosa…- Dijo con una expresión que jamás le había visto me miraba con dulzura y estaba claramente sorprendido

-Te perdono…- Le dije entre risas nerviosas.

-¿Nos vamos a cenar?.- Pregunto Edward, ofreciéndome su brazo, lo acepte gustosa, pero algo confundida, yo no era su novia y me trataba como tal… esto estaba muy, muy mal. La caída seria peor.

-Claro.- salimos del Lobby y nos dirigimos a su volvo.

-¿Me vas a decir esta vez a donde vamos?.- Pregunte algo enfadada al recordar lo que me había hecho esta tarde, el rió divertido.

-Si esta vez si te diré, vamos a un restaurante que se llama, "bonheur" felicidad en francés…- Dijo Edward.

-No, no, otro restaurante francés… No Edward no entiendo nada, de lo que dicen…- Dije con congojo.

Me daba pánico, decir o hacer alguna idiotez, para Edward ese cliente era muy importante, no quería que tuviera problemas por mi culpa, que pensaran mal de mi y por consiguiente de Edward.

No quería meterlo en problemas… que descubrieran que era un ignorante y una cualquiera eso perjudicaría a Edward.

-Tranquila Bella… yo te orientare, además, lo que comiste no era comida francesa, si no Italiana-

Dijo corrigiéndome. Suspire, no me gustaba nada, que Edward decidiera por mi y lo peor del caso es que no podía hacer nada. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Y si la cago Edward?.- Dije preocupada después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Eso no pasara… tranquila, yo te orientare, no tienes de que preocuparte…-

Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero yo estaba muy lejos de eso… me sentía con mucha presión, no quería cometer alguna idiotez.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy bonito, la verdad no me fije mucho en el diseño, estaba muy nerviosa, llegamos al interior del restaurante y deje de respirar durante algunos segundos… El… estaba sentado en una mesa, sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

Edward POV:

Llegamos al Restaurante, y casi me caigo de bruces… cuando vi a ese idiota sentado, junto a Kingston ¿Qué demonios hacia el, aquí y con mi cliente?.

El tal Jacob Black, levanto la mirada y miro fijamente a Bella, le dirigió una mirada lasciva desnudándola prácticamente con la mirada, para después dirigirle una estúpida sonrisa.

Nos acercamos a su mesa, cogí por la mano a Bella, y casi la llevo a rastras hacia esa mesa.

-Señor, Cullen…- Me dijo Kingston, al ver que nos acercábamos, Kingston era un anciano muy amable, dejando los 80, pasando los 90.

-Señor Kingston, buenas noches…- Le dije cordialmente ignorando al idiota que tenia al lado.

-Y este es mi sobrino, Jacob Black, vino a acompañarme esta noche, quiero que se enseñe a hacer negocios...- Dijo el viejo Kingston, fraternalmente.

-Ya nos conocíamos…- Dije extendiendo mi mano, mas por compromiso que por gusto, este la acepto fríamente.

-Si, claro, gusto en verlo de nuevo, Señor Cullen…- Dijo con amabilidad, pero esta no llegaba a sus ojos.

-¿Enserio?... como se conocieron Jacob…- Dijo el anciano confundido.

-No importa tío, disculpa, que falta de respeto, buenas noches Señorita Bella.-

Dijo acercándose a Bella, le tendió su mano y esta la acepto, pero el muy inepto se aprovecho, se acerco aun mas a ella y la beso en la mejilla. Estaba a punto de… lanzarle un puñetazo.

-Ella es mi prometida, Bella Swan…- Dije presentándola, al oír las palabras "prometida" la estúpida sonrisa ufana de Jacob se desvaneció… El viejo Kingston, tendió su mano amablemente hacia a Bella y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, es todo un placer Señor Kingston.- Dijo Bella amablemente.

-El gusto es todo mío… que bueno que ya sientes cabeza Edward… es una muchacha muy bonita y educada…-

Perfecto… se había tragado el cuento del matrimonio, ahora seria mas fácil convencerlo y encima Bella le había caído bien, ella era de buena suerte.

-Gracias, lo se… la amo infinitamente.- Dije besando la coronilla de Bella, Jacob me miro con odio y desprecio.

Nos sentamos en silencio pedimos el menú y pedí para Bella lo mismo, Bouillabaise, Concassé de tomates, y de postre tarta de limón.

Esta vez Bella no pregunto que se llevaba a la boca, solo se lo comió, Kingston y yo hablábamos de negocios, Jacob trataba de sacarle platica a Bella, y esta parecía corresponderle por cortesía.

Me estaban matando los celos… el la veía y escuchaba con mucho interés, cuando terminamos de cenar, dije rápidamente:

-Nos retiramos…. Muchísimas gracias por su atención Señor Kingston, cerraremos el trato el viernes en mi oficina.-

Dije despidiéndome. Me moría por llevarme a Bella, muy lejos de el, estaba pensando en hacer ciertas cosas, en el cuarto del hotel con ella.

-Claro, Edward, gracias a ti… que tengas suerte con tu matrimonio.- Dijo sonriéndome.

-Gracias…-

-Fue todo un gusto Señor Kingston.- Dijo Bella estirando su mano.

-El gusto fue mío… Hazla feliz Edward, se ve que es una gran mujer.- Y lo era, era maravillosa, lastima, que jamás fuese mi mujer y yo su marido.

-Claro…- Le respondí con melancolía.

-¿No quieren ir a u bar.…? La noche es joven, conozco uno cerca de aquí.- Dijo el idota de Jacob Black

-Si, por que no van a ese lugar, mi sobrino es experto en esas cosas… apuesto que se divertirán…- Dijo Kingston y por primera vez en toda la noche, me cayo mal, ahora tendría que aceptar.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-

-No lo se… lo que digas tu Edward.- Dijo Bella.

-Esta bien…. Vayamos a ese lugar…- Dije con una sonrisa forzada.


	10. Jacob vs Edward

_**Hola¡¡ lo se…. He tardado mucho en actualizar… lo siento… pero habia estado bastante ocupada… en fin… primer que nada gracias… por esos 103 reviews… enserio… no se como agradecerles todos sus comentarios… el fic de hoy… ¡advertencia¡ tiene un lemmon…. Seee… y estoy segura que les encantara…jaja y les recomiendo que bajen las canciones que menciono… es solo una recomendación…. Es para dar mas énfasis a la lectura…. Si no quieren pues no hay problema igual se disfruta bye¡¡¡¡ au Revoir¡¡¡¡ Xd**_

* * *

"Dejando mis sueños  
En el cuarto de cualquier motel  
Con la cara cubierta  
Con la vida revuelta…  
No soy una señora  
De una conducta intachable en la vida…  
No soy una señora  
Luchando y perdiendo la guerra que se hace mi vida"

Bella POV:

No podía creer que Edward hubiera aceptado esa invitación¡¡ ¿pero que le pasa? Odiaba bailar, y ese chico, el tal Jacob… era demasiado… amable, y temía que Edward no se pudiera contener y le golpease… eso arruinaría su negocio.

-¡No debiste aceptar¡.- Le dije enojada, cuando entramos en el coche.

De regreso al hotel para que yo me cambiase y me pusiera algo menos elegante.

-¡Tu te hubieras inventado una excusa, dolor de muelas, cólicos menstruales, cambios hormonales, ¡yo que se¡, yo no quería aceptar, pero no podía decir que no Bella… entiende.- Me dijo preocupado.

-El querrá bailar conmigo… ¡se lo debo¡ y yo no quiero...-

-Pues no bailes.- Bufe como respuesta, y el rodó el ojos, llegamos al hotel y subí a la habitación, empecé a cambiarme el vestido para ponerme algo mas cómodo.

Cuando sentí que dos fuertes brazos me rodeaban por la cintura.

-Edward…- Me queje.- Ahora no… el llegara en cualquier momento por nosotros…-

-Que se vaya al diablo.- Dijo antes de besar mi cuello.

-No, Edward, vístete, yo are lo mismo.-

Dije separándome de el, y huyendo hacia el baño, me puse un vestido ligero, me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

Salí, y Edward ya se había cambiado, llevaba unos jeans informales, y una camisa negra, pegada a su cuerpo, se veía mortalmente guapo.

-Te vez muy guapo.- Dije, acercándome a el.

-Tu también…- Dijo tomándome por la cintura.

-Vámonos ya… no debe tardar en llegar.- Le dije y le tome de la mano.

Salimos de la habitación, y cuando llegamos al lobby, Jacob ya estaba ahí, también se había cambiado, nos dirigió una sonrisa, (me dirigió una sonrisa) a modo de saludo.

-¿Nos vamos?.- Pregunto cuando nos aproximamos a el, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, empezaba a molestarme.

No me gustaba que me diesen tanta atención… creo que si supiera realmente a que me dedico… dejaría de cortejarme y me sacaría un billete de 100 dólares, al instante.

Todos los hombres… quieren eso. Sexo fácil y seguro.

-Claro…- Dije rápidamente, el chico se fue en su flamante Audi, y nosotros en el volvo de Edward.

No hablo mucho, en el trayecto, del hotel al bar, solo blasfemias y palabras soeces hacia Jacob.

Llegamos a un bonito bar… Edward cortésmente, me abrió la puerta del volvo.

-Es un lindo lugar…- Le susurre al oído.

-He visto mejores…- Dijo restándole importancia, Jacob dio su nombre a la entrada, y al instante nos dejaron pasar, seguro que era cliente frecuente.

Después nos dieron una mesa, en la parte de arriba con vista a todo el lugar, yo pedí un Cosmo, Edward Coñac y Jacob Whisky.

Le música sonaba en todo el lugar, inconcientemente movía mis pies por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Quieren bailar?.- Pregunto Jacob, claro que esa pregunta iba dirigida específicamente hacia mi.

-¿Quieres bailar Edward?.- Pregunte yo, a modo de excusa.

-Emmm… si ¿Por qué no…?.- Dijo tendiéndome su mano, Jacob se paro de la mesa y fuimos hacia la pista de baile.  
La música sonaba el ritmo de "love game" comencé a mover mis caderas, y fui acercándome mas a Edward.

Pegue mi cuerpo con el de el, y Edward puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, estábamos tan cerca uno del otro, que sentía su respirar sobre mi cuello, me beso en este, y yo reprimí un grito de placer.

Subió sus manos, hasta mis senos, después bajo una mano y comenzó a tocar mi muslo, hicimos todo esto, en presencia de Jacob.

Pero el no podía vernos, ya que había poca luz, cuando la canción acabo, y hubo mas luz, Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas, comenzó una canción mas lenta, y supe que sobraba alguien en la pista… no era una canción para 3.

-Me debes un baile Bella…-Dijo Jacob.

-Ammm… no creo que deba, vengo con Edward…-

-¿Me permites a Bella, Edward?.- Dijo Jacob.

-Solo si ella quiere…- Dijo cortantemente, y mirando con desprecio a Jacob… me dio lastima, el pobre chico.

Edward no tenia por que ser tan grosero, solo quería bailar conmigo.

-Si, esta bien…- Le guiñe con ojo a Edward, y le sonreí, el no me regreso el gesto, empezaba a cansarme, de sus celos, se fue hacia la barra, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Las luces se apagaron, y no pude ver mas a Edward, comenzamos a bailar, pase mis brazos por el cuello de Jacob y el paso sus manos sobre mi cintura.

Empecé a sentir como Jacob, se recorría cada vez mas hacia atrás… no le di importancia, y continúe bailando, de repente sentí el frío de la pared e involuntariamente me arquee hacia el.

Espere a que se disculpara, quizás se había tropezado pero nada… iba a reclamarle, cuando sentí, que apretaba mi cuerpo contra la pared, y frotaba su "masculinidad" en mi entrepierna.

-¡Que te pasa, aléjate de mi, Edward se va a molestar¡..-

Le grite molesta, se alejo un poco de mi y me sonrío estúpidamente.

-No tiene por que enterarse, disfrutemos el momento.-

Y dicho esto, me apretó aun mas contra el, y bajo un poco mas su manos, hasta mi glúteos… ¡esto era abuso de confianza.¡

-¡Déjame, idiota…¡.-

Le dije molesta, trate de quitar sus manos de mi cuerpo… pero fue peor, las quito y las metió por abajo del vestido, grite involuntariamente.

-Bella… me gustas mucho y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero cueste lo que cueste…-

Bajo su cara hasta mi cuello, y comenzó a besarlo.

-¡Que me dejes, no entiendes… no me gustas, déjame por favor, Edward se va a molestar¡.-

Dije desesperada, la idea de que Edward nos viera…. Y pensara mal, me da escalofríos. Después trato de besarme, y le di un bofetada.

-Me gusta cuando te pones salvaje…-

¡Pero que cretino¡ nuevamente aproximo sus labios a los míos, moví mi cabeza, pero el me sujeto por el cuello, con una mano y con la otra apretaba mis muñecas.

No quería besarle… yo nunca besaba a nadie… y no me aparecía besarle a el… ni siquiera me gustaba, además venia con Edward.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, cuando sentí, que el cuerpo de Jacob se despegaba del mío.

No sabia por que… pero daba gracias a dios por quitármelo de encima… laz luces se encendieron…

Y pude ver a Edward muy enojado y a Jacob por los suelos, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, nunca había visto a Edward así… se veía aterrador, sus ojos reflejaban odio y tenia las manos cerradas en puños.

-¡Carbón de mierda… hijo de puta, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, ella es mía y de nadie mas… si le vuelves, a hablar, tocar, o molestar… juro que no vivirás para contarlo…-

Sus palabras destilaban odio, le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna y Jacob profirió un grito de dolor.

Después Edward poso su mirada sobre mi, llena de cólera y rabia, un escalofrío se apodero de mi cuerpo, se acerco a mi, y me tomo por el brazo fuertemente.

-Vámonos…- Me saco a rastras del bar, todas la personas se nos quedaron viendo.

-Me lastimas, Edward, déjame… yo no tuve nada que ver… lo juro, el intento besarme, y me manoseo, trataba quitármelo de encima… pero era mucho mas fuerte que yo, si tu no hubieras llegado…-

No pude continuar.

-¿Si no hubiera llegado, que Bella?.- Pregunto Edward, intrigado.

-El me hubiera besado...- El semblante de Edward, fue de rabia.

-Hijo de perra…- murmuro para si.

-Te lo juro, yo no le coqueteé…-

-¿Y como se que no?-

Me dijo con sarna… No dije nada mas, me llevo por la fuerza afuera del bar… pensé que íbamos a su coche, pero me dirigió por otro camino.

-¿A dónde vamos Edward?.- Le dije asustada.

-A platicar…-

Mi brazo comenzaba a dolerme… llegamos a un parque, con una fuente en medio, el lugar estaba desértico.

Edward me sentó con furia en una banca y se puso al lado mío.

-¿Por qué no me crees? Yo no hice nada… para que ese tipo me toqueteare e intentará…-

-¡Ya no quiero oírlo, cállate¡… no puedo resistir que otro hombre… te toque o te tenga…-

-Pues no eres mi dueño, Edward… ¡yo digo quien, como y cuanto¡ empiezo a cansarme de que me trates como si te perteneciera…- Dije enojada.

-Pues esta semana… si que res mía, por que te pagare por todos tus servicios, y te agradecería que no te líes con otros… mientras el trato dura…- Dijo enojado.

-¡Joder, deja de tratarme como si me hubiese acostado con el¡ ya te dije que no me hizo nada… ni siquiera me beso… no coquetee con el… por que, tu me haz contratado, ya se que soy una puta y tienes derecho a desconfiar, pero… hasta una puta como yo… conoce las reglas… tu me contrataste… así que no me enredo con otros mientras este contigo…-

-Yo no dije eso Bella… perdón, para mi tu no eres una puta… es solo que…¿Enserio no te hizo nada, no te beso?.-

Parecía mas calmado… y diría que hasta preocupado.

-No Edward, ¡joder¡ ya te dije que no… yo no hice nada para que el se comportara así conmigo…-

-Así que no te beso…- ¡Pero a donde coños quería llegar con eso¡

-¡Que no joder¡ no quería besarle… tu sabes que no beso a nadie.- Dije enojada.

-Ven…- Me tomo por las manos y me llevo cerca de la fuente.

-¿Me besarías a mi?.-

-Edward sabes que no puedo…-

-¿Tu quieres besarme? Olvida si puedes o no puedes…-

Me miro con ternura, ¡como decirle que no a esos ojos¡.

-Si pero no puedo y no debo…- Le dije seria.

-Olvida tus reglas… ahora juega las mías…- Se aproximo a mi, y me tomo por la barbilla.

-Solo uno…- Le advertí

-Solo uno…-

Me sonrío abiertamente, con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me encantaba se aproximo a mis labios.

Puso una mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi espalda, acercándome mas a el, beso castamente mis labios.

-¿Ese es tu mejor beso?.-

Pregunte incrédula y desilusionada, el me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Espera… aun no termino.- Después, beso mi frente, mis mejillas, mis oídos….

-Oye… el tiempo se expira…-

Le dije impaciente, me miro por unos segundos, y se aproximo a mis labios, temblé, como una hoja.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mis labios… ¡quería matarme o que¡ delicadamente con su lengua, recorrió el borde mis labios.

Después beso delicadamente mis labios, e introdujo lenta y tortuosamente, su lengua en mi boca, no pude mas… lo tome por el cuello, y le bese desesperada y apasionadamente.

El correspondió mi beso, y me acerco mas hacia el, no se cuanto duro ese beso… pero sin duda fue el mejor de mi vida.

Fue como mi primer beso, como si antes de el… no hubiera existido nadie mas.

-Waoo…- murmure aun con los ojos cerrados.

No quería que este momento pasara… quería sentir aun sus labios sobre los míos…

-"Wao" es quedarse corto…- Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Edward.

-Eres increíble…- Murmure, el rió por lo bajo.

-Tu eres increíble…-

Después me miro… me miro profundamente como no lo había hecho jamás… había algo en sus ojos que no supe detectar…

-¿Quieres bailar?.- Me pregunto. Yo reí con ganas.

-Tu estas loco… ¿aquí?.-

-Tu me haz vuelto loco…-

Comenzó a mecerme… lentamente, y a tararear la misma canción del restaurante italiano… "Georgia in my mind" no cantaba mal… su voz era una nana para mi.

Me recargue en su pecho, me sentía cansada… y su dulce voz me mecía, sentí su respiración sobre mi cuello, mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, me despertó la suave y musical risa de Edward.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos…- y dicho esto me cargo en brazos.

-¡Edward¡- Grite.

-Tranquila… vas a despertar a todo el vecindario… estas muy cansada, yo te llevo…-

La verdad, estaba muy cansada, por lo cual no le dije nada, me acomode en su pecho y deje que el me llevara.

Llegamos al coche y me dejo en el asiento del copiloto, y antes de irse me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

No hablamos durante en camino, me sentía cansada… llegamos al hotel y le pedí a Edward, que no me cargara, ya que no tenia tanto sueño de mala gana acepto.

Edward era increíblemente adorable… su novia… si es que tenia… y si no tenia, apuesto que pronto conseguiría una… debía ser la persona mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Llegamos a la suite, y yo ya estaba completamente despierta… supe que tenia que cumplir mi parte del trato… satisfacer completamente a Edward.

Fui al baño, y me cambie de ropa… por un blusón, bastante provocativo de color negro.

Salí del baño y Edward se encontraba en la cama leyendo algo.

-¿Cómo me veo?.-

Le pegunte para que dejara de leer y me pusiera atención, levanto la vista y no articulo palabra.

-Supongo que bien…-

Dije aproximándome a el… me acosté en la cama y le mire  
fijamente.

- Creo que debes reclamar por lo que ya pagaste…- Le dije con deseo.

-Claro…-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, me tomo por la cintura.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, después me miro fijamente y quiso besar mis labios, voltee mi rostro.

-No Edward… solo era uno y ya lo usaste…-

-Uno mas…- Dijo con cara de niño triste… si que era chantajista.

-No…-

Dije firmemente, le bese en el cuello para que se quitaran de la mente esas ideas…

Funciono, el se acostó sobre mi, y delicadamente abrió mis piernas, se puso entre ellas, y yo le quite la blusa, por arriba de sus brazos.

El hizo lo mismo con el camisón, le quite el pantalón rápidamente y sus boxers, el me sentó sobre sus caderas, rozando nuestros sexos, y beso el nacimiento de mis senos.

Después me quito el sujetador, y las pantaletas, recostándome sobre la cama, beso lentamente mi cuello, después mis senos, bajo por mi obligo y se detuvo ahí, besándolo lentamente, gemí de placer.

Después bajo mas… abrió mis piernas con cuidado, y beso una parte muy intima de ser, nadie me había tocado de esa manera, no pude reprimir un grito y Edward río, la sensación fue extraña.

Después beso mi mandíbula, con cortos besos, y yo acaricie su espalda lentamente, tomo con cuidado mis caderas y se introdujo lentamente en mi ser, mil sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo…

Sentía fluir electricidad, por todo mi ser, apretó mis manos contra las suyas…grite, como nunca, cuando llegamos al orgasmo, jadeábamos en sincronía, nuestras respiraciones, eran distorsionadas por el inmenso placer que sentíamos, nos miramos fijamente… con el placer escrito en nuestros rostros.

Se detuvo, pero se quedo en mi, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho respirando con dificultad.

Después de unos minutos se separo de mi, tomándome suavemente por la cintura.

Su mirada bajo a uno de mis brazos, seguí su mirada, y había un gran cardenal en mi brazo izquierdo… el semblante de Edward era de culpa.

-Lo siento…- Admitió avergonzado.

-No importa no me duele…-

-De verdad lo siento… siento haberte lastimado.- Dijo besando mi brazo, le sonreí.

-Eres adorable…- Suspire y baje la mirada.

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Ella debe de ser afortunada… por tener a alguien como tu…-

-¿Quién?.- Pregunto confundido…

-De la que te enamores…- Dije tristemente.  
-No creo que se sienta… muy afortunada…-

-¿Ósea que si estas enamorado?.- Pregunte desilusionada.

-Si…-

-Claro… era de suponerse….-

No se por que por me sentía… pésimo, no debería importarme… solo era un cliente mas… pero no podía… el no era un cliente mas, el echo de que el tuviera a otra… y la amase, me llenaba de celos y rabia.

-La tengo justo enfrente de mi…- Dijo mirándome con ternura a los ojos.

Interprete:  
-Ma. José: No soy una señora.-


	11. Perdiendo las estrellas

_**Hola perdon por el retrazo¡¡ pero aki les dejo la actu… el cap se llama "perdiendo las estrellas" espero y les guste… por fa… por fa… dejen su comentario¡¡¡ denle "click" en el botoncito verde¡¡ entre mas haya… mas pronto actualizare… si me tienes en tus favoritos… comentame porfavor¡¡ su opinión es muy importante… sale pues disfrutenlo bye¡¡¡.**_

Edward POV:  
-Perdiendo las estrellas-

Desde que la conocí,  
Me dijo no creo en amores eternos,  
No debes confiar en mí.

Mi orgullo cobarde se puso valiente,  
Y quiso entrarle así,  
Y al verme de lado tan enamorado,  
Mejor decidió partir.

Porque sabía,  
Perfectamente que la quería,  
Por eso se largó de mi vida,  
Por eso no se quiso quedar.

Porque sabía,  
Perfectamente que perdería,  
Si se quedaba otro día,  
No iba a largarse jamás.

-¡No debiste aceptar¡.- Dijo Bella enojada, en el coche de regreso al hotel.

-¡Tu te hubieras inventado una excusa, dolor de muelas, cólicos menstruales, cambios hormonales, ¡yo que se¡, yo no quería aceptar, pero no podía decir que no Bella… entiende.-

Yo tampoco quería ir, con el idiota de Jacob… pero no tenia de otra, tenia que simpatizar lo mejor que se pudiera con Kingston.

-El querrá bailar conmigo… ¡se lo debo¡ y yo no quiero...- Dijo preocupada.

-Pues no bailes.- Si no quería bailar con el… que no lo hiciera, yo tampoco quería que bailara con Jacob.

El del negocio era conmigo, no con ella, Bella bufo como respuesta, y yo rodee los ojos. Como podía ser tan testaruda… Llegamos al hotel, y Bella comenzó a desvestirse… no pude contenerme, y la tome por la cintura.

-Edward…- Se quejo.- Ahora no… el llegara en cualquier momento por nosotros…-

-Que se vaya al diablo.- Dije antes de besar su cuello.

-No, Edward, vístete, yo hare lo mismo.- Dijo huyendo de mi, hacia el baño, la hubiera hecho mía, si no se hubiera ido… aproveche ese tiempo, para despejar mi mente, y cambiarme de ropa.

Cuando Bella salio, se veía muy hermosa, con vestido sencillo, que se ajustaba bien a sus caderas.

-Te vez muy guapo.- Dijo seductoramente acercándose a mi.

-Tu también…- Dije tomándola por la cintura.

-Vámonos ya… no debe tardar en llegar.- Dijo y me tomo de la mano.

Cuando llegamos al lobby, el idiota de Jacob, ya nos estaba esperando, tuve que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo, para no romperle la cara, cuando le sonrío estúpidamente a Bella, creo que ese Jacob, era demasiado… "amable".

-¿Nos vamos?.- Pregunto con una estúpida sonrisa, cuando nos aproximamos a el.

-Claro…- Dijo Bella, nos fuimos en mi Volvo, y Jacob en su estúpido Audi.

Casi no hablamos durante el trayecto… yo realmente me sentía, enojado. ¡Ese niño idiota¡, me sacaba de mis casillas. Llegamos a un bar… y ayude a Bella a bajar.

-Es un lindo lugar…- Me susurro al oído.

-He visto mejores…- Y era verdad… había visto, mejores, ¡solo era un bar, un estúpido bar¡ no tenia nada de interesante.

Cuando entramos yo pedí un coñac y Bella un Cosmo, y Jacob bueno… Jacob no importa… Bella, agitaba su pie de bajo de la mesa, iba a pedirle que bailáramos… pero se me adelanto ¡¡el idiota de Jacob¡¡

-¿Quieren bailar?.- obviamente, esa pregunta era para Bella.

-¿Quieres bailar Edward?.- Pregunto ella, no iba a dejar, que ese pervertido, tocara a Bella, ella quería bailar a fin de cuentas.

-Emmm… si ¿Por qué no…?.- Dije tendiéndole mi mano, pude ver la expresión de desagrado de Jacob… pensó que la tendría para el solo… ¡vaya idiota¡.

La música sonaba el ritmo de "love game" Bella comenzó a mover provocativamente sus caderas… y yo puse mis manos sobre su cintura, estábamos peligrosamente muy cerca el uno del otro.

Bese su cuello, y ella suspiro dulcemente, la música, el tiempo, el espacio y Jacob… se desvanecieron, solo existíamos Bella y yo… mi mundo personal.

Tocaba desesperadamente, la piel de Bella por encima de su ropa, tocaba sus piernas por arriba del vestido, mientras Bella reprimía gemidos de placer, necesitaba tenerla… para mi, de pronto, la música paro, y hubo mas luz.

Bella y yo nos separamos rápidamente, pude ver como Bella tenia las mejillas encendidas, se veía adorable.

Comenzó una música más lenta… y pensé que podíamos bailar, solo Bella y yo sin ese molesto chico… Jacob, pero el muy cretino se me adelanto, por segunda vez en la noche.

-Me debes un baile Bella…-Dijo el idiota.

-Ammm… no creo que deba, vengo con Edward…- Dijo mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Me permites a Bella, Edward?.- Dijo el. No me quedaban muchas opciones.

-Solo si ella quiere…- Dije cortante, realmente no quería que el bailara con Bella, tenia una mirada de pervertido… y no me daba confianza.

Pero si no accedía, temía que Bella pensara que era un celoso, y lo era… solo que ella empezaba a molestarse de mis "celos injustificados" solo esperaba que ella no aceptase su invitación.

-Si, esta bien…- ¡Que, por que¡ maldije para mis adentros, ¡por que demonios acepto¡ si a ella ni siquiera le gusta bailar, realmente Bella quería que yo sufriera.

No quería verla en brazos de otro… no quería, Bella me guiño el ojo y me sonrío, yo no le regrese el gesto, estaba demasiado enojado y frustrado, no quería que la tocase no quería… resignado, me fui hacia la barra, si quitarle la vista de encima a Bella.

Quería golpear al idiota, cuando paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, después, me fue casi imposible verles.

Algo, no me empezaba a gustar, no los veía por ninguna parte, y tenia un mal presentimiento, me pare de mi asiento, y comencé a buscarlos entre la muchedumbre, empezaba a desesperarme.

Cuando oí… su voz, la oí gritar, la busque aun mas desesperadamente, entonces le vi... Jacob estaba sobre ella, tenia su cuello entre sus manos, y estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

La furia y los celos me cegaron, no lo pensé dos veces, me fui sobre Jacob, lo tome por los hombros y lo aleje, de Bella, con toda la fuerza que me permitían mis brazos.

Jacob, voló por los aires y luego aterrizo en el suelo, con un sonido sordo, el rostro, antes pervertido y lascivo de Jacob, se contrajo en un rictus de dolor, lo cual me satisfizo enormemente.

Mis manos se crisparon a mis costados, tenía mucho odio y coraje.

-¡Carbón de mierda… no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar, ella es mía y de nadie mas… si le vuelves, a hablar, tocar, o molestar… juro que no vivirás para contarlo…-

Trate de hacerle entender… que Bella era mía… y de nadie mas, y que se diera cuenta, de mis intenciones hacia el, si se le volvía a acercar.

Ya no me importaba, que fuese, nieto, hijo, o sobrino de ¡Kingston¡ para que mi mensaje quedara bien claro, le di un puntapié en la entrepierna, Jacob profirió un grito de dolor, "música para mis oídos".

Después me acorde, realmente de la causa, de mi furia y los gritos de aquel chico… Bella.

Pose mi mirada sobre ella, su cara se contrajo por el miedo, camine hacia ella, rápidamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la tome por el brazo y le dije cortantemente:

-Vámonos…- Saque a Bella por la fuerza, del bar.

-Me lastimas, Edward, déjame… yo no tuve nada que ver… lo juro, el intento besarme, y me manoseo, trataba quitármelo de encima… pero era mucho mas fuerte que yo, si tu no hubieras llegado…- Bella no dijo mas… eso solo aumento mi curiosidad y mi furia… Bella me miraba con miedo.

-¿Si no hubiera llegado, que Bella?.- Pregunte confundido e intrigado por su silencio.

-El me hubiera besado.-

-Hijo de perra.- murmure lleno de odio.

-Te lo juro, yo no le coqueteé…- Dijo inútilmente, yo ya estaba aun mas enojado.

-¿Y como se que no?- Le dije lleno de rabia, ¡como sabia que ella no le había coqueteado a el¡ después de todo, esa era su profesión.

Bella no dijo nada mas, y yo tampoco, estaba muy enojado, no quería ir al hotel… quería sacar toda mi rabia, recordé que había un parque, a unas cuantas calles de donde nos encontrábamos.

Seria un buen lugar para platicar, para aclarar todo… la imagen de Jacob y Bella besándose, no se me salía de la mente… ¿ella le habría besado…? Y ¿si se besaron, lo disfruto? … ¿y si no alcanzaron a besarse?.

Tenía mil preguntas y ninguna respuesta, dirigí a Bella por otro camino y esta se tenso.

-¿A dónde vamos Edward?.- Pregunto asustada.

-A platicar.- Le dije secamente, quería platicar con ella.

Que me dijera la verdad. Llegamos al parque, y senté con furia a Bella en una banca, ella abrió los ojos como platos, y me vio con pánico, después tartamudeo

-¿Por qué no me crees? Yo no hice nada… para que ese tipo me toqueteare e intentará.-

-¡Ya no quiero oírlo, cállate¡… no puedo resistir que otro hombre… te toque o te tenga.- ¡que no lo entendía¡ me ponía mal, que repitiera una y otra vez, que el la había tocado no a lo soportaba.

-Pues no eres mi dueño, Edward… ¡yo digo quien, como y cuanto¡ empiezo a cansarme de que me trates como si te perteneciera…-Dijo enojada, ¡ahora ella era la victima¡.

-Pues esta semana… si que eres mía, por que te pagare por todos tus servicios, y te agradecería que no te líes con otros… mientras el trato dura.-

Le dije enojado, esta semana yo había pagado por ella, nadie mas la tocaba, solo yo, debería de respetar eso.

-¡Joder, deja de tratarme como si me hubiese acostado con el¡ ya te dije que no me hizo nada… ni siquiera me beso no coquetee con el por que tu me haz contratado, ya se que soy una puta y tienes derecho a desconfiar, pero hasta una puta como yo… conoce las reglas tu me contrataste así que no me enredo con otros mientras este contigo.-

Me dijo dolida, yo no pensaba eso de Bella, para mi ella no era una prostituta, pero creo, que le di a entender lo contrario, y me dolía, haberla lastimado.

-Yo no dije eso Bella… perdón, para mi tu no eres una puta… es solo que…¿Enserio no te hizo nada, no te beso?.- Ya no estaba tan enojado, me daba miedo decir algo que la lastimara, y perderla realmente.

Pero no me podía sacar de la mente… que ese hijo de puta de Jacob la haya besado, me llenaba de rabia.

El solo hecho de pensar, que Bella prefirió besarle a el que a mi… ese era el punto, que el si había tocado sus labios y yo no y probablemente nunca lo haría.

-No Edward, ¡joder¡ ya te dije que no… yo no hice nada para que el se comportara así conmigo…- Dijo Bella algo frustrada. Lo cual me divertía bastante.

-Así que no te beso…- Quería hacerla enojar un poco más… y que me lo confirmara.

-¡Que no joder¡ no quería besarle… tu sabes que no beso a nadie.- Justo, las palabras mágicas… lo que quería escuchar. Quería saber, si en verdad, no besaba a nadie.

-Ven…- Le dije, y la tome por las manos, Bella me miro confundida, pero acepto. La lleve hasta la fuente. Quedamos frente a frente, y la mire por unos segundos, Bella me veía confundida.

-¿Me besarías a mi?.- Le dije sin dudar, quería saber, si ella quería… no si podía besarme.

-Edward sabes que no puedo…- Esa no era la respuesta que quería oír… quería saber si ella quería besarme, por que yo me moría por hacerlo.

-¿Tu quieres besarme? Olvida si puedes o no puedes…- Le mire suplicante, necesitaba saberlo…

-Si pero no puedo y no debo…- Me dijo seria.

-Olvida tus reglas… ahora juega las mías…- Sin pensarlo dos veces, me aproxime a ella y tome su barbilla entre mis manos, ella abrió mucho los ojos y susurro.

-Solo uno…- Eso era un si.

-Solo uno…- Repetí y sonreí como un niño, me aproxime a sus labios, puse una mano en su cuello y otra en su espalda, atrayéndola mas a mi.

La bese castamente, rozando tiernamente sus labios con los míos, robándome su dulce esencia, quería besarla, muy lentamente, ya que solo seria uno.

-Oye… el tiempo se expira…- Dijo impaciente, como una niña, la mire por un momento, y después me aproxime a sus labios.

Sin poder esperar mas, pude sentir como Bella temblaba bajo mis manos, me detuve a escasos centímetros de sus labios, aumentando su impaciencia.

Después recorrí, el borde de sus labios con mi lengua, robándome un suspiro de Bella, bese sus labios tiernamente, e introduje mi lengua en su boca.

Nunca espere la reacción de Bella, me tomo por el cuello desesperadamente, profundizando el beso, me besaba con desesperación y pasión, como si no hubiera besado en mucho tiempo, me sentí ufano, al ser yo quien le diera ese beso y no otro.

La acerque mas hacia mi, quería, que no quedara espacio alguno entre ella y yo, la sensación era abrasadora, su aliento quemaba en mis labios y se acoplaban perfectamente nuestros labios

No se cuanto duro, pero fue como si hubiera besado por primera vez, como si antes de ella, no hubiera nadie, sin duda fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

-Waoo…- murmuro, con los ojos cerrados, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me vi tentado a besarla de nuevo, pero no podía, ella lo dijo muy claro, seguro me rechazaría.

-"Wao" es quedarse corto…- Le dije, y ella abrió los ojos lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-Eres increíble…- Murmuro Bella y yo reí, por lo bajo. Yo no tenia nada de "increíble" ella si, era hermosa, graciosa, talentosa, diferente, e inteligente.

-Tu eres increíble…- La mire fijamente, y me di cuenta de algo… una verdad que había tratado de ocultar y borrar.

Por que tenia miedo, era un sentimiento que yo jamás había conocido, yo amaba a esa mujer, la amaba profundamente, me había enamorado de ella.

Como un loco, como un adolescente, con ternura y pasión, con deseo y desesperación, y tenia miedo de perderla.

-¿Quieres bailar?.- Le pregunte, y su melodiosa risa, resonó por todo el parque.

-Tu estas loco… ¿aquí?.- Dijo Bella confundida.

-Tu me haz vuelto loco…- Y así era… Bella era la razón, de todas mis locuras, comencé a mecerla entre mis brazos, tarareando la canción "georgia on my mind".

Bella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, quería protegerla de todo, y todos.

De pronto sentí como Bella, se desvanecía en mis brazos y como sus parpados estaban cerrados, se había quedado dormida. Se veía realmente tierna. Me reí por lo bajo y le dije al oído:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos…- Se veía realmente cansada, así que la tome en brazos, y la cargue.

-¡Edward¡- Grito asustada.

-Tranquila… vas a despertar a todo el vecindario… estas muy cansada, yo te llevo…- Bella no protestó, los parpados se le cerraban de cansancio, solo recargo su cabeza en mi pecho sin decir palabra.

La lleve hasta el coche, y la deje en el asiento del copiloto, no pude evitarlo, y bese la frente de  
Bella, esta me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Bella me pidió que no la cargara, que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente despierta para caminar por si sola, a regañadientes acepte.

La verdad que no era ningún sacrificio cargarla, y era una buena excusa para tenerla mas cerca de mi.

Llegamos a la suite, y Bella, se fue directo al baño, me senté en la cama y comencé a leer, un libro que había en la mesita de noche, oí que Bella abrió la puerta del baño, y seguí leyendo, la voz de Bella me saco de mis cavilaciones mentales.

-¿Cómo me veo?.- Levante la vista, para verle, y me quede anonadado, se veía terriblemente sexy, Bella quería matarme de un infarto. Sus piernas y parte de sus senos, iban al descubierto con encaje negro, no pude articular palabra.

-Supongo que bien…- Dijo aproximándose a mi… y acostándose al lado mío. Mirándome fijamente.

-Creo que debes reclamar por lo que ya pagaste…- Dijo con deseo.

-Claro…- Le dije con una sonrisa, había fantaseado con este momento, todo el día, la tome por la cintura, y comencé a besarle el cuello, pero había otra parte, de Bella, que quería besar.

La mire fijamente, e intente besar sus labios, ella volteo su rostro, no me sorprendió del todo, sabia que iba a reaccionar así, pero no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.  
-No Edward… solo era uno y ya lo usaste…- Dijo Bella.

-Uno mas…- Le dije suplicante.

-No…- Dijo firmemente, después Bella me beso el cuello, y olvide todo, hasta mi propio nombre, y una vez mas, le hice el amor, a la mujer que amaba, entre besos, caricias y jadeos, una vez mas le declaraba mi amor en secreto.

Después me separe de Bella, extrañamente sentía un gran vacío cuando salía de ella, pero no podía estar por siempre dentro de ella, por mucho que lo quisiera.

La tome delicadamente por la cintura, atrayéndola a mi, recorrí con la mirada el contorno de su cuerpo y mi mirada paro en uno de sus brazos.

En el cual había un gran cardenal, que yo le había provocado, me sentí vil y miserable, como pude dañar a Bella de esa forma, nunca me lo perdonaría, la había lastimado.

-Lo siento…- Le dije avergonzado.

-No importa no me duele…- Dijo quitándole importancia, pero la verdad que no era así. La había lastimado, estaba tan enojado, tan celoso, que no medí mi fuerza contra ella.

-De verdad lo siento… siento haberte lastimado.- Dije besando el cardenal de su brazo.

-Eres adorable…- Bella suspiro y bajo la mirada como si estuviera triste.

-¿Qué?.- Pregunte preocupado.

-Ella debe de ser afortunada… por tener a alguien como tu…- Dijo en un susurro y sin mirarme, sin duda estaba triste, pero no entendía, por que o de quien hablaba.

-¿Quién?.- Pregunte confundido.

-De la que te enamores…- Dijo tristemente, yo la amaba… y ella no parecía muy feliz, que digamos.

Si ella supiera que yo estaba completamente enamorado de ella, tampoco creo que la hiciese muy feliz, seguro, se alejaría de mi, me evitaría, y eso me llenaría de dolor, no quería perderla, aun no.

-No creo que se sienta… muy afortunada.- Le dije sinceramente.

-¿Ósea que si estas enamorado?.- Pregunto desilusionada… acaso ¿ella me amaba como yo la amaba a ella?

-Si…- Dije mirando a sus ojos color chocolate, estos se llenaron de desilusión y bajo la mirada.

-Claro… era de suponerse.- Dijo dolida, no quería herirla, tenia que decirle la verdad aunque Bella me rechazara.

-La tengo justo enfrente de mi…- Dije mirándola con ternura y amor, a Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-¿Yo….?- Pregunto confundida, le sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Claro tontita… de quien otra iba a estar enamorado…¡- Sus mejillas se encendieron, limpie con mi pulgar una de sus lagrimas.- No llores… no te lo dije para que lloraras…-

-Yo soy una prostituta Edward… y tu…-

-Un hombre, que te ama con locura y desesperación.-

-Eso no cambia las cosas Edward… es decir ¡mírame¡ y mírate a ti…- La estaba perdiendo.

-Te miro… y me pareces la mujer mas hermosa del mundo de Bella.- Le dije con inocencia, Bella rodó los ojos.

-Edward… lo nuestro jamás podrá ser tu eres… elegante, apuesto, educado, y yo solo soy una prostituta.- Dijo con tristeza.

-Olvida quien eres… y olvida quien soy yo, solo recuerda que te amo, Bella.-

-No Edward… no puedo…- Dijo llorando de nuevo.

-Bella… ¿tu me amas?.- Le pregunte. Ella me miro con miedo y tartamudeo.

-No…- sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas, aunque sabia que era una mentira, realmente me dolió.

Bella POV:

-Bella… ¿Tu me amas?.- Pregunto Edward, con miedo en sus ojos, jamás imagine sentir tanta

felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, el me amaba, lo había dicho, el era sincero conmigo… y yo le amaba igual.

Pero lo nuestro, jamás podría ser, ¡era la vida real¡ los hombres guapos y ricos no se casan ni viven ni se enamoran de las prostitutas… esa era mi realidad, yo jamás podía ni debía estar con Edward.

Con el no me esperaba nada y a el tampoco conmigo… no se merecía alguien como yo, que había pertenecido a tantos y al mismo tiempo a nadie, merecía alguien que lo amara realmente, no a mi. Tenia que mentir.

-No…- Tartamudee, y lagrimas gruesas, rodaron por mis mejillas, era una pésima mentirosa.

-Dime la verdad Bella.- Dijo Edward, me sentí fatal, lo había lastimado, lo podía ver en sus ojos, prefería morir, que lastimarle a el. Me tomo por los brazos fuertemente y dijo:

-Dime la verdad por favor Bella, te amo… yo se que tu también a mi, podemos ser felices… di que me amas...- Suplico Edward y casi sedo, pero tenia que ser fuerte, no se de donde saque fuerzas y le susurre.

-No… yo soy sincera contigo, no te amo Edward.- Le dije firmemente, y yo misma me sorprendí al escucharme, mate a Edward, mate todo esperanza o ilusión de amarme, sus ojos se llenaron de desilusión, soltó mis brazos y me miro con tristeza.

-No importa, Bella, no te sientas mal por no amarme… comprendo, aun así mis sentimientos no cambian hacia ti y esperaremos a que pase la semana… y todo vuelva la normalidad.-

Dijo abrazándome por la cintura, no le dije nada mas hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de no llorar, realmente lo había lastimado, y me sentía la peor mujer del mundo por hacerle eso… y aun así el me amaba lo que me hacia sentir peor, y con mas remordimientos.

Había estado tan cerca del alcanzar las estrellas, de rozar el cielo, de volar, y yo misma quise caer… caí en picada hacia el asfalto, una vez mas pude, ser feliz y rechace a la felicidad.

No había vuelta atrás, para las personas como yo, la felicidad era un turbio sueño, simplemente inalcanzable, Edward era solo, eso… un bello sueño.

Interprete:

-Las cartas sobre la mesa- Raul Orneldas


	12. Furia y pasion

_**Hola¡¡ lamento el retrazo… ahora si que me demore demasiado, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo cap¡¡ para recompensarlo, ¡advertencia¡ hay lemmon y esta demasiado… intenso, jaja gracias x todos sus lindos coments, intentare actualizar muy pronto, pero es que el tiempo no me alcanza :s Adios disfrutenlo¡¡**_

Bella POV:  
No fue en serio  
Cuando dije que no te amaba, así que  
Debería haberme agarrado fuerte,  
Nunca debería haberte dejado ir.  
No sabía nada.  
Era estúpida, era tonta.  
Me mentía a mí misma.  
Porque no te conocí,  
Porque no me conocí,

Me siento fuera de mi elemento,  
Tiro cosas, lloro,  
Tratando de darme cuenta  
Dónde diablos me equivoqué.  
El dolor reflejado en esta canción  
No es ni la mitad de lo que  
Estoy sintiendo por dentro.  
Te necesito de nuevo en mi vida, cariño.

Al día siguiente, amanecí aun en los brazos de Edward, no quise moverme, ni abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentarme a la realidad… no quería verle a los ojos, y ver el dolor que le había causado, no quería que me mirara… y que venciera las barreras que había construido en mi corazón.

-Se que estas despierta…- Dijo su dulce voz… ¿pero como demonios sabia…? Me quede inmóvil en mi lugar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Le susurre aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Llevo tiempo escuchando tu corazón… y tu respiración, ambos cambiaron cuando te despertaste.-

Susurro, cerca de mi oído, me sonroje levemente por su comentario, abrí lentamente los ojos, con un poco de temor.

Cuando los abrí por completo, me tope con un par de orbes verdes, que me miraban con curiosidad, sentí que la sangre subía por mis mejillas, aparte la mirada rápidamente.  
Y me aleje de el, cuidadosamente.

-¿Cuánto llevas despierto?.- Le dije después de que se formo un incomodo silencio.

-Lo bastante como para verte dormir…- Dijo mirándome fijamente, yo me sentía realmente incomoda.

-Ahh…- Fue todo lo que pude decir, con la vista clavada en las sabanas de la cama.

De repente, me sentía incomoda con su presencia, el tenerlo tan cerca, el estar desnuda, en la misma cama.

Todo era muy extraño, el no dejaba de mirarme, y hacia que me sonrojara mas… yo lo había herido, esa era la verdad y me sentía culpable, ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos… me sentía la peor de las mujeres.

El se acerco a mi cuidadosamente, y yo temblé bajo las sabanas, puso una mano debajo de mi mentón y me obligo a mirarle, no pude mas… en sus ojos había aun mas dolor y causado por mi.

-No me desprecies Bella… nada me duele mas que tu desprecio, puedo soportar que no me ames… pero no puedo soportar tu desprecio, hagamos de cuenta que no a pasado nada ¿vale? Todavía nos quedan 3 días, a no ser que no quieras seguir con esto…-dijo con dolor.

-No te desprecio Edward y no me echare para atrás… ya di mi palabra.- El me soltó lentamente la barbilla y me sonrío de lado, pero esa no era la sonrisa que a mi me fascinaba.

Era una sonrisa triste, cansada, y apagada, por dentro me hice pedazos y me maldije mentalmente, por causarle tanto daño.

-Edward…-Le llame y este alzo los ojos.- Si tu quieres que me vaya solo dílo.

Yo entiendo que debe ser difícil después… de lo de ayer.-tartamudee un poco, el me miro preocupado.

-No Bella… ya te dije que ayer no paso nada… seguiremos como estábamos… y yo no quiero que me dejes… al menos aun no… no lo soportaría, pero si tu quieres irte… yo no te detendré…- Dijo con dolor.

-No Edward… ya te dije… que yo cumplo con mi parte del trato…-

-No hables así…- Dijo interrumpiéndome.

-¿Así como?.- Dije confundida.

-Como si fuera un… negocio.-

-Pero es un negocio Edward…- Le dije alzando la voz.

-Para mi no lo es…-

-¡Claro que lo es¡ yo te doy placer… y tu me das dinero… así funciona esto Edward… y te lo advertí desde el principio… lamento que te hayas enamorado de mi… pero eso no cambia las cosas…-

-Yo no me he enamorado de ti… ¿recuerdas?.- Dijo indiferentemente, tanto que me dolió.

-Si Edward… claro.- Dije confundida.

-Me voy a trabajar… paso por ti para ir a comer… y en la noche abra un coctel… me acompañaras… busca algo bonito que ponerte… o si quieres comprarlo… solo dime y te daré mas dinero…-

Dicho esto salio de la cama, completamente desnudo, hacia el baño, escuche, como abría las llaves del baño… no pude mas, y lagrimas gruesas rodaron por mis mejillas.

Odiaba sentirme tan débil, tan desprotegida. Estaba perdiendo a Edward, se había portado indiferente conmigo eso me dolió, debo admitir, pero me lo merecía.

Me había tratado como lo que era… una vil prostituta.

No tenia fuerzas ni para levantarme, me sentía fatal… así que me quede en la cama, cuando Edward salio del baño, cerré los ojos, no me importaba si pensaba si estaba dormida o no.

Simplemente no quería enfrentarlo, oí que iba hacia el armario y cogía uno de sus trajes, abrí un poco los ojos, y lo vi frente al armario, con la toalla, alrededor de su cintura, y el torso mojado.

(Así es mujeres… imagínense tremendo cuero¡¡ yo ya estoy hiperventilando). Ahora sabia… que era muy normal haberme enamorado de alguien como el… Edward era simplemente perfecto.

Amable, caballeroso, noble, sexy, guapo y rico… aunque el dinero realmente no me interesaba, siempre había sido pobre… me daba igual si lo seguía siendo.

Deseaba tener su cuerpo cerca del mío… se veía realmente bien pero no podía… el debía de exigírmelo… no yo a el… el tenia que decidir cuando no yo.

Edward se volteo de repente y cerré los ojos, me quede helada en mi lugar, escuche que se acercaba lentamente, a la cama, y pocos segundos después, se sentaba en esta.

No abrí los ojos, escuche como Edward comenzaba a cambiarse… y para mi sorpresa me decepcione, nunca había deseado a alguien como a Edward, después escuche que se levantaba.

No sabia a donde se había ido, con miedo abrí lentamente los ojos, y cuando los abrí por completo, el no estaba… me sentí ridícula como si estuviera jugando a las escondidillas ¡pero si el ya me había pijado¡ sentí que se volvía a acercar y cerré los ojos rápidamente.

Se sentó del lado contrario de la cama, yo quedaba de espaldas a el, así que no podía verle, sentí como se inclinaba, y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro desnudo, mandando miles de descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo, después me susurro al oído:

-Bella… ya me voy te recojo a las 3.- Después de eso me beso tiernamente en la frente.

-Ok…-Le susurre, tenia miedo de que la voz se me quebrara.

Después de eso, se levanto y salio de la habitación, cuando estuve segura de que se había marchado, llore como hace mucho no lo hacia… llore como una niña.

Llore como aquella vez… aquella primera vez… que tuve que vender mi cuerpo para poder comer.

Llore por una hora… aproximadamente, no me quería levantar… pero lo tenia que hacer… me mire en el espejo y vi que mis ojos estaban realmente hinchados… esperaba que se desinflamaran para cuando llegara Edward no quería dar expiaciones del porque había llorado.

Mire el reloj de pared, y vi que eran las 11 del día, llame a servicio, y pedí que me trajeran el desayuno, no tenia mucha hambre pero tenia que comer, desayune lentamente y después me metí a bañar.

Me quede en la bañera, hasta que los dedos se me hicieron como pasas… no se cuanto tiempo habría tardado pero cuando salí eran las 12:50 tenia bastante tiempo de sobra. así que elegí mi vestuario.

Elegí un vestido corto, blanco con negro, que llegaba hasta el muslo y unos zapatos altos acorde con el vestido. (pueden verlo en mi perfil)

Como tenia tiempo de sobra… comencé a alaciarme el cabello, y cuando termine comencé a maquillarme, quería que Edward se fijara en mi, que no pudiera dejar de mirarme… quería impresionarlo.

Cuando termine de arreglarme eran las 2 en punto, tome unas gafas de sol, y me las puse sobre la cabeza, me senté en el sofá, y comencé a leer una revista… en lo que Edward llegaba.

El tiempo se me hacia eterno miraba al reloj cada 10 minutos… estaba concentrada leyendo, cuando oí que giraban la perilla, me puse realmente nerviosa, mas de lo habitual… Edward siempre conseguía que me pusiera nerviosa.

Levante la vista de la revista y vi a Edward en la puerta, mirándome fijamente, pasaba sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo, eso hizo que me ruborizara, pero me agradaba que mi plan aya funcionado… le impresione.

-¿Nos vamos Edward?.- Pregunte confundida después de un largo silencio

-Si Bella… lo siento… Dijo avergonzado, fui hasta el y lo bese en la mejilla.

-Vámonos… llegaremos tarde…-

-Claro…- Dijo, algo confundido, la verdad no se por que le bese en la mejilla, me dio ternura… verlo ahí de pie sin saber que hacer, o tentación, de rozar su piel con la mía, salimos de la suite, y nos dirigimos a su Volvo plateado.

En el trayecto no dijimos nada… pero me sentía cómoda con ese silencio… prefería que no habláramos.

Llegamos a un bonito lugar, no me fije mucho en la fachada del restaurante, iba demasiado nerviosa, nos sentamos en silencio.

Edward amablemente recorrió mi silla y me estremeció la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío.

El se sentó a mi lado, pasaron unos cuantos minutos… y el silencio comenzaba a ser incomodo.

De vez en cuando lo pijaba mirándome o el me pijaba a mi mirándole. Después de unos minutos Edward rompió el silencio.

-Cuéntame mas sobre ti Bella…- Dijo de repente, eso me sorprendió, me tomo por la guardia baja.

-¿Cómo dices?.- Pregunte confundida.

-Que me cuentes mas sobre ti.- Volvió a decir.

-Creo que ya sabes todo Edward… nací y crecí en Forks, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era una niña.-

-No me habías platicado que tus padres se habían divorciado.- Dijo interesado.

-Oh... si supongo que se me paso, se divorciaron hace muchos años, cuando yo era una niña a mi madre la veía cada año, en Phoenix recibía poca atención por parte de esta… se volvió a casar, y tuvo mas hijos, mi padre siempre lamento su partida. A pesar de todo Charlie fue un buen padre- No se por que le conté aquello era muy personal.

-Tu padre se llama Charlie.- Afirmo.

-Si…-

-¿Y tu madre?-

-Renne.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- ¿Qué quería decir con eso, acaso ya se le había olvidado?

-¡Edward¡ si ya te lo dije… que te pasa el día de hoy¡.- Dije estresada, el rodó los ojos.

-Tu nombre completo Bella.- Dijo con cansancio.  
-¡Ahh…¡ eso hubieras dicho antes.- Dije rodando los ojos.- Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan-

-¿Marie Swan?.- pregunto, cada vez mas interesado… ¿pero que tenia de interesante mi nombre? ¡Vamos¡ ni siquiera mi vida era interesante¡

-Si Edward.- Dije algo desesperada, el rió.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- Pregunto, suspire, no iba a dejar de preguntarme cosas…  
-¿Por qué las preguntas Edward?.- Pregunte confundida.

-Quiero conocer mas sobre ti, limítate a contestar las preguntas.- Me dijo serio, eso fue una orden, suspire. Le mire directamente a los ojos y asentí.

-Y bien…¿Cuál es tu color favorito?.- Volvió a preguntar. Lo dije, sin pensar realmente, solo lo dije.

-El verde.- pero que demonios… ¿el verde? Mi color favorito era el azul. ¿Por qué dije verde?...

entonces lo recordé, sus ojos eran verdes me ruborice al instante.

-¿Pero por que te sonrojas Bella?.- Pregunto algo confundido y divertido.

Me ruborice aun mas no quería que supiera, que mi color favorito era el verde, ¡por que sus ojos eran verdes¡. Entonces llego la comida, y agradecí mentalmente al cielo por la interrupción. Esperaba que a Edward se le hubiese olvidado ya la razón de mi sonrojo.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito Edward?.- Le pregunte antes de que pudiera preguntarme el.

-El café.- Dijo sin despegar la vista de su plato. Creo que se ruborizo un poco, pero no entendí por que. O mas bien, no quise entenderlo.

-Y que tipo de música te gusta Bella?- Volvió a preguntar

-Ammm… no lo se, Debussy… ¡lo que sea¡-

-¿Te gusta Debussy?.- Pregunto interesado.

-Si… claro de luna, es mi preferida.-

-¿Enserio? También la mía.- Dijo sonriendo, le regrese el gesto.

Siguió preguntándome, sobre muchas cosas… mis ex-novios, mis mascotas, sobre mi infancia, le conté lo patosa que era para cualquier disciplina, y eso pareció divertirle.

Después Edward se acerco mas a mi y me puse realmente nerviosa.

-¿Cuál a sido tu peor experiencia como prostituta?.- Su pregunta me desconcertó.

-¡Edward¡ ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Todas mis experiencias son horribles.- Le dije en un susurro.

-La peor… ¿Cuál es?.- Pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Ninguna es "bonita" Edward.- Dije enojada.

-Dime cual a sido la peor, anda es una orden.- Siguió insistiendo.

-Aquí no te la puedo decir… no insistas…- El asintió con la cabeza

-Vale pero te lo volveré a preguntar después.- Suspire.

Después se acerco a mi cuello, y lo olfateo con la nariz, me erizo la piel, lo tenia tan cerca, se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos.

-Hoy te vez realmente bonita Bella…- Me susurro tentadoramente.

-Gra… gracias.- Tartamudee, después Edward hizo algo que me dejo helada, bajo su mano, por debajo de la mesa, hasta mi rodilla, y después la subió hasta mi muslo, temblé ante su contacto.

-¡Edward que te pasa¡ compórtate, estamos en un lugar publico.- Dije nerviosa, y tratando de quitar su mano de mi muslo, pero fue inútil, el era mas fuerte que yo.

Subió un poco mas su mano, hasta rozar mis bragas.

-Te deseo y mucho, no puedo con mis propios impulsos.- Dijo con lujuria en su voz.

-¡Edward por dios¡ vámonos ya no quiero que hagas una locura enfrente de tantas personas paga ya la cuenta y saca tu mano de mi muslo… ¡Edward¡.- Dije desesperada.

El comenzó a retirar su mano y llamo al mesero, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, con deseo.  
Me avergonzaba que Edward me mirase así, evitaba su mirada con la mía, a toda costa.

-No me mires así Edward… estamos en un lugar publico.- Me queje.

-¿Y que…? No me digas que te da pena. - Pregunto divertido y confundido.

-Pues si Edward.- Dije apenada.

-¿Te sonrojas con todos?.-

-No.- Respondí sinceramente, el abrió mucho los ojos.

-Vámonos ya Edward.- Dije cuando ya hubo pagado la cuenta, me levante rápidamente de mi silla y empecé a caminar, hacia la salida.

Pero Edward me detuvo, sosteniendo su mano con la mía, me pare en seco y le mire confundida.

-No a cambiado nada ¿recuerdas?.- Asentí como respuesta y seguí caminando, con la mano de Edward entre la mía, llegamos a su Volvo, y Edward, conducía mas rápido de lo normal… creo que estaba demasiado "impaciente" tanto que me daba miedo, pensé que íbamos al hotel pero Edward se dirigió hacia otra ruta.

-¿Edward… a donde vamos? Por ahí no es el hotel…- Dije preocupada.

-Ya lo se Bella, no vamos al hotel…- Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Entonces a donde?.- Dije preocupada.

-¿Edward… a donde vamos? Por ahí no es el hotel…- Dije preocupada.  
-Ya lo se Bella, no vamos al hotel…- Dijo con firmeza.  
-¿Entonces a donde?.- Dije preocupada.  
-Ya lo veraz…- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, pasamos por varias calles, hasta llegar a un acantilado, era un mirador.

Se estaciono en la punta del acantilado, teníamos una vista panorámica, con un gran follaje verde, hacia mucho calor, el sol pegaba de frente en nuestros rostros.

-¿Edward… para que me llevas aquí?- Pregunte confundida, el no contesto, se inclino hacia mi, y comenzó a besar desesperadamente mi cuello.

-¡Edward te haz vuelto loco¡ ¿lo vamos a hacer aquí… en un acantilado?.- Pregunte con miedo.

-Si…-Respondió entre jadeos.

-¡Edward nos pueden ver¡.- Grite cuando empezó a tocar mis muslos.

-No, el coche tiene cristales polarizados ¿recuerdas? Además no hay nadie a esta hora.- Dijo comenzando a desabotonar mi vestido.

-¡Es una locura Edward¡ ¿Por qué aquí?.- Pregunte desesperada.

-Por que este lugar es mi preferido de todo Hollywood, además estaba arto de ver las 4 paredes de la habitación.- Después de eso me tomo por los codos y me paso para el asiento trasero, con tanta fuerza que se me salio el aire por la boca.

El se puso entre mis piernas y comenzó a subir el vestido con desesperación, torpemente desabotone su camisa, me sentía nerviosa pero ansiosa, el bajo mi vestido completamente dejándome solo en ropa interior.

Comenzó a besar con desesperación el nacimiento de mis senos, y abrió aun mas mis piernas, para meterse entre ellas, yo jadeaba compulsivamente y el también.

Hacia mucho calor, los dos estábamos empapados en sudor, el quito rápidamente mi sujetador, y yo quite sus pantalones, después quito mis bragas, con tanta fuerza, que rasguño mi ingle.

-Edward me lastimas.- Me queje cuando su cuerpo oprimía al mío, con demasiada fuerza.

-Lo siento.- susurro después, el se bajo los boxers, y me estampo contra una esquina del coche.

-¡Tranquilízate Edward¡.- Le grite. Se detuvo en seco y me miro con desesperación, enojo y frustración.

-Tu no me vas a decir como hacerte el amor.- Me dijo seriamente. Entro en mi cuando aun no estaba completamente mojada. Con tanta fuerza y furia, que me lastimo, grite involuntariamente.

-Edward tranquilo me lastimas, vas muy rápido.- Dije con dificultad, Edward entraba con tanta fuerza en mi que me lastimaba, fue disminuyendo la intensidad, hasta que los dos nos acoplamos uno al otro.

Sus caricias siempre, me erizaban la piel, me volvían totalmente loca, lo necesitaba tanto, como el me necesitaba a mi. No se por que se había comportando tan impaciente tan demandante pero no me gustaba, me asustaba que me tratara así.

Interprete: Maria Carey – We belong together


	13. Falacia

_**Ola¡ se que meresco morir¡ pero acabo de salir de la escuela… y lo primero que hice fue re- leer eclipse y leer el de bree… asi ke estas ultimas semanas… no he hecho otra cosas mas que leer como loca, pero bueno… aquí les traigo este capitulo**_

_**Esta algo largo, en recompensa por el tiempo que no actualise xd¡… gracias a (x sus lindos coments): **__**Elizabeth Lecter**__**, **__**audreybaldacci**__**, **__**Jazzy's Vampire**__**, **__**Rei Hino Cullen**__**, **__**carlita16**__**, **__**Lanchiitaahh Swam**__**, **__**Fran Ktrin Black**__**, **__**LpRcClMnIe de Cullen**__**, **__**karin cullen**__**.**_

_**El vestido de Bella, esta en mi perfil. ¡enjoy¡.**_

…

-Piropo y falacia.-

Después de terminar, Edward se quedo dentro de mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, entonces recordé algo…

-Edward, No usaste… no usaste…¿protección?.- Dije con pánico en la voz.

-Maldición…-Murmuro el.- Hay riesgo de que quedes…- No pudo terminar la frase, hice los cálculos en mi cabeza y suspire con alivio.

-No.- El también pareció relajarse.- Esto no esta bien estuvimos muy cerca, fue muy peligroso Edward.- Dije enojada.

-Ya lo se.- murmuro incomodo. Salio de mi rápidamente sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Cuál a sido tu peor experiencia como prostituta?.- Dijo después de un largo silencio. Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-No quieres escucharlo…- Admití avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no?.-

-Es demasiado vergonzoso.- Dije mientras me vestía.

-Dime.- Dijo insistentemente.

-Tal vez después, no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.- Dije incomoda.

-No me tienes confianza.- esa no era una pregunta.

-No es eso, es solo que… no me gusta hablar de ello tal vez después. Edward… te puedo preguntar una cosa?.-

Tenia la curiosidad, la necesidad de preguntarle por que se había comportado de esa manera conmigo, tan… salvaje, tan… furioso.

No me había gustado para nada y temía que se volviera a repetir, el me miro cautelosamente y asintió.

-Claro.-

-Por que… por que te comportaste así conmigo, hace un momento no me gusto Edward.- Dije con la mirada gacha.

- Me trataste… como los otros, yo pensé que eras diferente.- Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

Los ojos me picaban incómodamente, pero me contuve, no quería que el viera mi debilidad y tampoco quería que supiera hasta que grado me había afectado.

-Mi intención… no fue, herirte Bella. Tu sabes que tu para mi no eres una prostituta, pero estaba… -Me miro avergonzado y compungido.- confundido, enojado, frustrado, yo creía que entre tu y yo… ya sabes, pensé que no importaría, ya que yo para ti no era mas que otro en tu vida… otro cliente pensé que no te importaría, pero ahora se que estuvo mal, perdóname Bella creo que no estaba pensando las cosas, fue un impulso, te necesitaba no medí mi fuerza, pero creo que en realidad, quería saber que significaba yo para ti. –

-¿soy uno mas Bella?... ¿un cliente mas para ti?.- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No… no se Edward ¿podemos regresas al hotel?. Aquí hace mucho calor.- Dije como excusa.

-Claro Bella.- Dijo con la desilusión descrita en sus ojos, y una vez me sentí ruin y miserable.

La causante de su dolor era yo… si el me trataba mal era por que me lo merecía, no tenia por que reclamarle nada ya que el jamás me había reclamado nada.

El camino de regreso al hotel, fue acompañado por un incomodo silencio, el parecía ausente, miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte, y yo pensaba en todo lo sucedido traba de organizar mis ideas pero nada tenia sentido.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Edward me dijo que tenia trabajo pendiente, y que regresaría hasta las 8:00 o 9:00 me despedí de el, con la mano, y entre en el cuarto, entonces el miedo se apodero de mi, yo sabia que… Edward no era uno mas y me aterrorizaba reconocerlo.

Edward POV:

A quien van a engañar ahora tus brazos?  
a quien van a mentirle ahora tus labios?  
A quien le dejaras tu aroma en la cama?  
a quien le quedara el recuerdo mañana?  
a quien le pasaran las horas con calma?  
Ahora quien? si no soy yo, me miro y lloro  
en el espejo y me siento estupido ilógico  
y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor  
de tu piel tus besos tu sonrisa eterna.

No entendía lo que pasaba entre nosotros dos… primero ella me dice que no me ama y después que soy importante en su vida o eso fue lo que interprete, su silencio pareció confirmarlo. –aunque no tenia muchas esperanzas.-

¿Cómo debería interpretar eso?... también me sentía avergonzado con ella, ya que ni siquiera yo sabia por que me había comportado así el día del acantilado, fue un impulso, un instinto, un grito desesperado tal vez y lo peor fue que por mis impulsos Bella pudo quedar embarazada.

Al principio cuando lo dijo me dio pánico, pero después me vino a la mente una epifanía, un flash back… ella, yo, y nuestros hijos en algún lejano lugar viviendo nuestra vida, me vi a largo plazo, y ella estaba en todos y cada uno de mis sueños y planes.

Pero por algo son las cosas… lo cierto era que yo no podía sacármela de la cabeza ni del corazón, se había adherido a mi… era parte de mi corazón, de mi mente y mi alma, y me ardía la sangre, el solo echo de pensar que ella perteneciera a otros hombres.

No podía siquiera concebir la idea de que sus labios, su cuello, su cuerpo, fueran de otro.

Bella POV:

Espere pacientemente hasta que Edward regreso, a veces los minutos parecen tener alas y otras veces parece que se arrastran y me pareció una eternidad hasta que Edward volvió, antes de que Edward regresase, ordene servicio a cuarto, prendí unas cuantas velas, y espere hasta que el regreso.

-Bella…- Dijo su aterciopelada voz. -¿Bella?.- Dijo sorprendido, cuando vio la decoración y me vio sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Pedí servicio a cuarto si no te molesta.- Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-No… claro que no.- Dijo sorprendido, sentándose en una de las sillas, frente a mi.

-¿Y como fue tu día?.- Pregunte a modo de romper el hielo.

-Bien… mañana tendremos un juego de polos.-

-¿Juego de polos? Nunca he ido a uno suena muy elegante.-

-Así es, Pues mañana iras a uno te recogeré a eso de las 4 pm-

-¿Cómo, no te quedaras?.- Pregunte confundida

-No… tengo que trabajar.-

-¡Oh¡… ok.-

-¿Y que tal tu día?.- pregunto Edward.

-Bien ¿y el tuyo?.- respondí mientras comenzaba a comer.

-También.- cenamos en un cómodo silencio, lo cual era extraño, creo que ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de hablar.

Después de cenar, me dirigí al baño, y me puse una sencilla bata de dormir, Edward ya se encontraba sobre la cama, leyendo uno de sus libros, me acosté a un lado de el, y le observe fijamente, el dejo de leer y poso su mirada en mi, sin decir nada, dejo su libro en el buró y apago la luz, quedando solo a la luz de la luna, se acerco a mi cuidadosamente y me toco el rostro con delicadeza.

Después comenzó a besar mi cuello, con pequeños besos húmedos, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante sus caricias.

-Bella… estas segura de que quieres hacerlo, si no quieres lo comprenderé.- Dijo mirándome con sus orbes esmeralda.

-No… si quiero.- Respondí en un hilo de voz, el me sonrío de lado, y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

Pronto no hubo prenda entre nosotros dos, y mucho menos espacio nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, un baile de caderas en perfecta sincronía, una erupción, una hoguera encendida, el me hacia sentir tan viva, sin el… estaba tan perdida, el me trataba como una persona, no como una prostituta.

Con el no importaba con cuantos hombres había estado, solo importaba él. Sus besos, sus manos en mi vientre, sus labios en mi cuerpo era tan adicta a esa sensación.

Todo encajaba todo era perfecto, demasiado bello, con el perdía la razón de ser, me volvía otra.

Con el olvidaba mi nombre, mi aspecto, mi pasado, me olvidaba a mi misma, olvidaba que era una vulgar cortesana, y en lugar de aquella prostituta, solo quedaba una mujer que amaba con toda la razón de ser.

Era como tocar el cielo, sin despegar los pies del suelo, con el me volvía como la mariposa que sale de su crisálida, bella, majestuosa y orgullosa.

El ocupaba una parte infinita de mi ser, era parte de mi, de mi alma, de mi corazón y de mi mente.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, mi vientre, mi espalda, mis muslos, aumentando el deseo por él.

Fácilmente llegamos al orgasmo, mis jadeos eran compulsivos al igual que los de el, me miro y lo mire por unos segundos.

Nuestras respiraciones se iban acompasando, mientras el se quedaba en mi, le dije en un susurro:

-No eres… no eres, uno mas Edward.- Le dije mientras me retiraba de su cuerpo y me acostaba de lado contrario, quedando de nuevo en mi crisálida.

No quería darle la cara, no quería hablar con el, pero era necesario que supiera que el no era uno mas.

-Ni tu… una mas Bella.- Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura.

Tal vez, no debí decirle eso a Edward, ahora quizás el se ilusionaría con algo que no podía ser pero necesitaba decírselo.-

-

Al día siguiente, cuando me desperté Edward ya se había levantado, bañado y cambiado, lucia un impecable traje negro, que lo hacia lucir aun mas irresistible, se acerco un poco a la cama y dijo:  
-Me tengo que ir a trabajar.-

-Siempre trabajas.- me queje.

-Pues a eso vine Bella, paso por ti a las 4:00 se puntual y ponte algo elegante.- Otra vez ¡lo elegante, lo elegante lo elegante¡ con lo que me chocaba lo elegante. Aun así, respondí sin rechistar.

-Esta bien.- acto seguido, se inclino un poco y beso mi frente, con delicadeza y ternura.

-Adiós Bella.-

-Adiós Edward, que tengas un buen día.- Después de eso, el desapareció tras la puerta, dejando ese extraño vacío, que siempre quedaba cuando el se iba.

Me preguntaba como iba a hacer, cuando el no estuviera mas a mi lado, cuando se fuera definitivamente.

Y eso era un tema fuera de discusión, el se marcharía SIN MI.

¿Seguiría siendo una vil prostituta?... ¿seguiría entregándome al mejor postor?... ¿seguiría vendiendo mi cuerpo?... Edward me había cambiado en cuerpo y alma, ya no tenia ganas de hacer lo que hacia, ya no quería pertenecerle a ninguno.

Quería cambiar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería dejar de ser esa prostituta, solo quería pertenecer a uno solo… a Edward.

Con el dinero que Edward me daría, me podría ir muy lejos y empezar una nueva vida, una vida diferente, de la que llevaba.

Tal vez… volvería a estudiar, nunca termine la escuela y quería volver a intentarlo, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para mil

No quería pensar en el gran dolor que Edward dejaría cuando se fuera.

Cuando estaba con el todo era tan fácil… tan claro, no tenia que elegir, no tenia otra opción que estar con el, los días que he pasado con el simplemente han sido los mejores de mi vida, el me había dado tanto sin saberlo.

-  
-

Edward llego puntual a las 4:00 pm, me puse un vestido blanco con holanes, hasta el muslo, y zapatos color beige, Edward me miro de arriba a bajo cuando me vio.

-Te vez hermosa Bella.- Dijo anonadado Edward.

-Gracias Edward, tu también te ves bien ¿nos vamos?.- Dije algo ruborizada.

-Claro.- Me ofreció su brazo, y titubeante lo acepte, salimos los dos de la habitación rumbo a su Volvo.

-¿Qué pasa si alguien me reconoce Edward?.- Le dije ya en el coche, después de un incomodo silencio.

-Nadie pasa por la Hollywood Boulevard no te preocupes Bella.- Me dijo Edward.

-¿Qué pasa si no se comportarme?. Nunca he ido a los polos Edward.- Le dije algo preocupada.

-Lo harás bien Bella, no te preocupes.- Me dijo con una calida sonrisa, tomándome de la mano.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, de vez en cuando lo atrapaba mirándome o el a mi… lo cual era algo raro e incomodo.

Llegamos a al polo club "Royal Country of Berkshire" se veía muy costoso y elegante, tenia unos campos enormes y era realmente bonito, muy campestre.

Nos estacionamos y bajamos del coche, yo estaba muy nerviosa tenia miedo de arruinarlo todo.

Edward me sorprendió tomándome de la mano, a lo lejos se veía un tinglado, unas sillas y mucha gente muy elegante.

Cuando llegamos todas las personas se nos quedaron viendo me incomodo tanta atención, la decoración era sencillamente elegante, había mesas y sillas decoradas con cristalería fina, y al lado un gran campo de golf.

-Explícame ¿Por qué estamos aquí?.- Me sentía incomoda, fuera de lugar.

-Por negocios.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Soy un negocio para ti Edward?.- Le pregunte con inquietud.

-Por supuesto que no Bella.- Dijo preocupado mirándome a los ojos.- Como se te ocurre…-

-Solo preguntaba.- Dije inocentemente.

-Pero yo para ti si lo soy.- Dijo triste, iba a contestarle pero una voz me interrumpió.

-¡Edward¡.- Grito una voz masculina, Edward y yo volteamos en su dirección, y vi al portador de su voz.

Era un hombre de unos aproximados 25 o 26 años, tenia ojos azules y pelo rubio, un tipo muy simple, tanto que daba la impresión de ser vulgar.

Y venia con una mujer de su misma edad, quien supuse que era su esposa.

-Hola Mike.- saludo amablemente Edward, ¿así que el era su socio?. El tipo se acerco mas a nosotros. Mike y Edward se estrecharon las manos como viejos amigos.

-Quiero presentarte a una amiga Bella, Mike… Mike, Bella.-

-Hola soy Mike Newton mucho gusto, Edward me a hablado mucho de ti. Ella es mi esposa Jessica.- Nos estrechamos las manos amablemente.

Su esposa tenia una, melena rubia y ojos almendrados. Parecía mas la instructora de algún gimnasio, y si mal me equivoco tenia mas músculos que cerebro.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo con una voz algo chirriante.

-El gusto es mío.- Dije amablemente.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?.- Dijo el.

-Claro…- después se fueron su esposa y Mike.

-Es un típo sincero ¿eh?.- Le dije a Edward.

-Le conozco desde hace mucho…-

-Me lo imagino.- Nos quedamos en silencio viendo ese extraño juego en el cual las personas jugaban al polo en caballo.

Había sillas a los alrededores del campo y en algunas de ellas gente… observando el juego, se veían emocionadas y de vez en cuando gritaban con jubilo, aunque no se a que o a quien pues no le veía mucho sentido al juego.

Después Mike volvió… El estaba pendiente de nosotros miraba, revisaba, y escrutaba cada gesto, que hacíamos.

Edward era muy cariñoso conmigo, no dejaba de tocarme, de tomarme de la mano o de la cintura y reíamos a carcajadas de vez en cuando. Presiento que al tal Mike no le caía nada bien.

En algún momento de la tarde, Edward y yo nos separamos, el platicaba con Mike, se veía algo estresado Edward le gritaba y alzaba las manos y de vez en cuando los dos posaban sus miradas en mi.

Me aleje de ellos, me sentía observada, comencé a caminar en dirección a las caballerizas sin siquiera darme cuenta había unos cuantos jinetes con sus caballos, uno de ellos saludo en mi dirección pero yo no le conocía.

El jinete camino en mi dirección, voltee a los lados nerviosamente para ver si había alguien mas… pero no, estaba sola y ese jinete caminaba hacia mi con mucha seguridad como si me conociera.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me parecía muy familiar, se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-Hola… ¿no te acuerdas de mi Bella?.- Su voz me parecía familiar, pero no lograba reconocerlo.

Quizás fuera por todo el atuendo que traía encima, llevaba puestas unas gafas negras y un casco verde que quedaba acorde con su vestimenta de jinete.

-No… lo siento no te recuerdo.- Le dije sinceramente, el se quito las gafas, y el casco.

-Soy yo… Jacob ¿ahora me recuerdas?.- Dijo el, Claro que lo recordaba.

-Ah… si si claro que te recuerdo.- Dije con leve rictus en el rostro, al recordar la enemistad entre Jacob y Edward… después de aquella noche.

Aun no se me olvidaba que el se había propasado conmigo y la trifulca que había causado Edward en aquel bar.

-Estoy muy apenado por mi actitud de la otra noche, no soy así, no se que me paso tu novio ya no me dejo disculparme oficialmente. Siento haberme comportado de una forma tan poca caballerosa contigo.- Dijo apenado.

La verdad otros… me habían tratado peor, el realmente no me había hecho nada.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias… ¿No quieres conocer mi caballo?.- Dijo el.

-No no lo creo… Edward me esta esperando.- Dije algo incomoda, estábamos apunto de irnos y recordaba la enemistad entre los dos.

-Vamos… solo será un minuto.- Me llevo hasta su caballo, era de un negro azabache, acorde con la personalidad de Jacob.

-No sabia que jugaras a los polos.- Le dije yo.

-Pues si… mi tío me lo ha pedido, a el le encantan los polos.-

-Vaya…- Fue todo lo que respondí

Edward POV:  
Mike estaba muy interesado en Bella, me preguntaba cosas… me interrogaba, al principio creí que Mike sentía atracción hacia Bella, pero después me di cuenta de que su curiosidad no era sentimental sino laboral.

-¿Y como la conociste Edward? Es muy bella.- Dijo Mike

-Me había perdido y ahí estaba ella, me indico el camino.- Le dije yo.

-¡Y te fuiste directo a ella…¡ es genial…-

-Si…-

-Y dime ¿a que se dedica?... ¿trabaja?.- Pregunto Mike.

-Se dedica a la venta.-Le dije lo mas sinceramente que pude, la mejor manera de mentir es decir la verdad.  
-¡La venta¡ estupendo… fantástico… ¿y que vende?.- Comenzaba a incomodarme, no se si podría seguir mintiéndole.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?.- Dije como excusa, algo incomodo.

-Escucha… te conozco desde hace mucho y esta semana te noto diferente, cambiado, no eres el mismo y me pregunto si la diferencia ¿no esta en esa chica?. Sobre todo viéndola hablar con Jacob Black, el sobrino de Kingston.- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hacia ese idiota aquí?.

¡Por supuesto yo invite a su tío¡ voltee en la dirección que miraba Mike, y ahí estaba él hablando con Bella como dos viejos amigos.

Sentí que la sangre corría por mis venas y se agolpaba en mis oídos. Murmure para mis adentros "mierda".

-Ah… si yo les presente cenando la otra noche.- Trate de aparentar estar tranquilo, para no darle la razón a Mike no quería aparentar estar celoso.

No quería causar un pelea aquí enfrente de tanta gente pero la verdad, es que la sangre me hervía. Moria por partirle la cara al idiota de Jacob.

-¿Y ya son amigos íntimos?. Eso es raro… ¡esa chica aparece de repente¡ y habla con un tipo cuya empresa quiere comprar la competencia. ¡Que gran coincidencia¡.- Dijo enojado y frustrado, Mike pensaba que Bella era un espía. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba¡.

-No Mike no… te equivocas no es lo que piensas…-

-¡Edward tu que sabes si esa chica, esta contigo solo para dar información a la competencia. ¡A veces ocurre el espionaje industrial sabes¡.- Si que estaba, paranoico, creer que ella fuera una espía industrial era el colmo¡.

-Mike… Mike… No es una espía, es una puta.- Lo dije sin pensar, Mike presiono demasiado y no me quedo de otra que decirle la verdad.

Estaba como poseso, como energúmeno, tenia que dejarle en claro que Bella no era ningún problema para nuestro negocio.

Tenia que alejarle de la mente, la idea de que Bella era una espía industrial, y no encontré otra forma… mas que diciéndole la verdad.

El creyó que se trataba de un simple juego de palabras, de una metáfora, o de una broma.

-Si claro.- El asintió con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Es una puta… la recogí en la Hollywood Boulevard.- Le dije lo mas serio posible, el pareció confundido, y frunció el seño.

Después pareció comprender lo que le decía, tardo unos segundos en contestar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no mentía.

Su frustración y confusión fue remplazada por una carcajada suya ¡al fin entendía¡ me dedico una mirada suspicaz y dijo:

-¡Tu estas loco¡ eres el único millonario que recoge putas en la Hollywood Boulevard¡- Y volvió a reír como puerco, en ese instante me arrepentí de haberle contado.

-¿No te a pegado sífilis, gonorrea o ladillas? Ten cuidado Edward… esas fulanas suelen tener ETS por doquier¡- Dijo riéndose atrozmente. Me sentí furioso cuando pronuncia aquellas palabras.

-Lamento habértelo contado.- Le dije y me fui de su lado para saludar a los demás invitados. Me arrepentí de haberle contado, ya que solo sirvió para burla y morbo de Mike.

Bella POV:  
Jacob me mostró su caballo, y platicamos poco, después de todo parecía un buen chico, tal vez solo se dejo llevar.

Fueron sus impulsos quienes lo obligaron a comportarse así conmigo o su ¿instinto? Tal vez el sabia que yo… no era una santa después de todo pero el parecía arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hizo y creo que hasta en el fondo me simpatizaba.

No hablamos mucho… el tenia que irse, y yo no quería que Edward, se enojara y causara un desastre por mi culpa.

Después Jacob se fue… y me quede sola, esperando a Edward cerca de las caballerizas.

-

-

-¿Te diviertes Bella?.- Dijo una voz detrás de mi, la cual identifique como la de Mike. Voltee para confirmar mis sospechas y ahí estaba el con una mirada y una sonrisa extraña, pero no le tome mayor importancia.

-¡Si mucho… me encanta¡.- Le dije sinceramente.

-Esto debe de ser muy diferente a la Hollywood Boulevard verdad bella?. Si es que acaso ese es tu verdadero nombre.- Dijo con sarcasmo y burla.

¿Pero como, quien le había dicho a que yo…? -"Edward".- Claro, ¡quien mas podría decirle a alguien que yo soy una prostituta¡.

Enseguida, la furia se apodero de mi, y me costo mucho trabajo pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera golpear a Edward y salir corriendo de ese estupido lugar de apariencias.

Si el quería que todos se enteraran que yo, era una puta debió dejarme traer minifalda y tacones del 12, ¡como pudo hacerme eso¡ ¡por que!.

Tal vez Edward no era tan caballeroso después de todo, quien sabe si no le había ofrecido ya mis servicios al cerdo de su amigo.

¡Pero si, era una prostituta! esa era la verdad. Aun sin entender del todo murmure un:

-¿Qué?.- por lo bajo.

Tenia la tonta esperanza de que hubiera confundido las palabras, el me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Edward me lo ha dicho todo no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, quien sabe… quizá tu y yo podríamos pasar un par de noches juntos, seria divertido, cuando Edward ya no este claro.-

Me toco con la yema de los dedos parte de mis hombros desnudos y mi cuello, originando escalofríos y repulsión hacia su tacto, trate de ignorarlo y con dificultad le respondí:

-Si claro… ¿Por qué no?.- Era una prostituta, y tenia que responderle como tal.

¡Así quería Edward que me comportara! pues así lo haría, total si eso es lo que soy ¡por que negarlo¡.

Edward se había encargado de dejármelo bien en claro… soy y siempre seré una puta.

¿Qué pretendía?, que me acostara también con su amigo, su amor era falso al igual que él, quería que lo hiciéramos los 3, ¡una orgia. ¿Esa era su fantasía o que?¡.

Pero que cerdo y despreciable era Edward Cullen, sentí el odio recorrer mi cuerpo, y pronto noqueo mis 5 sentidos, sentía odio, rabia, dolor, humillación.

Debió ser muy divertido engañar y enamorar a la prostituta, una mas a su lista. Me sentía peor que un bicho, el decía amarme pues creo que todo era una mentira, solo se burlo de mi igual que los otros 3 gandules.

El era igual, me dolía aceptarlo y saberlo ¡como pude caer¡ ¡que nunca iba a aprender¡… ¡nunca confíes en los hombres Bella¡ me lo había prometido y esa promesa había caído en el olvido.

No me amaba y esa era la realidad, me dolía haberlo descubierto, si tan solo se hubiera ido… si tan solo nunca hubiera aparecido ni existido en mi vida, no quería volver a verlo lo odiaba, las traicioneras lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos, y rápidamente trate de ocultarlas, no quería llorar… aquí no.

Interprete:  
-Marck Anthony-


	14. Demasiado herida

_**Hola¡ xd tarde... pero seguro¡ es que soy muy olvidadisa¡ pero lo anotare en mi ipod o algo asi¡ se los prometo xd. Disfrutenlo¡. Gracias a todas¡ x todos sus lindos coments¡ de verdad¡ se los agradezco¡ y por favor sigan comentando ustedes hacen esta historia son mi motivacion para actualizar, den click en el botoncito verde porfavor¡ nada les cuesta !es gratis¡ si les gusta pss... !comenten¡ y si no... !tambien¡ para... bella340 y kisara-kagura ¡no me molesto¡ lo que pasa... que este fic... ya tiene bastante que empeze a escribirlo de echo tambien lo tengo x un foro, ya voi para el año cn esta idea... y de echo aviso: a este fic ya no le quedan muchos caps. ahh y referente a su duda, se que es un error, es obio¡ ya habia pensado en ello, lo que pasa... es que ella es muy joven¡ y temia hacer a Edward... demasiado viejo, fue un error... pero imaginen que tiene 26... ni muy viejo... ni muy grande xd. Gracias por hacermelo notar y x tomarse el favor de comentar ahora si: ¡bye¡.**_

Bella POV:

-Demasiado herida.-

Demasiado herida por tu culpa amigo  
yo he quedado…  
Demasiado herida ya casi parezco  
Un gorrión sin alas  
Como si yo fuera menos que la nada  
Como una gaviota que perdió  
Su playa. Demasiado herida  
Para estar conciente lo que me pasa  
Para estar planeando lo  
Que hare mañana  
Si tal vez mi vida aquí se termino.

No se cuando se fue Mike exactamente, estaba tan furiosa, tan enojada, tan decepcionada, que no me di cuenta, me sentía peor que un trapo viejo, peor que a una muñeca usada, olvidada, vieja y desgastada.

Me habían herido tantas veces pero siempre lograba reponerme, mi corazón seguía latiendo con heridas, baches y parches, pero seguía latiendo.

Edward me mato… mato lo que quedaba de mi corazón, podría vivir con muchas decepciones, pero Edward era diferente o creía que lo era.

Y ahora el también me había defraudado, no se si podía con eso. Edward volteo en mi dirección y me sonrío de lado, yo no pude regresarle mas que un rictus de rabia e ira.

El quedo desconcentrado y yo le voltee la mirada, maldiciéndolo para mis adentros.

Enojada y desorientada por la ira, camine fuera del club, con pasos decididos y firmes no sabia a donde ir, pero sabía perfectamente que no era ahí.

Oía la voz de Edward a lo lejos gritar mí nombre.  
-¡Bella¡.- Gritaba, preocupado, desesperado, y confundido, yo hacia caso omiso de sus gritos, estaba demasiado enojada.

-¡Bella¡.- Grito un poco mas cerca, y su voz se oía mas alterada y enojada. Podía oír sus Pazos apresurados detrás de mi.

-Isabella- Grito realmente enojado, y si algo me molestaba en esta vida, era que me llamasen por mi nombre completo.

Sentí una de sus manos apretar mi brazo con brusquedad y furia me volteo a hacia el con tanta fuerza que casi me disloca el brazo.

-¡Auuh¡… suéltame Edward me lastimas.- Me queje, realmente me dolía.

-Me quieres explicar ¿que coños te pasa?.-

-Si me soltaras tal vez podía explicarte.- El me soltó del brazo rápidamente, con un gesto arrepentido, parecía mas relajado, y no lo pensé dos veces.

Tenía tanta ira que mis impulsos fueron mas fuertes que yo, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin meditarlo, le solté a Edward una cachetada tan fuerte que se me hincho la mano.

Había gente alrededor y todos se quedaron desconcentrados. El rostro de Edward no tenia precio, estaba desconcertado, sorprendido y sobretodo, mucho muy enojado.

-¡Eso es lo que me pasa, eres tú mi gran problema, eres un mentiroso Edward Cullen te odio¡.- y dicho esto volví a correr.

-¡Bella… Bella espera¡- volvió a gritarme, logre llegar al estacionamiento antes de que el me alcanzara de nuevo.

Me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me estampo contra su coche, dejándome un tanto sofocada.

-Ed…Ward.- pronuncie su nombre con dificultad, sin aire en los pulmones y tosiendo levemente.

-Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa Bella… ¿Por qué me haz dado esa bofetada?.- Pregunto un poco mas tranquilo pero yo seguía igual de enojada.

-Idiota… suéltame.- Le dije enojada, soltándome rápidamente de su brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Bella?.- Dijo exaltado.

-Nada… llévame al hotel.- Quería largarme de una buena vez de su vida.

-Esta bien… pero explícame por estas tan enojada…-

-Tal vez en el Hotel.- Dije subiéndome al coche, lo que resto del camino del club al hotel, fue totalmente incomodo.

Edward no paro de preguntarme que me pasaba y yo no dije mas que… "nada" en todo el camino.

Llegamos al hotel y ni siquiera espere a que Edward me abriese la puerta, y en recepción, me aleje de el lo mas que pude, Edward abrió la suite, y yo cerré la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Ahora si me vas a explicar que te ocurre Bella?.-

-Nada.- Conteste de nuevo.

-Llevas "7 nadas" desde el camino y nadie le da una bofetada a alguien por "nada".-

-¿De verdad te interesa saber Edward? ¿De verdad te importa lo que me pase o como me sienta?.-

-Pues claro Bella… me interesas.-

-No seas hipócrita… ni mentiroso.-

-¿Qué… de que hablas?.-

-Solo una pregunta Edward… ¿Por qué me haz hecho poner tan elegante? ¿No hubieras preferido que me llevara mi atuendo de puta?.-

-Por que hoy se tenía que ir elegante… Bella. ¿Eso que tiene que ver?.-

-Mucho, si les ibas a decir a todos que soy una puta. ¿Por qué no me haz dejado llevar mi ropa?.-

-No… yo no…-Dijo nervioso.

-Por que si voy vestida a mi manera, cuando se me acerca alguien como el cerdo de tu amigo… Newton estoy preparada para contestarle.-

-Oye… no se que demonios te haya dicho Mike y lamento que te molestara pero es mi socio y amigo, y le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y temo que te ha tomado por una especie de espía industrial.-

-¡Claro una espía industrial¡ y ahora tiene fantasías conmigo y me ha propuesto que tuviéramos sexo en cuanto te fueras. ¿Qué clase de amigos tienes? gracias Edward ahora tengo un nuevo cliente.- Le dije sardónica.

-¡Que te haz creído mi dueño¡ ¿que puedes prestarme a tus amigos o aun mejor tener orgías? ¡Edward no soy ningún juguete¡- Me fui enojada hacia el baño.

-¡No ya se que no lo eres Bella…regresa aun no ¡termínanos de hablar¡ vuelve aquí.- De mala manera le volví la cara.

-Bella lamento recordártelo pero claro que eres una puta te conocí como puta y aun sigues siendo una puta peor que un juguete ¡y tu estas a mi servicio¡. Tu haces lo que yo ordene.-

-¡No eres mi dueño¡ y ya se lo que soy, yo decido sabes yo digo ¡quien, como, cuando y cuanto¡ y no estoy bajo tus ordenes¡.- Grite enojada.

-¡Basta¡ no quiero pasar los últimos días, alegando contigo aquí se termina esta discusión ya te he dicho lo que pensaba y se acabo.-

-Te odio… y no sabes cuanto lamento haberte conocido yo pensé que eras diferente pero no eres igual o peor que _ellos_. ¡Siento haberme subido a tu maldito coche¡.-

-Si claro… como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer admítelo soy lo mejor que te ha pasado.-

-Sabes… muchos me han dicho "puta" o "meretriz" pero nadie, óyelo bien, nadie me había humillado como tu.- Le dije dolida. Y era verdad, nadie me había humillado tanto como él.

-Si claro… a puesto que te han dicho peor y te han hecho cosas peores ¿no es así Bella?.- Dijo con sarna, aumentando las heridas de mi pobre corazón.

Me fui hacia el baño por mis cosas no quería pasar ni un minuto mas con el. Fui al cuarto por mi bolsa y mis otras cosas, el se acerco a mi cuando vio que estaba recogiendo mis cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Dijo detrás mío.

-Quiero mi dinero y quiero largarme ahora, no quiero estar un segundo mas contigo.- Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Era de esperarse.-Suspiro y sacó un forro de billetes que puso sobre la cama, después se fue hacia el vestíbulo sin decir palabra.

Yo no quería nada de el, me estaba tratando como una verdadera puta, quería hacerme sentir mas rastrera, no se lo iba a permitir.

No quería su maldito dinero, no quería nada de el. Así que no tome el dinero y deje la ropa que el me había comprado, solo cogí la mía, la de prostituta.

Ni siquiera me lleve los zapatos, salí de la habitación echa una furia, sin siquiera mirarle. Llegue al elevador… y pulse mas de una vez el botón.

-¡Vamos…. Vamos… rápido¡.- Repetía, desesperadamente quería largarme rápido antes de que al apareciera.

Y justo cuando apretaba por décima vez el botón, Edward abrió la puerta, lo ignore y roge mentalmente por que ese elevador se abriera.

Los ojos me quemaban y las traicioneras lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos. Se acerco a mi y me miro fijamente por unos segundos, eso hacia que tuviera aun mas ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué quieres Edward, humillarme mas? ya no puedes lamento decírtelo.- Dije con dificultad.

-No Bella… lo siento de verdad lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas estaba enojado pero no contigo, sino conmigo mismo no estaba preparado para hablar sobre nosotros, he sido estúpido y cruel no te quiero perder. Realmente me importas Bella, no lo dije enserio quédate. No te vayas por favor… quédate hasta que me vaya. –

-¿Por qué?... no lo se Edward. Tu haz dicho que yo para ti no soy una puta, pero me tratas como tal, no lo entiendo Edward, soy una vil prostituta ¿para que me quieres? Hay mas mujeres haya afuera, yo soy una cualquiera.-

-Bella… te he visto hablando de nuevo con ese tal… Jacob Black a pesar de lo que te hizo tu hablabas con el muy naturalmente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso me hirvió la sangre pensé que tu y el ya sabes… fui estúpido.-

-Solo estábamos hablando Edward.-

-Pues no me a gustado.- En eso se abrió el elevador con el vigilante de pasillo adentro.

-¿Bajan?.- Pregunto.

-Quédate Bella… por favor.- murmuro Edward. No sabia que hacer el realmente estaba arrepentido.

Tal vez todo lo que dijo fue por celos y yo realmente deseaba quedarme junto a el. Negué con la cabeza al centinela apretó de nuevo el botón y el elevador se cerro.

-Me haz lastimado sabes, no se si realmente te pueda perdonar.-

-Lo se y lo siento de verdad Bella.- Dijo arrepentido, o eso esperaba.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- El asintió con la cabeza.

Camine lentamente hacia la habitación con Edward detrás mío, el amablemente me ayudo con mi bolso. Y cerró la puerta una vez que ya había entrado.

Deje mi vestido junto al sofá y me senté en este, Edward se sentó a mi lado, sin decir palabra, me sentía cansada, fueron muchas emociones para un solo día.

Edward estiro su mano y tomo mi mejilla entre sus manos, su gesto me sorprendió he hizo que saltara un poco en mi lugar, le mire sorprendida y algo desorientada.

-Tranquila.- Susurro el. Se acerco aun más a mí y limpio lo que quedaba de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad siento haberte herido ¿me perdonas?.- Parecía realmente arrepentido, su expresión era de dolor. ¿Cómo decirle que no?.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, claro que te perdono.- Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Claro que no, nunca quise decirle a Mike, pero el me presiono ya hablare con el después de esto.-

-No es necesario. No quiero provocar riñas entre ustedes por mi culpa.-murmure contra su hombro.

-No importa Bella… no te preocupes por eso.-

-Lamento haberte, dado esa cachetada Edward.- ahora estaba sintiendo remordimientos.

-Me lo merecía Bella, no te preocupes.- Entonces Edward, no fue mentiroso ni hipócrita el de verdad me amaba.

No quise formularle la pregunta, por que así el haría mas preguntas, que yo no estaba dispuesta a responder, por que ni siquiera yo sabia las respuestas.

Me quede en silencio junto a el aspirado de su dulce aroma. No se en que momento me quede dormida, solo sentí que Edward me cargaba en brazos y me llevaba a la cama con mucho cuidado.

Después Edward se separo de mi y sentí como se iba de mi lado, lo tome por el brazo.  
-Quédate, no me dejes.- Le dije en un susurro.

-Bella yo solo iba a pedir servicio al cuarto, tenemos que cenar algo.-  
-No, será después quédate- Lo jale del brazo haciendo que el se acostase en la cama, a mi lado, después comencé a besarle el cuello, y a desabotonarle la camiseta.

Era la primera vez que yo le pedía sexo a Edward, no sabia como reaccionaria y para ser sincera me daba miedo que me rechazara.

Le desabotone la camisa totalmente y se la quite. Después comencé por sus pantalones, creo que estaba siendo demasiado demandante.

El no me rechazo, al contrario, me ciño mas a el y yo comencé a quitarle los boxers muy de prisa.

-Bella… tranquila… no hay prisa.- Dijo entre risas, me ruborice.

-Lo siento.- Dije apenada.- Tienes razón, eres tu el que debe de pedírmelo no yo, perdón.- Dije retirando mis manos de su cuerpo.

-Bella no es eso, no seas tonta. No quiero lastimarte como la otra vez ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Es por eso?... ¿no me rechazas?.- Pregunte esperanzada.

-No Bella, no te rechazo- Edward tomo mi cintura, y comenzó a recorrer con una de sus manos mi pantorrilla, mis muslos, hasta llegar a mis bragas, las bajo hasta la altura de mis pantorrillas y rozó con sus dedos mi centro, ahora húmedo.

Después saco sus dedos y apoyo sus manos en mis rodillas lo mire confundida, el me dedico una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Qué… que haces Edward?.- Pregunte confundida.

-Voy a hacer que… sientas tanto placer que tus gritos se oirán de aquí a una cuadra, quiero recompensar el placer que tu me haz hecho sentir quiero que te vuelvas totalmente loca.- Dijo con lasciva.

Y antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar y pedirle que no lo hiciera, Edward inclino la cabeza y rozo con su lengua mi centro, haciendo que me arqueara al instante.

No había posibilidad de rogarle que se detuviera, era demasiado tarde, solo quería que siguiera.

Después Edward hundió más la lengua, y comenzó a mover la lengua en pequeños círculos, volviéndome totalmente loca.

Estaba ensordecida de tanto placer, apenas podía distinguir otra cosa que no fuera al inmenso placer que me producía su lengua.

-Edward…- Jadee intensamente, y mis gritos y jadeos se volvieron cada vez mas fuertes, distorsionados por el deseo.

En un ataque de frenesí, tome la cabeza de Edward y atraje aun mas hacia mi, mientras Edward movía su lengua intensamente dentro de mi.

Después comenzó a succionarme delicadamente, me arquee por el inmenso placer que me producía, estaba enloqueciendo de placer.

Estaba a punto de venirme… de tener un orgasmo cuando Edward paro. Lo mire enfurecida. El sonrío tranquilamente.

-Aun no… no quiero que te vengas antes de tiempo.- Dijo al momento que tomaba mis caderas entre sus manos y se ponía en cuclillas sobre la cama, sabía lo que seguía.

Alzo mis caderas hasta la altura de su pelvis y después me embistió sin previo aviso, haciendo que soltara un grito distorsionado por el placer.

Después volvió a embestirme con un poco mas de fuerza, me beso el cuello mientras volvía a embestirme, y no pude mas me vine… tuve el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Lo abrase por la cintura mientras Edward mantenía un ritmo casi frenético dentro de mi.

Después de cómo una hora… o eso creía yo, no estaba muy segura, Edward cayo cansado sobre mi pecho, mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestras respiraciones, me abrazo con fuerza, mientras yo caía en el mundo de Morfeo.

….  
-¡Bella… Bella.- Oía que Edward gritaba en mis sueños, me removía incomoda no dejaba de gritarme.

Trataba de taparme los oídos pero aun así le oía y cada vez se oía mas molesto y desesperado, no sabía si de verdad estaba gritándome o era una pesadilla.

Yo solo quería dormir de repente sentí dos fuertes brazos tomándome por los hombros y sentí como me zarandeaban fuertemente, eso no podía ser un sueño, sentía dolor, desperté.

Rápidamente desconcertada, reprimiendo un grito de horror, salte en mi lugar y volteé en todas direcciones de un lado a otro, desesperada.  
-¿Qué… que… que…?.- Dije entre despierta y dormida.

Me tope con los orbes verdes de Edward los cuales me miraban con preocupación, frustración, y remordimiento.

-Lo siento Bella… no te despertabas con nada tenia que sacudirte lo siento.- Dijo apenado.

-¡Ahh¡ mmm… no importa creo. Oye ayer trabaje ¿sabes? Hasta tarde merecía dormir ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me despiertes de esa manera Edward?.- Dije enojada.

El se tomo el cabello nerviosamente con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía sosteniéndome el brazo, me dolía su agarre, me estaba haciendo un gran hematoma.

-Lo siento Bella, es solo que…-

-Edward ¿puedes bajarme?. Me duele el brazo-

-¡Ahh¡ Claro Bella lo siento.-

-No importa… ¿Qué pasa Edward?.- Dije ahora intrigada, por su repentino nerviosismo.

-Nada. Paso por ti a las 3 pm arregla tu maleta, con lo poco o mucho que tengas.- Dicho esto se levanto de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse como si nada.

-¿Qué?.- Le dije desorientada.

-Ya oíste… arregla tus maletas, nos vamos de viaje. Paso por ti a las 3.- Dijo imperito.

-Pero… ¿A dónde Edward, cuando planeaste esto por que no me haz dicho nada?.- Dije desconcertada.

-Ayer por la noche lo pensé y hoy lo confirme y no te puedo decir a donde, es una sorpresa.-

-¡Edward odio las sorpresas¡ dime.-

-No, paso por ti a las 3:00 adiós.- Me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho.

Me quede un buen rato en la cama asimilando lo que había pasado ¿había escuchado bien?... ¿tenia que hacer una maleta para irme a no se donde?.

Desorientada y algo confundida, me levante de la cama, mire el reloj, 8:30 me quedaba tiempo de sobra pero aun seguía confundida.

¿Era real lo que Edward me había dicho? O ¿habría sido un sueño? imposible creo que aun tenia los dedos marcados de Edward en mi brazo.

Me bañe y desayune antes de ir hacia mi departamento, cuando llegue… al departamento me pareció remotamente extraño.

Había durado tanto en el cuarto de ese hotel que hacia que mi cuarto en la Hollywood Boulevard fuera extraño y ajeno a mi.

Realmente no tenia mucha ropa (decente) solo pantimedias, vestidos escotados, mini faldas, lencería, tacones del 12, no tenia realmente ropa toda era muy atrevida.

Agarre la ropa mas decente que encontré, y unas cuantas maletas, salí de mi departamento rápidamente, no veía razón para quedarme mas tiempo.

Cuando regrese al Hotel eran las 2:30 faltaban 30 minutos para que Edward regresara, lo espere sentada en la sala, las preguntas me agobiaban.

¿Edward hablaba enserio o solo había sido una broma?... ¿A dónde demonios me llevaba?. ¿O seria una forma decente de despedirme?.

Tal vez ya no quería nada comigo, esa idea era la que mas me turbaba y la mas inverosímil ¿había sido un sueño o era real.?

Las ideas y las preguntas me atormentaban de sobremanera, el tiempo y los segundos transcurrieron rápidamente hasta que Edward llego.

No me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que el cerro fuertemente la puerta y yo salte asustada y desorientada en mi lugar, para después fijar mi vista en el, Edward me miraba con el seño fruncido.

-¡Edward… por fin llegas¡ ¿me dirás a donde vamos?.- Le dije impaciente.

-No. ¿Ya tienes tus maletas?.- Dijo cambiando de tema, rodee los ojos.

-Si pero te advierto que no traje mucha ropa la que tengo, es de mi trabajo, así que es algo indecente.- Le advertí.

-No importa… a donde vamos, no es necesario llevar mucha ropa.- Me guiño el ojo, con picardía.

-¿Qué quieres decir Edward?.- Le espete. Algo curiosa y precavida.

-Nada, nada, ya lo sabrás… ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.-

-Pero ¿y tus maletas?.- Le pregunte confundida.

-Mmmm… no llevare mucho equipaje, solo una maleta y ya la tengo en el coche, vámonos Bella, apúrate.- Dijo impaciente, tome mi maleta, de la cama, y salí tras el.

Salimos del hotel y nos subimos en el coche de Edward, me inquietaba el no saber hacia donde iba.

No me gustaban las sorpresas, y hacia un día caluroso, casi insoportable. Lo que me hacia sentir aun mas irritable.

-Edward… me podrías dar una pista de hacia donde vamos.- Le dije algo molesta, después de unos 10 minutos, de camino.

-Mmmm…. Calor, sexo, calor, ahí tienes 3 pistas.- Dijo con una sonrisa, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

-Dime algo nuevo Edward.- Bufé, algo molesta, esas no eran ningunas pistas, no era nada nuevo ya habíamos tenido sexo en otras ocasiones y con peor clima.

-Ya casi llegamos Bella, no desesperes.- Dijo con una sonrisa, yo suspire, Edward era imposible.

-¿Cuánto falta?.- Pregunte impaciente.  
-Mmmm… unos 30 minutos.-

-Mmm… ¿y que hiciste para desacerté de Mike?.- Dije con un rictus en la cara.

Era obvio que no era mi tema de conversación favorito, pero tenia curiosidad, no quería que Edward, dejara de trabajar por mi culpa.

-Mmm se molesto, pero aquí, el jefe soy yo.- Dijo ufano, estaba sonriente, pero luego se expresión cambio, se hizo mas sombría.

-Edward… no quiero crear conflictos entre ustedes dos.-

-No Bella, despreocúpate, los conflictos no los haz creado tu, el te tiene que respetar y aceptar es todo lo que le pido.- Estaba sonriente, pero luego su expresión cambio, se hizo mas sombría, y me lamente, haberle sacado el tema a colación.

-Bella...- Me dijo mas serio.

-¿Si?.- Pregunte titubeante.

-Cuando yo me vaya.- Hubo un gran dolor, y vacío en mi corazón, cuando pronuncio esas palabras.- tu… ¿te veras con el?.- Crispo las manos al volante.

-¿Con Mike?.- Pregunte incrédula.

-Si, con Mike.- Dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

-No Edward, por supuesto que no, como se te ocurre eso ¿Por qué la pregunta?.- Pregunte horrorizada ¡como podía pensar algo así¡.

Si era una puta, pero jamás me acostaría con Mike, era un ser despreciable era amigo de Edward y me había humillado era un ser rastrero.

-Por que, bueno el te ofreció trabajo.- Dijo con odio.

-No Edward te equivocas, yo no me acostaría con el. Tengo… me queda aun, un poco de dignidad.- Dije con un suspiro, tenia derecho a dudar de mi.

-No Bella, yo no quise decir eso, es solo que Mike es…- No encontraba las palabras correctas.

-Edward tranquilo, yo se lo que soy, tienes razón en desconfiar de mi, pero creo que hay limites ¿no crees?.- Me dedico una triste sonrisa.

-Perdón tienes razón. Olvídalo, no quiero discutir ya casi llegamos.- Dijo ahora mas emocionado.

-¿A si…? ¿y a donde?.- Dije impaciente.

-Ya lo veras… pero para eso, antes tienes que hacer una cosa.- Dijo saliéndose de la carretera.

-¿Qué?... ¿de que hablas Edward?... ¿Por qué nos detenemos?.- El no me respondió, se limito a estacionar el coche a un lado de la carretera.

Después saco de la guantera, un pañuelo de color negro, le mire confundida.  
-

-Acércate.- Me indico el.

-¿Para que? ¿me vas a poner ese pañuelo en los ojos?.- Dije con pánico. El se río, no le veía la gracia.

-Eres perceptiva, acércate, es una orden.- Demando. Suspire, no tenia otra salida hice lo que me pidió y me acerque a el.

-Voltéate.-

-¡Edward¡.- Dije irritada.

-¡Obedece¡.- Dijo molesto. Hice lo que el me pidió, voltee mi cuerpo hacia la ventana, poniéndome de espaldas a el.

-¿Para que Edward?.- Pregunte con cansancio, mientras el cubría mis ojos, con el pañuelo.

-Limítate a complacerme… quiero que sea una sorpresa.- Dijo mientras amarraba los extremos del pañuelo.

-Odio las sorpresas.-

-A mi me encantan, y me encantas tu.- Susurro en mi oído, provocativamente.

-¿Ya Edward podemos irnos?.- Dije nerviosamente, al oír la lasciva en su voz.

-No aun no.- Toco mi cuello, con la punta de sus dedos. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos.

-Edward… ¿Qué haces? aquí no.- Dije ahora mas aterrada.

-Shhh… voltéate.- Me ordeno, me gire de nuevo al frente, después Edward paso su mano por mi muslo, levantándome el vestido, salte un poco en mi lugar, al sentir su mano recorrer mi pierna.

-Déjame Edward.- Dije molesta, como respuesta, Edward subió aun mas su mano, hasta rozar mis bragas.

Después sentí como se inclinaba más hacia mi, y me besaba el cuello sosteniendo mis caderas entre sus manos. Volvió su mano a mis bragas, y rozo delicadamente mi interior, ahora húmedo.

-Aquí no, Edward, nos pueden detener.- Sabia que cuando Edward, se ponía caliente, cualquier lugar era bueno pero este no lo era, tenia que ser razonable.

-Mmm… tienes razón, ¿pero seria interesante hacerlo con los ojos vendados no crees?.- Dijo retirando su mano, de mis bragas.

-Si el vendado eres tu… pues si.-

-Ok… dejaremos esto, para cuando lleguemos. Tengo unas ganas de hacer el amor contigo.- Dijo con lujuria, sus solas palabras me excitaban.

-Cuando lleguemos Edward aquí no te lo prometo.- Seguimos conduciendo otros 10 minutos.

-¿Ya llegamos Edward?.- Dije cansada, el vendaje me molestaba.- Me molesta, tu estupido pañuelo.-

-Ya casi, faltan unos 5 minutos.- condujo por otro rato, y luego el coche se detuvo.

-¿Ya Edward?.- Dije impaciente y algo asustada esto del vendaje, no me gustaba me sentía extraña y nerviosa.

-Ya pero aun no te lo quites, te voy a ayudar a bajar.- Suspire, con cansancio.

El se bajo del coche y cerro la puerta tras el, después abrió mi puerta, me tomo de las manos y me ayudo a bajar.

-Camina, sígueme.- Le obedecí, me sostuvo por la cintura y me guío a no se donde. De repente, percibí un fuerte olor a sal, y después a lo lejos… las olas romperse.

-¿Edward en donde estamos?.- Le dije sorprendida, ¿me había traído al mar?. Edward me quito la venda de mi ojos, y pude ver donde estaba.

Era hermoso, el mar se encontraba frente a mi, las olas rompían y hacían espuma en la orilla, el cielo era azul claro, con matices anaranjados, y la arena… blanca como la cal.

-Si es el mar Bella.- Susurro de tras de mi. Me voltee, para mirarle, tenia una sonrisa en los labios, yo se la regrese.

-¿Me haz llevado al mar Edward? ¡No tenías que hacerlo¡.- Dije sorprendida.

-Lo se pero quería pasar un tiempo, solo contigo.- Me abrazo por la cintura, y toco mi nariz con la suya.  
-¿Y en donde estamos exactamente?.- Inquirí con curiosidad

-En Long Beach.-

-¡Ohh… Edward¡.- Le dije un poco mas alarmada.- No tengo traje de baño, ni esas cosas ¿y donde nos vamos a hospedar?.- Dije un poco mas angustiada.

-Por el traje de baño no te preocupes te he comprado dos, están en la cajuela y por el hospedaje tampoco, tengo un amigo que tiene una casa en la playa, es esa de ahí mira.- Dijo apuntando con su dedo.

Lo seguí… como a unos 10 metros, había una magnifica residencia, era blanca con grandes ventanas azuladas, con piscina y camastros a los lados.

-Woo… Edward, es genial.- Dije sorprendida.

-Si lo es vamos te mostrare la casa… y hay algo que me debes, que muero por cobrar. Además me muero por ver como te quedan esos trajes de baño- Dijo con deseo, tomándome por la cintura y dirigiéndome por la orilla del mar hasta aquella lujosa residencia.

Interprete:

-Azucena, Demasiado Herida.-


	15. Confucion

_Hi¡: les traigo la continuación… es muy larga en recompensa al tiempo que no actualice :D y les aviso que solo han de quedar unos 3 o 4 capitulos mas ¡estamos cerca del final¡ gracias x su paciencia, de verdad se los agradezco, bueno sin mas les dejo la conti, adios¡:_

-"Confución"-  
Edward POV:  
A la mañana siguiente, desperté antes que Bella, ella dormitaba tranquilamente a mi lado, aun me quedaban... unos 3 o 4 días aproximadamente en Hollywood y creo que el ambiente de cócteles, fiestas lujosas y gente de la alta alcurnia, intimidaban e incomodaban a Bella.

Quería que ella y yo pasáramos un día inolvidable, quizás la llevaría fuera de la ciudad o a la playa, quería estar solo con ella algún lugar en el cual ni a ella ni a mi nos reconocieran, entonces recordé a un amigo de la universidad.

Jasper Hale, el tenia una casa en Log Beach me había dicho que iba a estar de paso por Hollywood y que quería verme, iría a mi oficina a las 9:00, estaba decidido, llevaría a Bella a Long Beach, en cuanto llegara a la oficina telefonearía a Jasper y le diría que trajera consigo las llaves de su casa.

Sin perder mas tiempo, mire a Bella al lado mío, estaba profundamente dormida, tendría que despertarla, y pedirle que preparara sus maletas.

Me acerque mas a ella, y pronuncie su nombre con delicadeza, pero Bella no despertaba, comencé a subir el tono de mi voz hasta gritar, pero solo conseguía que Bella, se removiera incomoda en la cama y se tapara los oídos, desesperado la tome por los brazos y la zarandee con fuerza, funcionó.

Bella despertó rápidamente desorientada y desconcertada, parecía apunto de gritar, salto en su lugar y oscilo la mirada en todas direcciones, de un lugar a otro, frenéticamente.

-¿Qué… que… que…?.- Dijo como posesa, una y otra vez, después su mirada se fijo en mi, sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

Creo que no debí despertarla de esa manera, después de todo, aun era temprano y ella ayer había trabajado, le había pegado un buen susto.

-Lo siento Bella… no te despertabas con nada tenia que sacudirte lo siento.- Le dije apenado, jamás debí despertarla de esa forma, fue poco caballeroso de mi parte.

-Ahh, mmm… no importa creo. Oye ayer trabaje ¿sabes? Hasta tarde merecía dormir ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me despiertes de esa manera Edward?.- Dijo algo enojada, con un puchero en el rostro.

Me tome el cabello nerviosamente con una mano, ahora venia lo difícil ¿Cómo explicarle mi retorcida idea de huida a Bella? Ni siquiera lo había platicado con ella.

-Lo siento Bella es solo que…- Comencé nerviosamente.

-Edward… ¿puedes bajarme?... me duele el brazo- Dijo repentinamente, me había olvidado que seguía sosteniendo uno de sus brazos, con demasiada fuerza.

-Ahh… Claro Bella… lo siento.- Dije retirando mi mano de su brazo.

-No importa… ¿Qué pasa Edward?.- Dijo intrigada.

-Nada. Paso por ti a las 3 pm arregla tu maleta, con lo poco o mucho que tengas.- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quería explicarle todo y que me dijera que no… quería que fuese una sorpresa. Después comencé a vestirme como si nada.

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto Bella confundida, justo la reacción que quería.

-Ya oíste… arregla tus maletas, nos vamos de viaje. Paso por ti a las 3.- Dije sin inmutarme.

-Pero… ¿A dónde Edward, cuando planeaste esto por que no me habías dicho nada?.- Dijo desconcertada.

-Ayer por la noche lo pensé y hoy lo confirme y no te puedo decir a donde, es una sorpresa.-

-¡Edward odio las sorpresas¡ dime.- Me dijo alterada.

-No, paso por ti a las 3:00 adiós.- Antes de salir, le di un beso en la frente como habitualmente lo hacia y me fui hacia la oficina. Cuando llegue ya me esperaba mi secretaria para darme mi itinerario de la mañana.

-Buenos días señor Cullen.- Me saludo amablemente la secretaria.

-Buenos días Martha.- Le conteste con la misma cortesía.

-Llamo Kingston quiere confirmar y repasar algunas cláusulas del contrato.-

-Claro… cítalo para mañana a primera hora… y otra cosa Martha, telefonea a mi amigo Jasper Hale ¿quieres?.-

-¿El de Texas?.-

-Ese mismo y dile que traiga las llaves de su casa de la playa hoy mismo… a y otra cosa ¿Mike ya llego?.- Tenia una larga platica pendiente con el.

-Si ¿le aviso que quiere verlo?.-

-No, no le avises iré ahora mismo a su oficina.- No quería que inventara algún pretexto para no hablar conmigo. Quería caerle de sorpresa. Fui hasta su oficina y antes de abrir la perilla respire profundamente, para calmar mi genio.

Ya no sentía tanta furia e ira como ayer, pero aun estaba enojado, y alguien tiempo atrás me dijo: "la ira es como el fango en una prenda, para sacar la mancha, tienes que dejarla secar primero, pero no la dejes secar por completo por que si no… la mancha nunca saldrá".

Así era la ira, como el fango. Volví a respirar y a exhalar antes de girar la perilla, cuando la abrí, Mike estaba sentado en su silla al frente del escritorio, estaba hablando con alguien, cuando me vio casi colgó de inmediato.

-Si… si luego te marco, adiós. ¡Hola Edward¡ ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venias?.- Contesto un tanto incomodo.

Era claro que no quería hablar conmigo, o mas bien no quería enfrentarme. Era un maldito cobarde.

-Hola Mike… no quise molestar a tu secretaria, quise darte una sorpresa.- Dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Oh¡ que gracioso Edward, ¿pero que pasa, de que quieres hablar?.- Dijo nervioso, comenzaba a sudar como un puerco, sabía perfectamente que estaba en problemas.

-Muy fácil Mike, quisiera hablarte sobre lo que paso ayer, para serte franco no me gusto como te le insinuaste a Bella, ni como le hablaste ni como la trataste y mucho menos me gusto que le contaras lo que yo te había confiado.

¡En que demonios estabas pensando imbecil¡ la humillaste y la hiciste sentir peor que a un animal¡ y encima como te atreviste a proponerle tal cosa ¡idiota¡ ella es mía, que te quede claro.-

-¡Oh vamos Edward es solo una puta¡ además ella se me insinúo. Puede ser tuya… mía, de todos¡.- Dijo riéndose. ¿Qué era lo divertido? Haber si seguía riéndose de la misma manera cuando aplastase su cráneo contra el suelo.

Eso me enfureció mas de la cuenta, fui hasta su escritorio y aferre mis puños a su saco, haciendo que su cara quedara muy cerca de la mía.

-¡No la vuelvas a llamar así¡ si no quieres que te parta esa cara gorda y grasosa ¿de acuerdo? Ella no es de nadie mas y jamás ¡óyelo bien¡ jamás va a ser tuya maldito cerdo.- Solté las palabras destilando odio y hiel.

A Mike le cambio el semblante por completo parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a orinarse en los pantalones, ¿ahora ya no era tan gracioso verdad?.

-Ya… ya esta bien, Edward, lamento haber dicho algo que molestara a la… a tu amiga.-

-Mas te vale imbecil.- Dije soltándolo de el saco.

-¡Vamos Edward relájate¡ no vamos a pelearnos por una mujer ¿o si?.- Dijo aun nervioso tratando de fingir una sonrisa patética.

-No es cualquier mujer, Mike. Y además no todo es por ella.- Dije saliendo de su oficina.

Y era verdad, no todo mi enojo (pero si la gran mayoría) era por Bella, me había dado cuenta de lo traicionero que podía ser Mike, de lo rastrero, cobarde y patético que era, ahora sabia perfectamente que "ese" no era mi amigo, no volvería a confiar en el.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina, me informo la secretaria que Jasper ya había llegado, lo hice pasar inmediatamente.

Mi amigo no había cambiado para nada en los últimos años que deje verlo, seguía siendo igual, con ese aspecto taciturno, misterioso y siempre tan intuitivo que lo caracterizaban.

-¡Edward¡ cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Saludo mi amigo, fui hasta el y le di un gran abrazo, atípico en mi, ya que no solía demostrar físicamente mi cariño hacia alguien y menos a mis amigos, pero a Jasper tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo y realmente lo consideraba mi amigo.

-¡Jasper, pero que gusto verte¡.- Le salude entusiastamente. Nos separamos y me miro con cautela y recelo como si quisiera leer mi mente.

-Algo tramas ¿verdad? puedo percibir algo de entusiasmo en ti, ¿para que quieres las llaves de mi casa?.- Olvidaba ese maldito "don" que tenia podía percibir los sentimientos de las demás personas.

-¡Jasper¡ eso no importa ahora, tenemos años sin vernos, ¡cuéntame que ha sido de ti¡ ven… ¡siéntate¡.-

Me interesaba la casa, pero era mi amigo, tenia mucho que no lo veía y sentía curiosidad por saber que había sido de su vida.

-Gracias Edward.- Dijo sentándose.- Pues… trabajo en un Buffet de abogados en Sn. Francisco.-

-¿Y Emmett que le paso a ese grandullón?.- Pregunte con una enorme sonrisa al recordar a mi amigo mal intencionado de la universidad.

-¡Emmett¡ trabaja conmigo, pero con ese jamás se sabe… ahora esta saliendo con una linda rubia despampanante.-

-¿Otra mas de sus conquistas?.-

-Al parecer no, lleva mucho con esa misma chica, la conoció en un pequeño pueblo de Washington.-

-¿Y tu, sales con alguien, estas enamorado?.- Dije tratando inútilmente de reprimir una carcajada.

-Mejor dime tu… ¿con quien estas saliendo Edward?- Dijo cambiando de conversación, lo cual me dio a entender que realmente salía con alguien y no quería decírmelo.

-Primero tu Jasper, luego yo… te lo prometo lo mejor para el final.- ¡Y claro que seria lo mejor¡ no seria nada fácil contarle que salía con una prostituta, probablemente se sorprendería mucho.

-Bueno… si salgo con alguien, desde hace ya algún tiempo, su nombre es Alice Brandon, la conocí el mismo día que Emmett conoció a Rosalie.-

-¿Rosalie?.- Pregunte confundido.

-La rubia de la que te hable, la conocimos cuando fuimos por negocios a ese poblado de Washington que te digo.-  
-¿Cuál pueblo?.-

-Forks.- En ese instante, recordé que era el mismo pueblo de donde venia Bella.

-¿¡Forks¡?.- Pregunte sorprendido.

-Si.. Forks ¿Por qué lo conoces?.- Pregunto extrañado.  
-Emmm no.-

-¿ya me dirás con quien sales?.- Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Si… con una prostituta, que precisamente vivía en Forks.- El se me quedo viendo confundido y luego comenzó a reír pensando que todo era una broma.

-Aun sigues siendo tan bromista como siempre Edward.-

-No es broma, la conocí en la Hollywood Boulevard, me había perdido de regreso a un coctel, y ella me llevo hasta mi hotel, ella me gusto, era diferente a todas las demás prostitutas así que le pague por una noche completa, y créeme Jasper valieron la pena esos 800 dólares.- Dije levantando las cejas.

-¡Que¡ estas bromeando una prostituta… tu ¡y por 800 dólares estas loco¡.-

-¡Jasper¡ déjame terminar quieres… ella me contó la manera en la que había acabado de prostituta, a ella no le gustaba ser lo que es Jasper, lo odia, pero se quedo pobre, y sola en lugar extraño, no tuvo de otra, la gente la rebajo tanto que termino creyéndoselo y ahora cree que lo es y que nada de lo que haga será útil. ¡Si la conocieras Jasper¡. -

-Solo estas encaprichado Edward, ya se te pasara.-

-Estoy enamorado de ella, hace tiempo que lo descubrí.- Le dije sinceramente mientras los ojos de mi amigo se abrían desmesuradamente.

-¿Enamorado… tu? Pero tu jamás…-

-¿Estuve enamorado? Lo se, no es un simple capricho Jasper la amo, a estado conmigo toda la semana que he estado en Hollywood, a sido tiempo suficiente para conocerla y saber perfectamente que es lo que siento por ella.-

-¿Ella corresponde tus sentimientos Edward?- Yo exhale profundamente, ese era exactamente el problema. -ya veo… ¿y le haz estado pagando todos estos días?.-

-No pienses mal de ella Jasper, solo esta… confundida, esta asustada.-

-No Edward, no te juzgo tuviste tus razones para enamorarte de ella y lo respeto.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa, ¡que gran diferencia a Mike¡.

-Gracias Jasper.-

-¿Y bueno para que querías las llaves?.-

-Quería ver si podías prestarme tu casa de la playa, por un solo día.-

-¡Una semana si quieres¡ ¿pero… para que?.- Preguntó intrigado.

-Quiero estar solo con ella, totalmente solo y alejado de todo y todos.-

-Esta bien… puedes quedarte con la casa el tiempo que necesites, toma.- saco de su bolsillo unas llaves y me las dio.- Ya conoces el camino.-

-Gracias Jasper ¡eres el mejor¡.-

-¡Si claro¡.- Jasper siguió contándome lo que había echo en los años que lo había dejado de ver, hasta las 3:00 la hora en la cual tenia que recoger a Bella, me despedí de mi amigo y nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos de nuevo, cuando yo regresara, tenia curiosidad por conocer a Bella.

Le pedí que cuando la conociera, no dijera nada sobre lo cual habíamos hablado, ya que Bella no sabia que yo le había dicho lo que era, y podría molestarse.

Cuando llegue al cuarto de hotel Bella me esperaba, en el sofá de la sala con sus maletas al lado y una expresión de confusión y pánico total.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no me vio cuando llegue, tuve que azotar la puerta para despertarla de su ensoñación, cuando la cerré, Bella salto en su lugar, y despertó algo desorientada, poso los ojos en mi y su rostro se ilumino.

-¡Edward… por fin llegas¡ ¿me dirás a donde vamos?- Me dijo impaciente.

-No ¿ya tienes tus maletas?.- Dije cambiando de tema, no quería que se enterara aun… de a donde íbamos.

-Si pero te advierto que no traje mucha ropa la que tengo, es de mi trabajo, así que es algo indecente.- ¡Perfecto¡ entre menos ropa, mejor.

-No importa… a donde vamos, no es necesario llevar mucha ropa.- Le guiñe el ojo, con picardía.

-¿Qué quieres decir Edward?.- Me espeto, algo precavida, imaginando ya mis malas intenciones.

-Nada, nada, ya lo sabrás… ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.-

-Pero ¿y tus maletas?.- Me pregunto confundida, al no ver mi equipaje, antes de salir del hotel me asegure de traer una maleta conmigo y ropa. Sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Mmmm… no llevare mucho equipaje, solo una maleta y ya la tengo en el coche, vámonos Bella, apúrate.-

Le ayude a Bella con las maletas, ya que ella era muy lenta y torpe, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir rodando por las escaleras.

Desde que salimos del hotel y nos subimos al coche, Bella estaba muy inquieta, no podía controlarse miraba de un lugar a otro, con un rictus en el rostro, se agarraba las manos, y el vestido frenéticamente, no le agradaba la idea de no saber hacia donde iba y por lo visto tampoco las sorpresas.

-Edward… me podrías dar una pista de hacia donde vamos.- Me dijo molesta. Sabía que tarde que temprano comenzaría a preguntar.

-Mmmm…. Calor, sexo, calor, ahí tienes 3 pistas.- Yo le di 3 grandes pistas, con esas debería de haber adivinado.

-Dime algo nuevo Edward.- bufo algo molesta.

-Ya casi llegamos Bella, no desesperes.- Le dije con una sonrisa y esta suspiro.

-¿Cuánto falta?.- Volvió preguntar a los dos segundos. ¡Era peor que una niña¡.

-Mmmm… unos 30 minutos.-

-Mmm… ¿y que hiciste para desacerté de Mike?.- Dijo con un rictus en la cara y pronto yo también lo haría. Lo que menos quería era en estos momentos era recordar a ese ser vil y despreciable.

-Mmm se molesto, pero aquí, el jefe soy yo.- Y así era, cuando le dije que me iba todo el día con Bella, Mike casi se muere de un coraje, pero ahora me tenía mucho mas respeto que antes. La amenaza de la mañana había funcionado.

-Edward… no quiero crear conflictos entre ustedes dos.-

-No Bella, despreocúpate, los conflictos no los haz creado tu, el te tiene que respetar y aceptar es todo lo que le pido.-

Mi sonrisa y mi buen animo desaparecieron al recordar la propuesta de Mike hacia Bella. Mike dijo que no se acercaría a ella cuando me fuera pero… ¿y Bella? ¿Aceptaría su propuesta?. Esa pregunta no me la podía sacar de la mente, tenia que preguntárselo.

-Bella...-

-¿Si?.- Contesto esta.

-Cuando yo me vaya.- Era increíble como esas 4 vacías y frías palabras podían crear tanto dolor en mi.

- tu… ¿te veras con el?.- El solo echo de decirlo me molestaba.

-¿Con Mike?.- Pregunto incrédula.

-Si, con Mike.- Dije escupiendo su nombre como si fuera una blasfemia.

-No Edward, por supuesto que no, como se te ocurre eso ¿Por qué la pregunta?.- Dijo asustada, lo cual era buena señal me relaje un poco, al menos ella no tenia intenciones de acostarse con él.

-Por que, bueno el te ofreció trabajo.- Dije con sarna.

-No Edward te equivocas, yo no me acostaría con el. Tengo… me queda aun, un poco de dignidad.- Dijo algo dolida. La había herido, aunque ella no lo demostrase. Una vez mas, le hacia daño. ¡Era un imbécil, ególatra¡ solo pensaba en mi.

-No Bella, yo no quise decir eso, es solo que Mike es…- No tenia excusas. Era un idiota y punto.

-Edward tranquilo, yo se lo que soy, tienes razón en desconfiar de mi, pero creo que hay limites

¿no crees?.- Me dedico la más triste de las sonrisas. Me odie por ello.

Total ¡a mi que me importaba¡ era su vida no tenia derecho a gobernar sobre ella. Pero me dolía pensar que estaría con otros cuando yo me fuera.

-Perdón tienes razón. Olvídalo, no quiero discutir ya casi llegamos.- Dije ahora un poco mas entusiasta, tenia que vivir al ahora y olvidar el futuro, ahora ella estaba conmigo con nadie mas y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿A si…? ¿y a donde?.-

-Ya lo veras… pero para eso, antes tienes que hacer una cosa.- Tenia un plan… quería que este viaje fuese totalmente inesperado. Me salí de la carretera para concluir con mi plan.

-¿Qué?... ¿de que hablas Edward?... ¿Por qué nos detenemos?.- No le respondí, quería incrementar la emoción. Después saque de la guantera un pañuelo y Bella me miro ceñuda, como imaginando ya mis intenciones.

-Acércate.-

-¿Para que? ¿me vas a poner ese pañuelo en los ojos?.- Dijo con pánico. ¡Si que era intuitiva¡.

-Eres perceptiva, acércate, es una orden.- Le ordene, ¡era demasiado testaruda¡ ¿que simplemente no podía obedecer?. Bella de mala gana se acerco a mi.

-Voltéate.- Le indique.

-¡Edward¡.- Dijo quejumbrosamente.

-¡Obedece¡.- Dije molesto. Bella podía acabar fácilmente con mi paciencia. De mala gana volteo y me dio la espalda.

-¿Para que Edward?.- Pregunto con fastidio. Mientras yo cubría sus ojos con el pañuelo.

-Limítate a complacerme… quiero que sea una sorpresa.-

-Odio las sorpresas.- Volvió a repetir con cansancio. Yo haría que las amara, lo juro,

-A mi me encantan, y me encantas tu.- Susurre en su oído, con intenciones pervertidas, no había pensando en este juego de una manera pervertida, pero ahora que la veía así de espaldas a mi, con los ojos vendados, debo admitir que se veía bastante tentador.

-¿Ya Edward podemos irnos?.- Dijo nerviosamente, al detectar la lujuria en mi voz.

-No aun no.- Toque delicadamente su cuello, con la punta de mis dedos. Sabia exactamente como enloquecer a Bella, seguí bajando hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Edward… ¿Qué haces? aquí no.- Dijo alterada. ¡A mi que me importaba el lugar¡ donde quiera era bueno, siempre y cuando lo hiciéramos.

-Shhh… voltéate.- Bella se giro de nuevo al frente, la idea de que Bella no viera nada, ni siquiera quien la tocaba, me resultaba muy excitante. Pase una mano por su muslo desnudo, levantando un poco su vestido, que en si, ya era corto. Bella salto en su lugar al sentir mi rosee.

-Déjame Edward.- Dijo algo inquieta, en lugar de parar, como ella quería, subí un poco mas mi mano hasta rozar sus bragas, el calor corporal comenzaba a subir considerablemente en mi.

Después me incline hacia ella y le bese el cuello aspirando su dulce aroma. Hundí aun mas mi mano en sus bragas, tocando su centro… que para mi sorpresa ya estaba húmedo.

-Aquí no, Edward, nos pueden detener.- Pero pese a todo mi deseo, Bella tenia razón, tenia que ser prudente, ¿Qué haría si me arrestaban? Arruinaría el día de hoy y probablemente el de mañana.

-Mmm… tienes razón, ¿pero seria interesante hacerlo con los ojos vendados no crees?.- Dije retirando mis manos de su cuerpo.

-Si el vendado eres tu… pues si.-

-Ok… dejaremos esto, para cuando lleguemos. Tengo unas ganas de hacer el amor contigo.- Le dije lujuria.

-Cuando lleguemos Edward aquí no te lo prometo.- Me dijo nerviosa. Seguí conduciendo con la vista en la carretera, ocupaba distraerme, realmente deseaba a Bella, pero no podia ser mia ahora. Me concentre en conducir lo mas rápido que pude.

-¿Ya llegamos Edward?.- Me dijo enfadada.

-Ya casi, faltan unos 5 minutos.- conduje por un rato mas y detuve el coche.

-¿Ya Edward?.- Dijo impaciente.

-Ya pero aun no te lo quites, te voy a ayudar a bajar.- Bella suspiro, me baje del coche y la ayude a salir, pero comenzaba a creer que el vendaje no iba a servir de nada, lo descubriría antes.

-Camina, sígueme.- La guíe por la cintura, hasta la orilla del mar, pero sin tocar la arena. Las olas rompieron a lo lejos, ahora Bella sabia donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Edward en donde estamos?.- Dijo sorprendida, sabiendo ya la respuesta de su pregunta sin formular. Le quite la venda de los ojos, y Bella se quedo sin habla por unos segundos observando el hermoso paisaje.

-Si es el mar Bella.- Susurre en su oído Bella se volteo y me miro fijamente a los ojos con una expresión que nunca había visto en mi vida, como si jamás hubiese visto el mar, con los ojos dilatados por felicidad, como una chiquilla. Irreverente, traviesa e inocente en ciertos aspectos de la vida. Le sonreí y esta me regreso una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Me haz llevado al mar Edward? ¡No tenías que hacerlo¡.- Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, como si aun no lo creyese.

-Lo se pero quería pasar un tiempo, solo contigo.- La abrace por la cintura y toque mi nariz con la suya, mientras el aire alborotaba su cabello, las aves cantaban y las olas rompían a lo lejos.

-¿Y en donde estamos exactamente?.- Inquirió con curiosidad

-En Long Beach.-

-¡Ohh… Edward¡.- Dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz.- No tengo traje de baño, ni esas cosas ¿y donde nos vamos a hospedar?.-

-Por el traje de baño no te preocupes te he comprado dos, están en la cajuela y por el hospedaje tampoco, tengo un amigo que tiene una casa en la playa, es esa de ahí mira.- Apunte con el dedo la hermosa residencia de Jasper, era grande y lujosa, Bella siguió la dirección de mi dedo y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Woo… Edward, es genial.-

-Si lo es vamos te mostrare la casa… y hay algo que me debes, que muero por cobrar.

Además me muero por ver como te quedan esos trajes de baño- No contenía mas mi deseo… además quería verle puestos esos trajes de baño, no sabia si había comprado los correctos.

Pero Bella en lugar de ir directamente a la casa, salio disparada hacia el mar, corrí tras ella, al llegar a la orilla del mar Bella se arrepintió y retrocedió antes de que las olas del mar tocasen sus pies.

Bella miro en todas direcciones, para ver si alguien la veía, estaba como avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?.- Le pregunte confundido al ver su reacción con el mar. Ella se volteo hacia a mi con el seño fruncido.

-Es que… Edward yo nunca… había visto el mar.- Admitió avergonzada, sostuve su barbilla con un dedo y la obligue a mirarme.

-¿Por eso le tienes miedo al mar?.- Esta ser mordió los labios y se encogió de hombros.

-No te hará nada… ven vamos a la orilla.- Dije tomándola de la mano, cuando las olas tocaron sus pies Bella sonrío abiertamente.

-¡Esto es genial Edward¡.- Me dijo eufóricamente, no había notado que Bella tenia una sonrisa hermosa, seria por que casi nunca sonreía, su vida no era un echado de felicidad.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa?.- Le pregunte después de algunos minutos, había permanecido en completo silencio solo observando el mar.

-Claro Edward.- Cuando llegamos a la casa, Bella se quedo anonadada.

-¡Es hermosa Edward¡ ¿de quien es?.-

-De un viejo amigo de la universidad… pronto lo conocerás.- Entonces recordé, lo que me dijo Jasper sobre las mujeres que habían conocido en Forks, me pregunte si seria conveniente sacar el tema a colación, pero temía que Bella se entristeciera o enojara, así que deje el tema de lado.

-¿Quieres que te cocine?.- Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Tu cocinas¡?.- Pregunto incrédula.

-Claro no por que sea hombre significa que no sepa cocinar.-

-Bueno… pues entonces cocíname algo.-

-¿Qué quieres?.-

-No se… lo que tu quieras.-

-De acuerdo.- Comencé a cocinar lasaña, había aprendido a cocinar en la universidad, cuando el dinero ya no me alcanzaba para comer fuera y además descubrí que eso a las chicas les encantaba, estaba ocupado haciendo la lasaña, que no me di cuenta cuando Bella se fue, estaba a punto de terminar la lasaña cuando ella regreso.

-¿Cómo me veo?.- Dijo tras mi espaldas, cuando voltee Bella tenia puesto un diminuto traje de baño color azul marino, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.  
-Te vez…- Dije recorriendo su cuerpo con mi mirada.- Hermosa.- Logre decir después de unos cuantos segundos.

-Gracias ¿Y bien que hay de comer?.-

-Lasaña ¿quieres?.-

-Si, Claro.- Bella se sentó en la mesa y yo le serví un pedazo de lasaña. Comimos en silencio ninguno de los dos tenia nada que decir, nuestras miradas lo decían todo. Bella me sonrío y me dijo:

-¿Cómo podría agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mi, Edward?.- Eso no me lo esperaba. Pero si habia un par de maneras de las cuales podía pagarme.

-Sonríe… sonríe para mi.-

-Eso es fácil.- Dijo dirigiéndome otra hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Hace cuanto que no sonreías de esa manera?.- Le pregunte yo.

-Hacia mucho tiempo… que no sonreía, fingía reír o sonreír, pero nunca volvió a ser mi sonrisa verdadera, aquella sonrisa autentica y gratuita, se volvió falsa y cara, por que deje ser la que era antes, me volví otra.-

-Hay otras maneras de que me pagues… deja tu vida Bella, déjala no vuelvas a hacer lo que hacías antes, págame de esa forma.- La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció y se convirtió en un frío rictus.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.- Dijo seria.- No quiero hablar del tema, no venimos a eso ¿o si?.-

-No Bella perdóname… ¿quieres ir al mar?.- Me sonrío levemente y asintió pero no volvió a ser la sonrisa de antes.

Me cambie rápidamente y salimos hacia la costa, Bella permanecía callada y pensativa, me maldije a mi mismo por sacar el tema, no preguntarle nada mas sobre el tema, no quería que se enojara aun mas conmigo.

En lugar de eso trate de hacerla olvidar el mal rato que le había causado, jugamos con la arena y el mar hasta el atardecer, a Bella ya se le había pasado el enojo y volvió a hacer aquella que tanto amaba.

Bella estaba sobre la arena recostada con los ojos cerrados, todo su cuerpo y parte de su cara tenían arena. Me acerque a ella y me acosté a su lado, después me incline sobre ella y quede a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Quería volver a besarla, ella abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendida, me incline mas y rosee sus labios con los míos, ella no se molesto ni me reprendió así que me acerque mas y le bese castamente los labios.

ella no dijo nada volví a inclinarme y bese con suavidad y mas profundidad sus labios, para mi sorpresa Bella profundizo el beso poniendo sus brazos sobre mi cuello, atrayéndome mas a ella, parecía mas desesperada que yo, el beso se fue volviendo paulatinamente mas apasionado e intenso.

Hasta que quede completamente sobre ella, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba, la pasión comenzó a subir entre nosotros dos, de pronto mis manos cobraron vida propia y viajaron por el todo el cuerpo de Bella.

Lo único que me estorbaba era su diminuto bikini, apreté mas mis caderas contra las suyas y le bese el cuello, ya que nos habíamos quedado sin aire, iba a retirarle una tira de su bikini, cuando un grito nos asusto.

-¡AAHH¡ pero que inmoralidad, ¡váyanse a un hotel muchachos calenturientos¡… ¡hay gente presente¡- Dijo una mujer de unos 45 años.

-Lo siento madame, no quisimos incomodarla, ya sabe… somos jóvenes, y pasionales.- Le dije con una media sonrisa, la señora se puso colorada y se marcho rápidamente.

-¡Edward¡ nos echaran por tu culpa, no tenias que acosar a esa pobre mujer.-

-¡No yo no la acose¡ solo le dije la verdad, lo que pasa… es que sintió envidia de no sentir lo que tu y yo estamos sintiendo ahora.- Le dije besando de nuevo su cuello.

-¡No Edward¡ Aun hay gente por la playa, van a vernos.- Dijo incomoda.

-¿Y que?.- Dije rozando sus pechos.

-¡Edward, quítame las manos de encima no es una playa nudista ya vámonos¡.-

-Pero puede serlo… si tu quieres.- Dije retirando las tiras de su bikini rápidamente.

-¡Edward No¡ vas a dejarme desnuda¡.- Bella casi grito.

-¿Y que? Yo también puedo desnudarme, si quieres.- Dije comenzando a retírame las bermudas, Bella se separo de mi rápidamente y me detuvo, poniendo sus manos sobre mi trasero, olvidando la parte delantera de su bikini.

En ese momento un par de ancianos caminaban por la playa al vernos, echaron un grito y corrieron. Yo comencé a reírme violentamente.

-¡Edward nos echaran por exhibicionistas¡.- Dijo acomodándose el bikini.

-Esta bien… esta bien vayamos a la casa, quiero llevarte a cenar.- Dije extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.- Pero no puedes negar que fue divertido.- Le dije una vez que nos hubimos levantado de la arena, ella se encogió de hombros e hizo un puchero.

Caminamos en silencio con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, cada quien ensimismados en sus pensamientos, el silencio era cómodo.

-¿Bella?.- La llame rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Mmm?.- Respondió ella.

-¿Por qué me besaste?.- Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente estaba claramente molesta.

-¡Yo no te bese Edward¡ .- Dijo enojada.

-¡Oh si es cierto¡ fui yo… lo que quiero decir Bella es… ¿Por qué aceptaste el beso? ¿Qué no va en contra de tu profesión?.- Dije malévolamente, ella frunció el seño, estaba claramente confundida, justo lo que quería.

-Yo… yo no… ¡Fue un simple beso¡.- Tartamudeo un poco.- ¡Hay no se Edward¡ ¿Qué importa¡? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.- Dijo alterada.

-No se… por que a mi no me pareció un simple beso, no fue como la primera vez que quise besarte, cuando me rechazaste, en cambio esta vez fue diferente, estabas muy… satisfecha.- Le dije sin mas, Bella me dirigió una mirada asesina y me dijo:

-Eres un imbécil.- Después salio corriendo en dirección a la casa, la alcance en cuestión de segundos y la sostuve por el mentón.

-Calma mi fierecilla… no venimos a pelearnos ¿o si?.- Después, volví a besarla con pasión, Bella trato de zafarse de mis brazos, pero yo la ceñí aun mas a mi, al final Bella acabo cediendo.

-Estas jugando sucio Edward.- Murmuro contra mis labios.

-Tu también.- Dije desafiándola, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos.- Dijo soltándose de mi agarre y yéndose hacia la casa.

Bella's POV:  
Al llegar a la casa, lo primero que hice, fue bañarme estaba hasta el cuello de arena, después me vestí, peine y maquille, todo en el baño, me puse un vestido que Edward me había comprado en Hollywood, la parte de arriba era un corsé negro y la parte de abajo, era roja con detalles negros, en medio del vestido a un lado, había una flor negra.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward se veía guapísimo, llevaba unos sencillos pantalones color hueso con una simple camisa balnca de botones, que se moldeaba a su musculoso pecho, llevaba un par de botoness desabrochados, haciéndolo lucir aun mas irresistible.

-¡Edward que bien te vez¡.- Le dije mordiéndome los labios.

-Tu también… te vez hermosa.- Dijo acercándose a mi.

-¿Y a donde me llevas?.-

-Ya lo veras… es un restaurante sencillo pero con mucha fama en la ciudad.-  
-Entonces no debí arreglarme tanto… Edward.- Dije haciendo una mueca, no quería parecer exagerada-

-¡No no¡ estas perfecta créeme.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, salimos de la casa y fuimos directo a su volvo, Edward conducía muy bien por aquella extraña ciudad, como si la conociese de antes, me pregunto… ¿a cuantas mujeres no habrá invitado a esa casa?.

-¿Cómo es que manejas tan bien por aquí Edward?.- Inquirí curiosa.

-Pues por que mi amigo, del que te hable… seguido nos invitaba, antes era de sus padres, pero estos murieron y paso a ser de su propiedad.-

-¡Ohh¡.- Fue todo lo que pude decir, no quise preguntar mas.  
Como dijo Edward, el restaurante (de nombre, "Copacabana") tenía una fachada sencilla y tropical, era una gran jalapa con banderas y antorchas en las afueras.

Pero los coches y la gente que salía de estos, no era tan sencilla, me relaje por mi vestimenta no era exagerada a comparación de las demás mujeres.

Edward como todo un caballero me ayudo a bajar del coche y me sostuvo por la cintura para que no cayera entre las rocas, era difícil caminar con tacos entre ellas.

Cuando llegamos todas las miradas curiosas, recayeron sobre nosotros, Edward retiro mi silla y me ayudo a sentarme, tanta cortesía de su parte comenzaba a incomodarme, bueno… siempre me sentí extraña, las amabilidades de Edward me ponían nerviosa, ningún hombre antes había hecho por mi lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?.- Dijo el mesero.

-Yo quiero… caracolas de pechuga de pavo y un jugo de mangosteen.- Dijo Edward, no se que demonios seria eso… pero no se oía muy apetecible.

-¿Y para la señorita?.-¡Señorita¡ pensé para mi fuero interno, tratando de contener la risa. Yo pedí lo que conocía, no me iba a arriesgar otra vez.

-Yo quiero langosta… y una piña colada por favor.- Edward me miro burlón, y yo le hice un puchero cuando el camarero se hubo ido.

-¿Langota y piña colada?.- pregunto burlón.

-No quería que pidieses por mi de nuevo… la ultima vez fue caótico, además odio que elijan por mi.- Dije mientras una dulce melodía inundaba el lugar era "Girl from Ipanema" una canción que amaba.

Comencé a tararearla y a tamborear los dedos en la mesa. Edward me observo con una media sonrisa, ¿Cómo podía ser tan encantador?.

No lo había notado pero el lugar era realmente bonito muy tropical, mis ojos oscilaron por todo el restaurante, cuando regrese la mirada Edward seguía observándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta mucho esa canción?.- pregunto Edward.

-Si… Algo.- Le dije mientras seguía cantándola.

-¿Quieres bailar?.- ¡Oh no otra vez no¡ no repetiría esa vergüenza.

-No Edward… olvídalo búscate un trapeador con el cual bailar por que yo no… además nadie esta bailando, no lo hare no, no insistas.- No bailaría de nuevo con el en un lugar publico, la gente de ahí ¡ni siquiera estaba bailando¡.

-Te propongo algo… si una sola pareja comienza a bailar… tu y yo bailamos ¿de acuerdo?.- Suspire largamente, era imposible.

-No Edward, ni aunque bailaran todos.- Le dije firme. Algo me decía que no debía de confiar en Edward.

-¡Por que eres tan terca¡ anda por favor baila conmigo si…- Me dijo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-¡Oh dios Edward no hagas eso¡ es muy patético.- Dije tratando de huir de sus ojos.

-Por favor… págame de esta otra manera ¿si? No te puedes negar.- Entonces dijo las palabras mágicas.- ¡Es una orden¡ compláceme ¿quieres?.- Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Solo si bailan OTROS¡.-

-Esta bien… esta bien.- Dijo el con una sonrisa triunfal.

No se por que empezaba a sospechar que en cualquier momento comenzarían a bailar todos, como gusanos con sal comenzaba a arrepentirme de aceptar la tregua de Edward, algo me decía que sabia muy bien lo que hacia.

Después de un rato la comida llego, la langosta estaba deliciosa, pero debo admitir que la comida de Edward se veía mas apetecible que la mía, me arrepentí de no haber dejado que Edward eligiera por mi.

-¿Te arrepientes de no dejar que escogiera por ti?.- pregunto Edward cuando me cacho mirando de nuevo su comida. Pose los ojos en la mía.

-No… la mía es mejor.- Dijo comiendo un pedazo de langosta. El hizo lo mismo con sus caracolas.

-¿Entonces no quieres?.- Dijo mordiendo tentadoramente otro pedazo, ¡se veía tan bien joder¡. Me mordí los labios y negué con la cabeza. El rió por lo bajo.

-Eso te pasa por no confiar en mis buenos gustos.- Dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero Edward se acerco a mi y me ofreció un bocado de su comida, con el tenedor, yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Anda no seas orgullosa¡ yo se que quieres, ¡abre la boca Bella¡.- abrí la boca un poco y el metió el tenedor en esta. ¡Sabia delicioso¡.

-¿Y bien?.- Pregunto el.

-Sabe bien.- Dije restándole importancia, el negó con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo.

-Se te quedo algo de comida ahí…- Dijo apuntando a mi boca. ¡Maldición que torpe soy¡. Pero

antes de que tuviera oportunidad de limpiarme, Edward se acerco y limpio mi boca con su lengua me quede helada en mi lugar, después con sus dedos me limpio los extremos de la boca.

-Así esta mejor.- Dijo con una sonrisa perversa, entrecerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-Te estas mereciendo una buena paliza Edward.- Le dije por lo bajo, hacerme híperventilar, no era nada caballeroso. Este solo rió malévolamente de nuevo.

De repente otro tipo de música comenzó a sonar, era una música mas… energética, eufórica y alegre la gente dio un grito de felicidad y todos fueron a bailar, fulmine a Edward con la mirada por enésima vez en la noche, este solo sonrío culpablemente.

-¿Quiere bailar señorita?.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y me extendía la mano, bufe y acepté su mano de mala gana.

Fuimos a la pista de baile donde todos se movían a mi parecer… como había dicho antes, como gusanos con sal, como si esto, fuese cosa de todas las noches, Edward debía saberlo a la perfección.

En el ambiente sonaba la canción de Little bit, una canción bastante alegre. Era imposible no moverse con esa canción, no me quedo mas remedio que mover mis pies, mis caderas y manos, Edward me miraba burlón.

-¿Todo era planeado verdad?.- Le grite por encima de la música, el no me respondió y siguió bailando, debo aceptar que se veía bastante bien bailando, no pude evitar reír.  
Comencé a cantar en voz alta…

-Eye to eye.- Dije mientras señalaba mis ojos y seguía cantando con mímica mientras Edward se reía, me las pagaría todas las que me había echo en el día.

-thigh to thigh, i let go… i think i'm... a little bit, a little bit.- Entonces comencé a mover mi cuerpo provocativamente, el semblante de Edward cambio fue de perplejidad total.

Seguí canto little bit mientras me agarraba el cabello y movía el cuello, después me subí un poco el vestido y baje un poco mis caderas, me toque las piernas y me mordí los labios provocativamente.

Ahora Edward estaba muy serio, estaba segura de que se las estaba arreglando seriamente para no tener una erección, ¡y la tendría¡ de eso yo me encargaría, era mi hora de vengarme.

Para provocar aun mas a Edward, me puse de espaldas y me acerque mas a el, hasta apretar mis caderas con su pelvis, después puse uno de mis brazos sobre su cuello y comencé a mover lentamente mis caderas sobre el, Edward exhalo fuertemente en mi oído.

-Eso tampoco es jugar limpio.- Dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

-¿Querías que bailara no? pues así se bailar yo.- Edward beso mi cuello y me separe de el rápidamente.

Me acerque un poco mas a el y rose sus labios con los míos, Edward en cambio, estaba muy serio y sudoroso.

Seguí bailando provocativamente, tocándome todo el cuerpo y poniendo nervioso a Edward hasta el final de la canción. Cuando me fije en sus pantalones, este tenia una tremenda erección, me reí fuerte al ver sus pantalones, este se acerco a mi y me agarro por el brazo.

-Esta me la vas a pagar Isabella Swan.- Dijo enojado y se fue en dirección al baño.

Me seguí riendo hasta que llegue de nuevo a la mesa, no le veía sentido bailar sola, mas de algún "caballero" me invito a bailar, ofertas que tuve que declinar, pues Edward se pondría aun mas furioso, me estaba aburriendo como ostra cuando Edward volvió después de como 25 minutos.

-¡Por fin llegas Edward¡.- Dije quejándome, el se sentó a mi lado y me miro enojado.

-Pues estaba muy ocupado controlando una erección… ¿sabes? Esta vez te pasaste Bella.- Dijo con cara de fastidio, yo le sonreí, y lo abrase por el cuello.

-No te enojes, me la debías.- Le dije besándole la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Quieres volver a bailar?.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ni loco.- Bufo el. Iba a insistirle cuando llego una rubia despampanante a nuestra mesa.

Era alta, guapísima, tenia un aspecto muy fiero y sensual, su cabello era rubio rosado y sus ojos negros como el carbón.

-¿Edward?.- Dijo su sensual voz.

-¿Tanya?.- Respondió este muy sorprendido.

Enseguida los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron, Edward la abrazo fraternalmente, pero esta no devolvió el gesto del mismo modo, Edward se separo un tanto incomodo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte¡.- Dijo retrocediendo un poco.

-Lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi.

¿Qué haz hecho en todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo esta Carlisle y Esme?.- ¿Carlisle, Esme? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué de depende sentía que esa extraña sabia mas de Edward que yo? Una punzada de envidia me invadió.

-Muy bien gracias ¿y Carmen y Eleazar, como están?.- ¿¡Quienes eran esos¡?. Ella le sonrío coquetamente y le dijo:

-Viajando… ya sabes.- Empezaba a sentirme realmente ignorada, la rubia con acento extraño, no me había dirigido ni una sola mirada, en todo el tiempo que estuvo en nuestra mesa, hasta que Edward hablo.

-Tanya… te presento a mi novia, Bella.- Su mirada barrio todo mi cuerpo con peculiar desden, pero no me importo.

Me ufane al oír como Edward me presentaba, la que estaba con Edward era yo, no ella. La chica me ofreció una sonrisa disfrazada de hostilidad y me dio la mano prácticamente a la fuerza.

-Mucho gusto.- Dije amablemente mientras nos estrechábamos las manos.

-¿Y que hacen por aquí?.- Pregunto la chica, era obvio que la pregunta no era en plural, iba dirigida a Edward.

-Venimos de vacaciones.- Dijo Edward simplemente, tomándome de la mano, le mire un tanto sorprendida, no era la primera vez que me tomaba de la mano.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, la mirada de la chica rubia oscilo sus ojos a nuestras manos y después a nuestros rostros, sonrío incómodamente. Era claro que a ella le gustaba Edward.

-Ya veo… ¿y cuanto tiempo van a quedarse?.- Pregunto con la desilusión descrita en sus facciones.

-Solo el día de hoy.- Contesto Edward.

-Edward tiene mucho trabajo.- Conteste sonriente, esta me fulmino con la mirada y me ofreció una mueca la cual debió ser sonrisa.

-Bueno Edward, nos veremos en otra ocasión, un gusto haberte conocido Bella.- Dijo falsamente la rubia despampanante, yo le dirigí una arrogante sonrisa.

-Igualmente.- Después la chica se fue, claramente irritada y desilusionada.

-¿Nos vamos Bella?.-

-Claro Edward.- Edward pago rápidamente la cuenta y después nos fuimos hacia el coche, durante el transcurso del restaurante a la casa, permanecí muy callada, pensando en aquella chica que había flirteado con Edward.

¿Desde cuando se conocían? ¿serian muy íntimos? ¿conocía mas a Edward que yo?. Edward me pregunto un par de cosas durante en transcurso del viaje pero yo solo me limitaba a contestar "si" o "no".

Me di cuenta de que Edward no era mío, no era de mi propiedad jamás lo había sido y jamás lo seria, después de mi… el podía salir con quien el quisiera podía comportarse como si fuese mi novio con las demás chicas pero solo eran apariencias, después de todo siempre había sido libre, el decidía con quien salir.

Cualquier mujer saldría con el era, tan apuesto, educado, e irresistible era simplemente perfecto, el podía estar con quien el quisiese, una persona a la cual él realmente amara, con la cual pudiese casarse, tener hijos y ser feliz, muy feliz.

¿Como podia yo arrebatarle esa felicidad, como podia ser tan egoísta?. El merecía alguien que le diera toda esa felicidad que yo no podía darle, alguien como yo no merecía el amor de alguien como el, y aunque me doliese tenia que dejarlo ir, era lo mejor para los dos aunque mi corazón muriese en el intento, Edward tenia que ser feliz… sin mi.

Interpretes:

**Little bit, Lykke Li y GIrl from ipanema. **


	16. Pesadillas

¡Hola… como estan todas? Espero que bien, les traigo poor fin el sig. Cap, la verdad es que ya lo tenia, pero habia una parte… que no sabia como terminar. Tambien qeria decirle y agradecerles todos sus comentarios y criticas tambien las acepto… y trato de mejorar en lo que este mal… he tratado de mejorar los lemmons como me ha . trate de mejorar y hacer mas expresivo el lemmon de este cap, y lo intente durante semanas… pero en este cap, simplemente no quedaba… hacer algo muy expresivo o muy… pasional, ya veran porque lo digo, pero el proximo cap les prometo que sera muchísimo mas expresivo, bueno espero ke os guste¡ me voii xk es muy tarde bye¡.

-HIMNO A ISIS.-

Por que soy la primera y la ultima

yo soy la venerada y la despreciada

yo soy la prostituta y la santa

yo soy la esposa y la virgen

yo soy la que da a luz y la que jamás procreo

Respetadme siempre

por que yo soy la escandalosa y la magnifica.

….

Estuve pensando tanto en lo sucedido de esta noche… que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos.

-¿Te pasa algo Bella?.- Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, aun dentro del coche.

-No Edward, nada.- Le conteste como zombi.

-Te noto, seria, pensativa, triste.- Él, me conocía mejor de lo que yo a él, me dolía admitirlo, no sabia nada de su vida aunque el tampoco de la mía.

-No Edward, olvídalo, no es nada.- Dije saliendo del coche.

Espere pacientemente a que Edward abriera la puerta, me fui directamente al baño y me quite ese incomodo vestido, me puse un cómodo camisón y me lave la cara, cuando salí me esperaba sentado en la cama, me hizo una seña con el dedo para que fuera hacia el.

-Ven.- Me ordeno, le obedecí y fui hasta él.

-¿Si Edward?.- Le dije cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de él.

-¿Qué tienes?.- Me pregunto acariciándome el rostro. Baje la mirada.

-Nada Edward… solo estoy cansada.-

-No… aun no puedes estarlo, me debes algo.- Me tomo por la cintura y me ciño mas a el.

-No, no quiero hacerlo Edward.- Dije firmemente, a Edward se le salieron los ojos de la cara, claramente sorprendido.

-¿Pero… por que?.- Pregunto el confundido. Yo baje la mirada, ¡quien era yo, para oponerme a sus deseos¡.

El me había comprado, debía hacer lo que me pedía, yo era… tristemente y sin lugar a dudas, su juguete sexual. Respire hondamente y exhale.

-Perdón Edward… no quise decir eso, hagámoslo.- Dije sin muchos ánimos, para después tumbarme en la cama boca arriba.

Claro que tenia ganas de tener sexo con Edward, es decir… ¿Quién no?. Pero mi autoestima estaba por los suelos.

Había comenzando a hacerme sueños y telarañas en la cabeza, y el encuentro con esa mujer… me volvió a la realidad, tan cruda, tan rápida y fríamente, que apenas y podía respirar, me había dado de bruces contra el asfalto, y la caída… había sido fatal, dolía, dolía mucho.

Edward se sentó en la cama, acaricio levemente mi rostro, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, conteniendo las lagrimas, de angustia, de dolor, de rabia, y desesperanza.

-Ahora si, me vas a decir lo que te pasa Bella?.- Pregunto Edward.- A mi no me engañas, algo tienes.-

-Nada… solo estoy cansada Edward.-

-Mírame.- Respondió Edward. ¡que, qué¡ No podía, no debía abrir los ojos, comenzaría a llorar en cuanto viera esos orbes verdes

-Estoy cansada.- Respondí

-Abre tus ojos, mírame.- Dijo con desesperación, mi mente quería abrirlos, y deleitarse con esa mirada suya, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, se había quedado paralizado.

-No puedo.- Respondí frustrada.

-Entonces, dime que te pasa, ¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo?.- ¡sexo¡ de eso iba todo. Rápidamente me desabotone el camisón, mostrando mi ropa interior.

-Hazlo.- Respondí tajante, sin abrir los ojos. Haber… si le gustaba tener sexo con un cadáver.

-No, no me refería a eso… perdón. Pero tu siempre, tienes ganas, y además estas muy rara, te noto alterada, pensativa, triste, ¿Qué tienes Bella?.- Dijo mientras, acariciaba mis parpados y mejillas.

Una torpe lagrima blanca, raspo mi cara en ese momento, ¡maldición¡, estaba perdida, ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Edward?.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y resé para que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Bella?.- Claro que se había dado cuenta.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?.- dijo con un deje de preocupación en la voz, Edward me seco tiernamente la lagrima con sus dedos.

-No es nada… es por el sueño, eso es todo.- Trate de responder firmemente, pero lo cierto es que mi voz no me ayudo mucho, se quebró al final de la oración. ¡estaba perdida¡.

-No me engañes Bella, no soy idiota, dime que te pasa.- No quería parecer vulnerable, ni frágil a los ojos de Edward, todo lo contrario, quería aparentar fortaleza, pero lo cierto es que en estos momentos, eso era lo que me mas faltaba.

!Y que esperaba que le dijera¡ que lloraba de miedo, al saber que iba a perderlo, que me había enamorado como una tonta de él, que tenia celos y rabia de la chica rubia, de todas las mujeres con quien se cruzara¡.

Que lloraba de desesperación, de angustia, de dolor, que yo no iba a ser la madre de sus hijos, ni la mujer de sus sueños, que no me casaría ni envejecería junto a él, como yo soñaba y anhelaba estúpidamente.

!Fui tan tonta¡ le di todo, todo de mi y yo en cambio no conocía nada de el. Él se sobrepondría, como cualquier otro hombre cuando pierde una amante, rápido encontraría su repuesto, al fin y al cabo hay muchas que dan sexo esperando recibir amor, como yo.

Pero yo estaba segura que mi corazón no volvería a ser el mismo, estaba dañado y fracturado, al igual que mi alma.

Edward había dejado una gran cicatriz, y un profundo hueco en mi corazón, que ninguna otra persona, podría llenar, jamás me sobrepondría.

Creía haber conocido el amor en varias ocasiones, con resultados infructuosos, siempre me culpe a mi misma, ahora se que no fue así.

Ahora se que ninguno de ellos era el adecuado para mi. Pero la vida es cruel, ellos no eran para mi y ahora yo, no soy para el.

Tenia que inventarle una excusa, no podía decirle la verdad.

-No quería decirte, pero... me duele mucho el estomago, creo que la langosta me hizo daño.- Dije lo mas creíblemente que pude.

Dramatice el acto apretándome el abdomen, y crispando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?.- Dijo preocupado. !Había funcionado¡.

-Por vergüenza... creo.- Dije entre jadeos fingidos.- Por eso... no quería tener sexo.- Dije en un susurro. Edward se inclino sobre mi y me beso la frente.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto Bella, soy un imbécil, tal vez... si vas al baño, o tomas alguna medicamento, podría buscar alguna farmacia.-

-No, no creo que haga falta, iré al baño.- Con miedo abrí los ojos lentamente, aun estaban algo empañados por las lagrimas, Edward me miro lentamente, inspeccionando mi rostro detenidamente.

-Lloraba por el dolor.- Dije a modo de excusa, temiendo que Edward descubierta mi mentira.

El entrecerró los ojos, pero yo no le di tiempo de responder, me pare rápidamente y abotone los botones de camisón.

Después me fui al baño, tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios, Edward no podía ni debía verme así de nuevo, no lo permitirá.

Me quede bastante tiempo en el baño, tuve que fingir que hacia del baño para que Edward no sospechara y de vez en cuando dejaba salir alguna queja de dolor.

Estuve bastante tiempo en el baño, cuando estaba a punto de salir, una melodía resonó por la paredes del baño, me quede atónita, ¿de donde venia eso?... parecía ser un piano, según yo, en esta casa no había uno y no sabia que había un reproductor de música.

Salí del baño indecisa y curiosa, quería saber de donde provenía esa bella melodía, cuando salí del baño Edward no estaba en la recamara, ¿era él, acaso quien tocaba? !tocaba¡ ¿por que no me lo dijo?.

Comencé a seguir el sonido de la melodía, cada vez se oía mas y mas fuerte, de pronto... reconocí la melodía... era Nocturne, de Chopin, de mis preferidas.

Me fui acercando mas y mas... a un cuarto del fondo, gire la perilla y la abrí, cuando abrí la puerta por completo... me quede anonadada, sentado frente al piano, estaba Edward tocando esa hermosa melodía.

Al oírme Edward no se inmuto, solo me miro y me dirigió una amable sonrisa, hizo ademán con el rostro sobre el banquillo, indicándome que me sentara a su lado.

Edward tocaba magistralmente, sus dedos mas que tocar, acariciaban las teclas del piano, lograba transmitir tanta energía, fluidez y sentimientos a la melodía.

Edward era un magnifico pianista e interprete, me pregunto... ¿cuantas cosas mas, no sabia de él? -pensé con tristeza.-

La melodía me lleva a otra dimensión, a otra época, a otro lugar, sueño, divago, imagino. Mis tristezas y preocupaciones poco a poco van desapareciendo, se van dispersando, se van alejando... jamás estuve tan tranquila en toda mi vida, me sentía tan cómoda, segura, plena y creo que hasta feliz, ojala la melodía durase para siempre, pienso ilusamente

Me recargue sobre el hombro de Edward y aspire su dulce aroma, cierro los ojos, no quiero que este efímero instante pase.

La melodía va meciéndome... va llevándome a otra dimensión, al grado de casi quedarme dormida, estoy entre el mundo de Morfeo y el real.

La melodía... desafortunadamente, cesa, para de repente, mi momento de tranquilidad y paz, se ve aniquilado, como tantas otras cosas en mi vida. Abro los ojos lentamente, y susurro:

-Tocas hermoso Edward.-

-Gracias.- Dice este besando mi coronilla

-No sabia que tocaras, ¿por que no me lo haz dicho antes?.-

-Por que... no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo.- Respondió este, simplemente.

Tal vez... lo mejor seria no saber nada realmente de él ¿para que? si de cualquier forma iba a dejarme, o yo a él. Pero la curiosidad me mataba.

-¿Quienes son Esme y Carlisle?.- Inquirí curiosa, recordando la conversación con la rubia aquella, no era bueno recordar aquel suceso, me ponía de nervios, mis pensamientos no eran seguros.

El rió tenuemente, no podía verle, pero si sentí sus suaves movimientos.

-Lo escuchaste ehh... son mis padres.- Me incorpore rápidamente y lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Por que no me lo haz dicho antes?.- Pregunte un tanto disgustada, ¿por que diablos no me había hablado de ellos antes?.

Yo le conté todo de mi, de mi familia, de mi pasado, ¿por que el no hizo lo mismo?.

-Por que nunca... me lo habías preguntado.- !Esa no era excusa¡.

-!Y eso que¡ no crees... que si yo te conté sobre mi familia y pasado, tu debías corresponderme.- Dije alterada.

-Bella...- Dijo un poco mas serio.- Tu tampoco haz sido "un libro abierto" conmigo precisamente.- Me sentencio.

-¿De que hablas? sabes de donde vengo... como quede aquí, de mis padres, mis novios, mi miserable vida, eso es suficiente Edward, sabes mucho mas de mi que ningún otro cliente.- Al pronuncias las palabras me arrepentí, eso podía generar mas preguntas.

-Clientes... de eso no se nada, y te alteras cuando te pregunto sobre ello. Quiero saber mas, ¿cuales son tus sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas? ¿quieres ser para siempre una prostituta?, ¿no quieres ser diferene?, no se tanto sobre ti como crees Bella.-

-No desvíes la conversación, estamos hablando de ti, quiero saber de ti.- Respondí tajante. El me miro por unos instantes, una mirada seria, y pensativa.

-Esta bien, solo si tu me cuentas... esas cosas personales que quiero saber, lo quiero saber todo.- Me mordí los labios nerviosamente, había cosas que no quería que supiera.

Paso un minuto interminable en el cual no había vuelto a hablar, estaba hiperventilando, mire fijamente las teclas del piano, y así me quede un buen rato ¿seria bueno contarle todo a Edward?, ¿no me despreciaría aun mas? Por ser lo que soy.

-Lo vez... tu no estas dispuesta a contarme más sobre ti, no veo por que yo tenga que hacerlo, no me tienes confianza.- Dijo seriamente, me mordí los labios compulsivamente, estaba a punto de llorar por segunda vez en el día, !esto era tan injusto¡.

Me estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared, yo era la victima aquí y ahora él quería cambiar de papel, quería salirse por la tangente, me sentía sumamente mal.

-Vas a despreciarme... vas a odiarme, me tendrás asco si te lo cuento todo.- Dije tristemente.

-Por supuesto que no, Bella, seria incapaz.-

-Si... lo harás, y el precio es muy alto, no quiero correr riesgos, olvídalo no quiero saber sobre ti ¿para que? si de cualquier forma te vas a ir.- Edward suspiro pesadamente, me tomo por la barbilla dulcemente y me miro a los ojos fijamente, acaricio con cuidado mis mejillas.

-Perdóname... creo que tienes razón, yo se mas sobre ti, que tu sobre mi, así que… adelante, pregunta.- Me dedico una sonrisa de lado y yo le regrese el gesto levemente.

-Eres un buen hombre Edward.- Al saber el significado que estas palabras, podían contener, me arrepentí.

Así que para distraerlo bese a Edward con una pasión arrebatadora. Al principio estaba claramente confundido, pero después me regreso el beso con la misma pasión contenida. Sabia perfectamente que besar a Edward no era precisamente lo mas inteligente, dadas la circunstancias, pero… "ya que me estaba yendo al infierno… lo podía hacer del todo." Caí a ahorcadas en el, sin despegar mis labios de los suyos en ningún instante, era una posición muy incomoda, tanto para el como para mi, ya que estábamos sobre el banquillo del piano, y el dormitorio parecía muy lejano. Así que Edward adivinando mis pensamientos me puso sobre el piano, no era lo mas convencional claro, pero era una superficie plana. Las teclas del piano sonaron displicentemente al unísono, no hace falta decir que las desafinadas notas pronto se confundieron con otro tipo de ruidos… o de gemidos. Esperaba que ningún vecino oyese nuestro pequeño "concierto" . La necesidad entre los dos siempre era evidente, y eso era algo que simplemente me encantaba y disfrutaba de sobre manera. Esta noche me comportaría como lo que realmente era, sin sentimentalismos estupidos ni palabras bonitas, solo sexo, como cualquier prostituta. No fue necesario sacarnos la ropa, Edward rozó, toco, beso y pellizco ligeramente mis pezones por enzima de la bluson, después bajo su mano por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi centro, lo presiono fuertemente por enzima de la ropa y saco mis bragas rápidamente, haciéndolas prácticamente trizas, separo mis piernas ligeramente y toco mi centro con sus dedos, inmediatamente me retorcí ante su toque. Después retiro sus dedos y sin mas preámbulos Edward me embistió de una fuerte estocada.

Puso sus manos sobre mis caderas, y yo las levante instintivamente, las estocadas se fueron volviendo mas frenéticas a cada segundo.

Edward puso mis tobillos sobre sus hombros y apoyo una de sus piernas sobre el teclado, de modo que nuestras bocas, quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar nuestras lenguas. Bajo su lengua de mis labios, a mi cuello y de mi cuello a uno de mis senos.

Sentía el orgasmo llegar en mi vientre bajo, Edward aumento el ritmo mientras gemía compulsivamente, sentí que las paredes de mi vagina se contraían involuntariamente y que las paredes de la habitación daban vueltas, me vine en ese momento y después Edward, salio de sus labios un fenomenal gemido gutural y de los míos un grito agudo.

Todo se resumía a 15 o 20 minutos cuando mucho, llegas… lo haces… el tipo tiene un orgasmo, te paga y te puedes ir a casa, tal vez un par de gritos y gemidos fingidos para una mejor propina.

Pero con Edward, yo si sentía un verdadero placer, el realmente sabia donde tocar a una mujer, supongo que debía ser experiencia así como yo sabia darle placer a un hombre, Edward debía hacer lo mismo con las mujeres, solo que el, no le pagaban.

Edward cayo sobre mi exhausto, el también lo había disfrutado.

Quería y necesitaba pensar que lo que acabábamos de hacer, no significaba nada, que podía vivir sin eso, que podía vivir sin el. Pero el repetirlo no significaba que fuese cierto, o menos doloroso.

-Esto es nuevo Edward... hacerlo en un piano.- Dije con apenas un susurro

-Lo se.- Dijo riendo. Después el se separo de mi y me tomo en brazos.

-!Edward¡ que haces? !bájame¡.-

-Te llevare a la cama.- Sabia que era inútil discutir, y además estaba muy cansada.

Me llevo en brazos hasta la recamara y me dejo con suavidad en esta, se acerco a mi y me tomo tiernamente por la cara, para después darme un beso en la frente.

Después, se cambio de ropa y se acostó a mi lado, estaba algo pensativo no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, no podía tener por mas tiempo los parpados abiertos, así que m entregue al mundo de Morfeo.

Tuve un sueño de lo mas extraño e intranquilo, soñé que Edward se iba sin mi claro, tal y como yo quería, me dolía mucho pero no lo demostraba, tenia que fingir que Edward no me importaba, ser fría e indiferente y dejar... que se marchara y que fuera feliz.

En el sueño... yo seguía de prostituta, por muchos, muchos años, la juventud, la belleza, se fueron de mi rostro y de mi cuerpo, con los años comencé a tener cada vez menos clientes, y me fueron asignando lugares de trabajo cada vez mas deplorables.

Primero eran 3 o 4 por noche... después 2... después 1... y después... ninguno.

Me vi obligada a mendigar en las calles, pidiendo limosna para vivir de algo, algunas de mis compañeras, aprovechando su belleza, se habían casado entre ellas Kate.

La cual a veces pasaba por mi calle, y viéndome con pena, me daba alguna muy buena propina, jamás imagine que mi vida se convertiría en un infierno, a los 50 dejaron de frecuentarme los clientes, y posteriormente, fui echada a la calle.

Era demasiado vieja para ser joven y demasiado joven para ser vieja, ya no podía vender mi cuerpo y no sabia hacer nada, mi piel estaba arrugada y maltratada, mi cabello tenia canas y mi cuerpo ya no era atractivo para los hombres.

En mi sueño, tenia tanta hambre y tanto frío, jamás imagine tanta miseria.

Un día, pasaba algo inesperado en mi miserable vida, paso un hombre de unos... 50 años, con algunas canas y arrugas, pero aun así, era apuesto con un rostro y unos ojos conocidos.

Seria imposible olvidar esos ojos parecía muy elegante, rico y distinguido llevaba un impecable traje negro, y un bastón del mismo color.

Algunas veces el tiempo se enamora de algunas personas, y él era el caso, el tiempo no parecía haberse devorado completamente toda su belleza, como lo hizo conmigo.

Me miro con esos ojos dulces y bondadosos al principio con curiosidad e intriga, después con entendimiento y pena, hubiera preferido que me mirara con odio, antes que con lastima.

Después me tendió 200 dólares en la lata que tenia por alcancía. Otra mujer de la misma edad vino hacia el, me pareció vagamente parecida, me recordó a esa chica rubia, alta y guapa que había conocido hacia ya tantos años atrás.

Detrás de ella venían un hombre y una mujer de unos 30 años, parecían ser sus hijos. La mujer que me resultaba familiarmente conocida le susurro a mi hermosa pesadilla:

-¿Que haces cariño? llegaremos tarde a misa.- El hombre no dejaba de mirarme, ella también volteo a verme, no me reconoció.

-¿Podemos irnos Edward?.- Volvió a susurrar, esta vez mas incomoda ante mi presencia, me miro con un rictus en el rostro.

-Si... claro.- Dijo el aludido, despertando de su letargo.

Yo no podía mas con la vergüenza y la humillación, los remordimientos comenzaron a carcomerme el alma y una pregunta me ahogaba, me asfixiaba, me estaba matando… ¿y si en lugar de esa mujer hubiera sido yo?, ¿y si yo, me hubiera quedado con Edward, estaría yo, ahora en este lugar?.

Por que pese a todo, pese a lo que Edward pudiese ofrecerme materialmente yo lo amaba, lo amaba incondicional e irrevocablemente, y creo que hasta en mi lecho de muerte, la ultima persona que evocaría mi mente antes de morir seria Edward.

Y justo cuando pensaba que el sueño no podía ser peor, detrás de ellos venían varios niños, sus nietos revoloteaban alrededor de "sus abuelos" con sonrisas alegres en el rostro.

Edward no podía contener su amor y alegría hacia esas personitas, cargo uno en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El niño le dijo:

-¿Ya podemos irnos abuelito?... ¿quien es esa señora?.- Dijo el niño posando sus curiosos ojos en mi, escrutándome con el rostro.

-Es una limosnera.- Dijo fríamente, su esposa.

-Es una persona que lo ha perdido todo, Eddi.- Dijo su abuelo, mostrando una sonrisa triste.

-!Pobrecita¡.- Murmuro el pequeño, con los ojos asustados.

-No sientas lastima por esas personas Eddi, se lo han ganado a pulso, ¿Ya podemos irnos?.- Murmuro Tanya con fastidio.

-Claro cariño.- Murmuro Edward, y toda su familia comenzó irse de uno en uno, antes de irse Edward me dirigió una triste mirada, y yo sin darme cuenta, comencé a llorar, no me di cuenta, hasta que mi mandíbula comenzó a castañear y las lagrimas mojaron mis manos.

-Nunca te olvidaré.- Murmuro antes de desaparecer.

Desperté llorando y jadeando en medio de la oscuridad.

-Bella... cariño, tranquilízate, ya paso.- murmuraba Edward mientras me tomaba en brazos, tratando de consolarme, y la verdad que el simple echo, de que aquella pesadilla, fuera, eso, solo un mal sueño, me consolaba de sobremanera.

Tenia mucho en que pensar, ese sueño me había echo ver que yo realmente amaba a Edward y no quería perderlo.

-!Oh Edward¡ que bueno que estas aquí.- murmure contra su pecho, entre lagrimas y sollozos.

-Tranquila, todo ira bien, solo fue un mal sueño.- Continuaba diciendo.

-No te vayas, no me dejes.- Decía inconcientemente, yo sabia que pronunciar esas palabras era malo, muy malo, pero en ese momento no me importaba, daba gracias al cielo por que Edward estuviera conmigo en ese preciso momento.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿de que hablas? estoy aquí, no iré a ninguna parte ¿quieres hablar de tu pesadilla?.- Me pregunto. Yo negué con la cabeza sin articular palabra, no quería volver hablar, o pensar en esa horrible pesadilla.

-De acuerdo, entonces vuelve a dormir.- Dijo acariciándome la coronilla.

Yo no quería dormir, y repetir aquel sueño o uno peor, pero estaba muy cansada y en sus brazos me sentía segura, así que me volví a entregar al mundo de la inconciencia, solo que esta vez, tuve sueños tranquilos, Edward era el mejor "atrapa pesadillas" del mundo.

Al día siguiente amanecí aun en brazos de Edward.

-¿Que hora es?.- Pregunte desorientada, se supone que debíamos irnos por la mañana.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.- Susurro el pensativo, con la mirada perdida hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Pues yo creo que debemos empacar, se nos hace tarde.- Dije levantándome de la cama, deshaciendo su abrazo. Tranquilamente comencé a empacar mis escasas ropas, no había mucho que empacar, no había usado ni había traído mucho, Edward se quedo echado en la cama otro buen rato.

-!Vamos, Edward ayúdame no seas holgazán¡.- Me queje yo, como Edward no movió, ni un solo músculo, fui hasta el y lo jale del brazo, tiré de él, fuera de la cama, pero era inútil.

Edward era muy fuerte. Después, Edward se levanto rápidamente y quedo frente a mi, me tomo por la cintura e intento volver a besarme.

-No Edward.- Dije enojada, esquivando sus labios, tal vez anoche lo haya permitido, pero había sido diferente, había sido solo pasión, hoy un beso así, no significaría lo mismo.

El pareció no oír respuesta, y vislumbré algo de furia e indecisión en sus ojos, me llevo hacia atrás junto con el hasta tocar la pared con mi espalda, después me sujeto fuertemente por la cabeza y estampo sus labios en mi a la fuerza.

!Lo que me faltaba¡, trate de zafarme de él, de sus brazos, de su labios, pero era imposible y mientras mas forcejeaba Edward se volvía mas pasional y furico a cada segundo.

Era demasiado fuerte no podía contra el, al final como siempre... cedí.

Después de varios minutos de besarnos entre furiosa y pasionalmente nos falto la respiración Edward me soltó rápidamente, y en cuanto me soltó, yo le aticé una cachetada, y estoy segura de que a mi me dolió mas a mi que a él.

-!Que te pasa¡ maldito enfermo avasallador, ¿crees que soy de tu propiedad? que puedes besarme a la fuerza, cuando puedas, pues no Edward, no te pertenezco y no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Dije muy enojada.

-Pero te gusto, admítelo, lo disfrutaste.- Dijo con malicia, petulantemente. Este, era un Edward que no conocía. Le atice otra cacheada esta vez mas fuerte.

-!Eres un idiota¡ no vuelvas a hacerlo Edward, enserio. Odie este beso.-

-Me perteneces, yo pague por ti Bella, admítelo, tengo derecho a besarte, así que no me digas que hacer o no hacer contigo.- Estaba por soltarle la 3ra. cachetada cuando me tomo por las muñecas y me ciño a el.

-Déjame Edward, no te atrevas.- Dije enojada, el levanto su mano y pensé que iba a hacer conmigo lo mismo que yo había echo con él.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, en su lugar recibí una delicada caricia en la mejilla, abrí los ojos sorprendida, los cambios de humor de Edward me matarían.

Edward me acariciaba tiernamente con la palma de su mano. Volvió a tratar de besarme, esta vez sin furia y yo vacile, no sabia si besarle o no.

-Por favor Bella... solo uno.- suplico tiernamente, este era el Edward que yo conocía. Me beso tiernamente en los labios, sin furia sin pasión, solo tiernamente.

-Perdóname.- susurro contra mi oído.- Me descontrole, no quise hacerte daño.-

-Lo se.-

-Es solo que estoy, desesperado. A veces el miedo, hace que hagamos cosas que no queremos hacer.- Eso me sorprendió.

-¿Por que Edward, que tienes?.- Pregunte preocupada, el me miro fijamente.

-No quiero perderte.- Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por la tristeza, no supe que contestar a eso, no podía alimentar falsas esperanzas no podía hacerle eso a el... y mucho menos a mi.

-Yo... Edward no se que decirte.- Dije apunto de las lagrimas, quería decirle que yo tampoco quería perderlo, que lo amaba como no había amado a nadie mas en mi vida, pero no podía las palabras no me salían.

-¿Tu no me quieres nada, aunque sea un poquito?.- Dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos, yo cerré los ojos, por miedo a llorar. Mentirle una vez, había sido difícil, pero mentirle por segunda vez, seria imposible.

-No hagas esto, Edward.- susurre con un soplo de aliento.- Sabes bien, que tu y yo... no podemos ser nada.

-¿Por que, por que no? solo por que tu eres prostituta?, podría ir a Hollywood y verte cada vez que pasase por aquí, ponerte un lindo departamento o casa, en la zona que tu quieras, menos Beverlly Hills ahí no hay apartamentos.-

-Si claro... y ser tu zorra personal, dejaría los demás penes de la ciudad y solo me metería con el tuyo ¿cierto? así disminuirían las probabilidades contagiarte por algún ¡ETS¡, seria solo para ti, tu amante personal ¿cierto?, ¿no quieres también que me quite la matriz?.

-Suena perfecto Edward, venir cada 2 meses por aquí, hacer el amor como dos locos, yo dejando mi corazón y mi vida, y tu dejando el dinero debajo de la almohada. Y a la hora de partir, dejando un gran vacio dentro de mi y tu quitándote un peso de encima, suena

Genial.

-Pero se te olvida mi opinión, como siempre y yo no quiero, no quiero que seas mi chulo, olvídalo.- Dije muy enojada, !por quien me había tomado¡, imbecil.

-Lo siento Bella, no quise ofenderte, es solo que… !entiéndeme¡ no quiero perderte, vámonos del país, un país neutro, Francia, España, escocia, ¡Egipto si quieres¡ pero vámonos, solo tu y yo.-

-No, yo no quiero eso, yo no quiero huir, como si hubiese echo algo malo, solo he sido victima de las circunstancias, ¡no quiero el perdón, quiero mi inocencia¡. No soy prostituta por diversión, ni por convicción, si no por obligación y tampoco lo es, el echo de no ser virgen o el que me haya acostado con... no se cuantos.-

-Eso a mi no me importa, no me interesa con cuantos hayas estado, ni lo que hayas echo.-

-Eso no cambia las cosas, ni cambia quien soy, a donde vayas todo mundo te va a señalar

y a mi también por ser quien soy, dirán: "!oh¡ ahí viene Edward Cullen y su nueva novia, ¡la prostituta¡ la conoció en Hollywood Boulevard¡" y siempre habrá alguien que me reconozca, como Mike por ejemplo, apuesto que es un gran bocón y tu familia, ¡pf¡ no quiero pensar lo que dirían, olvídalo Edward, yo no soñé con algo así... yo jamás quise un romance tan enfermo.- Dije triste.

-¿Entonces que quieres? dímelo... sea lo que sea, puedo ser por ti.-

-Lo que todas quieren Edward, un romance perfecto, uno de cuento, en el que la protagonista termina siempre con el hombre de ensueño, !pero vamos¡ yo no soy una princesa, soy una prostituta, y tu… el hombre perfecto.

-¿Eso que significa Bella?.- Pregunto confundido, ¡que no lo entendía¡ era tan claro.

-Que te amo.- Dije sin rodeos, y en cuanto pronuncie las palabras me arrepentí de haberlo echo.


End file.
